The Odd Ones
by Anesther
Summary: Contains drabbles/oneshots. They had been the first to break a thousand year old tradition; maybe they were meant for each other, these odd ones. Accepts requests for different drabbles! -insanely likes prompts-
1. Myth

**I saw the film a few days ago... and fell in love with it! It's, undoubtedly, Dreamworks best film-the story was beautiful, as well the animation and, oh, the music! I've listened to the soundtrack A LOT on YouTube. -giggle- Anyway, this has drabbles of all sorts, both post-movie and after, angst and maybe Crack!silliness but no beastiality. (Unless someone requests it. Yeah, I'll take requests if you want. LOL) Please leave constructive criticism! It's very much appreciated. :D**

**For the first drabble, let's pretend Hiccup's mother was a good storyteller of sorts; maybe that's how he got a little bit of his ingenuity. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: In _my_ little fairytale, I own this. Not even there? Why do you crush me! -runs off weeping-**

**EDIT ~ 23 OCTOBER 2010: For newcomers: I realize that I should've done an edit long ago but kept forgetting to do so 'til a recent reviewer said they were going to stop reading; my bad... The topic is the subject of Toothless/Hiccup as a _couple_. Yes, 'twill contain chapters involving them as such. For those who may be concerned... no, I will not write such things with Toothless still in _dragon_ form. That's one thing no one will ever have to get worried about. Anyway, if you are uncomfortable with the pairing and like only the friendship, please skip over the ones that look as such, "Insert Chapter Title::" The double colons are the key. With that out of the way, please comment and I hope you enjoy. :)**

Summary: They had been the first to break a thousand year old tradition; maybe they _were_ meant for each other, these odd ones.

The Odd Ones

_Myth_

"You want to hear a story?"

A younger Hiccup nodded eagerly, his reddish-brown locks bouncing over his eyes.

"Alright, alright," said the woman, patting her thighs in gesture for her son to sit. "Have you decided—"

The youth replied faster than she blinked. "The one about the Night Fury!"

She laughed heartily; she should have known. Though she despised dragons, she did find their folklore to be a relief to put Hiccup to bed. "Of course…" and she lay back against the chair, her son's eyes alight with anticipation. "Long ago, before our tribe ever began the occupation of pursuing dragons, there were legends… These legends were of a mighty beast—this creature was unlike any other, for the tales claim that it arose from the scorching heat of lightning when it struck the mountain upon which Odin lived.

Sulfur and brimstone was its scent; it stung your nostrils, acrid. Scales were sheen, reflecting beautifully in the silver rays of our moon. It was darker than the heavens when they were angry, darker than death, yet colour dappled its hide; no one would have ever thought rainbows could be black."

Hiccup leaned in, breathing quietly in awe; that was always one of his favourite sentences, she remembered.

Before she could continue like usual, he surprised her with a question. "What colour are the eyes?"

"The eyes?" she repeated, wondering herself. "I'm not sure… It never says."

Hiccup pondered a little further, but decided that would be an inquiry to find out himself. He looked back at her, apt with attention.

"Odin prized this creature—it was majestic and fierce, a born warrior. However, many of the other gods desired the mysterious beast for their own as well: each wanted to have the creature that could bring power to themselves, and, with it, a useful tool in the enhancement of Ragnarok, the End of the World.

But the beast was sharper than a knife and carried a proud air, too wild for any of them to tame; not that they ever had a chance to. It was as though it knew what lurked deepest in their hearts. For, shortly after its birth from the sky, it soared, higher and higher, and not even the gods could find it within the cloak of midnight."

"But it's real, isn't it? Not just a myth?"

"Too real..."

Then, as a painful reminder, there was a ballistic noise, cutting through the silence with a piercing cry, like the sky had split apart. The woman ran outside, blood pounding, watching those terrible monsters circle above them, but Hiccup watched in youthful wonder at the brilliant ice flames that danced upon a rooftop.


	2. Captor and Captive::

**AN: Wow! It's only been less than a day and so many added this to their alerts and favorites! It was a real pleasant surprise when I came back from a crappy day at school—made me feel warm and fuzzy!**

**Thanks to: lurkerlaine, BlackDragon01, Az the Dragon, XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX, Adm. J. Kirk McGill, Painter's Tape, Pricat, kilatails, Just Fe, JigokuHana, Taisi, and a special thanks to xxHaleinaxx for giving me the next drabble idea. I said I'd do anything… and I **_**will**_**. XD**

**Would've had it yesterday, actually, but I has to study my lines for Drama. And it got long… My bad. LOL**

**Prompt: Hiccup and humanoid!Toothless **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned my own Toothless… This acrophobic would willingly go into the sky without crying. **

_Captor and Captive_

The wind used to be the gentlest thing to ever caress his scales.

Toothless never thought anything else could compare to the adrenaline in his boiling veins when it came to flying: the speed, the wild abandon, the _freedom_. He'd never known anything more glorious in his life.

The soft brush of fingers on his neck sent an inward shiver. That was not the case anymore.

Glancing over his shoulder, the dragon looked at the boy, and Hiccup smiled; Toothless felt his heart beating in trepidation, and he found it discomforting that it beat so frantically, like a bird in a cage. It was definitely a strange feeling—it was a paradox on itself: numbing his body yet heating it up with a liquid fire that couldn't compare to his flames.

He looks away, and he feels the human move closer.

His relationship with Hiccup also seemed to be polar opposites—he felt freer than before, and not; he was not a prisoner, but he felt chained to this boy. There were so many emotions coursing through their friendship.

That was another thing.

Did he want this to be just a simple bond between companions?

This is ridiculous, and Toothless realizes this with a pang of shame. Dragons do not feel—not _this_ emotion anyway. Than he felt a deeper shame slice into him; it's not ridiculous to love one who saved your life.

Was it?

"What's wrong?" asks Hiccup, and the concern in those eyes made Toothless' tongue go lame.

"C'mon, bud, what's the matter?"

Dragons can't use words, they express what they want and don't want with actions. So that's what Toothless did.

And surprise was etched on both their faces when Toothless reached out, cupping the younger boy's face with a hand. Stock-still, Hiccup couldn't speak either but Toothless knew what he wanted to say.

Tentative and unsure, he leaned in, lips an inch apart from the boy's.

Did he want this too?

He decided to risk it, risk it all. Closing the little distance they had, Hiccup's soft gasp surged something in his body, and he found himself becoming bolder, skimming over the boy's jaw, taking the moist cavern back again, and tilting Hiccup's head back.

In this instant, Toothless was certain that Hiccup was as much a captive in this relationship as he was. His heart soared when Hiccup returned the kiss with equal force.

Toothless smiled to himself—Hiccup wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man. He hadn't changed too much in their time together, but even he did change outwardly, Toothless knew this was still his Hiccup.

In his eyes, Hiccup _was_ handsome.

He wasn't the only one who thought Hiccup was handsome however…

With a jolt, Toothless awakens. Hope in his heart, wishing, he looks down, wanting to see those human hands.

Dragon talons…

He eyes the rest of his body with self-loathing. He feels the warmth of the sun on his scales; he must've dozed off waiting for Hiccup. A daydream…

Consumed with rage, Toothless sent several fiery blasts towards the sky, cursing his true form.

When Hiccup entered moments later, Toothless wasn't sure what to feel.

One look at the lovely blonde who trailed behind and Toothless didn't feel anything but defeat.

For the remainder of the day, Hiccup and Astrid were at a loss to why Toothless was depressed, even during the ride.

Toothless was daydreaming.

But in this daydream, he won his prize; with force.

**AN: Whoa! Dragon-angst. XD**


	3. Within The Lines

**AN: Wow, thanks so much for the support everybody! I honestly didn't expect so many people to start following it, so it's really nice that people do like the idea. XD**

**Thanks to: kilatails, Pricat, marstoearth, milo the ninja, Tiara Shin, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, PaintedAme, VampireloverD, xxHaleinaxx, and all you beloved people who added during the first chapter! ('Cause you ALL matter to me!)**

**Anyway, I ended up getting three prompts from my friend at school; yeah, three in one day! I don't know if that's annoying to all or not so I think I'll just put up one… Unless you want all three up just say so. LOL I've never been able to have so many ideas flow so easily before… Kinda scary. XD And I get to drag her and my other friend against their will— Uh, I mean, take them civilly along to see it for their first time. –looks from side to side-**

**Prompt: Paper **

**DISCLAIMER: Until I get it written down in permanent ink on a contract, I'm never gonna own them.**

_Within The Lines_

Hiccup drew rapidly on the paper, glancing up again, and looking back down. Toothless eyed the movements, transfixed. What perplexed the beast was the subject of the drawing. Why was he detailing the trees so vividly? And the rocks? Giving what was a shrug, Toothless kept watching. Then Hiccup drew an oval-like shape, drawing lines from the top. Toothless watched closely, admiring how Hiccup could create such art with ease.

The dragon was so absorbed in the proportions and the curves that he blinked when he saw it was a boy taking shape. Not just a boy, but Hiccup himself. Toothless admitted it was a _lot_ better than what he had attempted to make.

Hiccup began another form, larger in width and height, alien. And Toothless watched as the simplest of lines were coming together, shaping him neatly beside Hiccup's rendition of himself.

The young man looks up at the dragon then, grinning. "See, bud? It's us," Hiccup states. "Like it?"

Toothless nods vigorously, admiring the strokes of the background, the lines that formed him and his friend. He wasn't just a pet; he was a friend. He found his tail begin to wag in delight.

And they both stared at the beauty of their friendship within the lines.

**AN: On a more cheerful note. XD**


	4. A Son's Wish

**AN: Thanks so much to: Bloody Kitten, Hunter117, kilatails, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, Taisi, spottedsky, al28894, csiphantom, Luciee.x, possessed obsession, sidajack, samkyuubi, and everyone from before for their support!**

**This was a prompt my friend gave me. Yesterday was great and all, since my friends did like the movie—though when they got logical with it I had to shake my head! XD—but it went downhill after that. Don't you hate it when that happens? -_- Anyway, let's get to it! **

**Prompt: Disappointment**

**DISCLAIMER: The closest I'll **_**ever**_** feel part of the movie, is that the voice actress for Astrid and I share the same first name. –sigh- Boy, do I feel this prompt.**

_A Son's Wish_

When his mother died, he felt as though praise went with her.

Hiccup would wander idly through Berk, thinking, building in his mind, while other kids trained to become dragon hunters. Admittedly, he enjoyed contemplating scenarios and inventions, but the insults that came were not what he wanted.

Because he was the son of Stoic, the other children didn't hurt him; too much.

He was scrawny—a fishbone, and thus, an easy target.

But that _was_ the greatest stab of all: he was the son of their mighty chief.

Vikings were supposed to be bloodthirsty, strong, and despite their irrationality, they needed strategic insights. He possessed none of these qualities. But he wanted that approval, that approval only his father could bequeath to him.

Gods how he wanted his father to say, "I'm proud of you…"

For a while, Hiccup stopped being inquisitive about everything around him. He tried hard to be like the other Vikings. He heard children declaring what dragon they would bring down when they got bigger. He did too. He had said, "I'm going to be the first Viking in history to slay a Night Fury!"

Everyone laughed; they were ignorant of a boy who was sick and tired of being left out.

He wanted to scream at them, poisonous anger coating his tongue, but he held it; the anger disturbed him more than anything, but oh, how he wanted to cry, "Listen to me! I can do it! Just give me a chance!"

Hiccup wondered if trying was worth it.

He didn't…feel like himself; at all.

But when he sees his father in battle, determination floods into him again. He wanted to make his father proud. He was tired of being a disappointment to everybody.

Hiccup smiles slightly now, remembering the void, the despair he had hid, even from himself.

As he strokes his dragon, laughing at the purr Toothless made, Hiccup knew he made it.

And all he had to do was be Hiccup—just Hiccup.

**AN: A sad one but he got the happy ending. XD**


	5. To Love

**AN: Man, writing is so therapeutic… XD Tell me if this is odd everyone! Writing from Toothless' POV was challenging since I had no clue how he would talk. I tried my best, though. LOL**

**Prompt: Terror**

_To Love_

You were going to die.

And it scared me.

I never felt terror before, not before meeting you.

You're so peculiar; even when you had me in your clutches, you didn't kill me. I felt resigned to my fate when I saw that weapon, and my heart had sped a little. It had not been from fear, it was from disbelief—disbelief and wonder and ire that a whelp such as you had brought me down.

Then all my emotions grew tenfold when you released me from those bonds.

Why had you done it? I didn't want to be grateful to you—eternal creatures like me are not supposed to be grateful to anyone, to anything.

I hated you. You may have freed me, but you still had stolen the most important thing in the world to me: my ability to fly.

That's the soul of a dragon, and you had taken it from me—I was hollow.

Then, remarkably, you returned it to me. Just like that, like it was the simplest possibility in the world, you gave me back my soul. A mortal had done what only a god can do: give one a soul. And you did it.

_Why?_

Why _did_ you care so much?

Why _did_ you want to look after me after all I had done?

And why was _I_ beginning to _love you_?

That's another concept that was new to me. I had never felt love before you, either. When you came to see me, I felt a thrill. Eventually, I had begun to look forward to just seeing your face everyday. Whether I flew or not didn't matter to me—I just wanted to see _you_, watch you make lines in the ground that looked like me, listen to you talk about your dreams, be the friend you always wanted, so I could have a friend I always, unknowingly, wanted too.

I loved you.

The first time you were in danger, panic seized me, and I fought to reach you. I hadn't cared when your people began to chain me—you were safe and that's what was important to me.

Then you had been about to die.

My blood had congealed, frozen, despite the natural heat in my bones, the flames surrounding us. Fear had been so compelling, making my heart stop, and all I could hear was yours: the heart that echoed of a love I reciprocated and didn't deserve.

You were going to die.

And I was so, so, terrified.

In my terror, I had gripped your leg, and the sound of joints dislocating crushed me, but I knew it was better than _losing all of you_.

I'm sorry that I had done you such a wrong. But I was scared, and I couldn't lose you. I wouldn't be able to take such a pain. I was selfish. I couldn't lose the one being I had let in; I never knew what life meant before, but now that I do know what it means, I want it with me forever.

I know now that's what I've been looking for. I've been looking for _you_ and I want you with me, always. I wish I could tell you that, no matter what gets in my way, even if it's the _entire world_, I will always come for you, fight for you, give my life for you, because you did for me. No matter what, I hope you understand that I will always come for you.

Because I know what it's like to love someone; I know what it's like to _be_ loved.

Thank you for loving me, and letting me love you.


	6. The Sane and the Insane

**AN: Thanks to: Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, Luciee.x, crazysquirl, bakedbrownie, Reader One, XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX, newworldwriter1 and everyone else who is following!**

**This is the third one today… I swear I'm scaring myself—updating this frequently, even short ones, is a sign of the apocalypse. Get those bomb shelters ready, folks. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.**

**Prompt: Light**

_The Sane and the Insane_

"I never took Toothless for one who would… well, act like this. It's still pretty surprising."

Hiccup laughed, tilting the hammer which way and that, watching how entranced Toothless was by the small little dot on the ground. "Yeah, I think he's a bit crazy really. Who gets entertained by a little speck of light?"

Toothless snorted, withal, kept his large gaze on the iota of sunlight.

"Can dragons be crazy?" inquired Astrid, giggling.

Hiccup shrugged, smiling at her. "Who knows? Someone like Toothless probably is."

The dragon either was pretending not to hear and care, or was just oblivious. They could say all they wanted about him—he was having too much fun.

Astrid brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and Hiccup felt his throat hitch. The rays of gold hit her face at an appealing angle, illuminating her already glowing skin, turning her fair hair and cerulean orbs brighter. Red stained his cheeks and Astrid smirked knowingly, though she, too, felt a blush creeping up.

Apparently, in his chagrin, Hiccup stopped briefly in moving the hammer, and Toothless turned to glare.

Neither noticed, now staring straight into other's eyes.

Toothless trilled in perplexity; usually, he was the only one who can sense their attraction to each other. It was pretty obvious. But the one time he _didn't_ want them to stop and get all affectionate, they do.

Toothless was torn between roaring to get the refraction on the ground moving and letting them have one of their moments. Being the loyal pet he was, Toothless settled on the latter, though he made a point to flop hard on the ground. Chasing light was a lot more entertaining than looking into someone's face in his opinion. How he got such an owner, he'll never know.

He looks at them; they were still on cloud nine.

Toothless lay, resigned. And they thought _he_ was insane…

**AN: If I had been him, I'd have whacked them anyway... XD**


	7. Shadows

**AN: Thanks to: bogart, Adm. J. Kirk McGill, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, Alana-kittychan, ArmoredSoul, Ivan's Kitsune, Victoria Noble, Taisi, al28894, Luciee.x, Adalgisa, and everyone else for their support! I'm blushing real hard right now. XD**

**This next prompt was given by Kiyosaisei Ichimaru. I hope it's up to your and everyone else's expectations! 'Cause, honestly, I try to write more for my readers than myself sometimes. LOL**

**Prompt: Night**

**DISCLAIMER: When you hear of a fanatic breaking into DreamWorks studios to steal HTTYD on the news, only **_**then**_** can you be certain I'm trying; till then, it's just FF for me. XD**

_Shadows_

Morning, noon, and night, my son would wander through our village of Berk, with his ever looming shadow at his shoulder.

If you had told me that I would have a dragon tamer for a son, who, eventually, would become inseparable from his newfound pet and gather more of the creatures to live amongst us, I would've shipped you off on a log and hoped you drowned; and to make sure you did, I'd have poured blood on you for extra measure.

Hiccup had never really been a particular boy of worth: he'd been different since he took his first gulp of air. Seven generations of warriors…and I wound up with a boy who couldn't hurt anything. And if he could, he wouldn't want to.

But now I know it will always be because he won't.

We Vikings had been in the dark for so long; we couldn't remember what it was like to be _truly_ sensitive. Our brutish demeanors simply covered that for us because we understood what a punch or a kick meant—our own way of affection.

Hiccup never did. That boy was too rational; that's why no one—I included—could ever understand what was so difficult to comprehend about our violent manners.

Hiccup, I now see, though, had been the dawn to our endless nights: he cast light over us, illuminating our surroundings with remarkable clarity. And, honestly, I didn't like the shadows that came behind all of us.

It's strange how everything had changed so quickly. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Hiccup had been more of a Viking... Then I watch the beast stride proudly beside Hiccup, and I realize I could not have had a better son to call my own. The Night Fury had done my son a lot of good, as well as for me and the rest of us.

If the dragon hadn't been befriended by Hiccup, the village would still be lost in a world of black, lost to the possibilities of a new day. All we needed to see the world was bring a creature of night into it, and realize how much we resembled it so.

I'm glad the night has ended. Because now, I finally see my son and I feel joy.


	8. Through And Through

**AN: Hey y'all! Thanks to: PyroDea, xXxSapphireJewelxXx, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru and everybody else! You gals and guys' rock! Yeah the list is short because I'm making another quick update. XD**

**These next four prompts were all given to me by Ivan's Kitsune. I'll do my best! :D**

**Prompt: Time**

**DISCLAIMER: It's Opposite Day! Oh wait… It doesn't exist. –snaps fingers-**

_Through And Through_

Hiccup always seemed so… durable in his own unique way. That was why Hiccup was so close to Toothless—he was above and beyond the norm of human society. He had a special knack for going against all odds and coming out of it; never totally unscathed, but he always did, and he always returned to Toothless, a grin on his face.

Toothless _always _did his best to protect his friend and master from harm. Even if he wound up somehow injured in the process, he was there to wreak havoc on whoever sought to injure Hiccup, living up to his name a thousand times over.

The demon would unleash hell with a vengeance… till there was _nothing_.

But there was something more powerful than maces, sturdier than the earth, and always precise and sure in its blows: time.

Time was an enemy Toothless never contemplated; what did a dragon with immortality have cause to think of from a notion that was intangible? For dragons, sunsets and sunrises didn't mean anything except a pretty, glowing atmosphere.

For humans, for _Hiccup_, they were numbered.

Toothless had forgotten that humans don't live forever.

It's been years now. The children Hiccup and Astrid had were long gone, too; as were their grandchildren, and their great-grandchildren were fleshing into the molds of middle-aged adults, affected by time already.

He stayed the same—forever and ever, till the world ceased, he would be the same.

Hiccup's descendants took care of him, but none had ever touched him the way Hiccup did.

Half of him was gone; he couldn't fly as well as before: his heart was never in it anymore.

Toothless had forgotten humans don't live forever. But he was vigilant in his loyalty. After the village took care of his needs, he would head up to the burial site, and sit beside his deceased companion, looking up to the sky, till it turned a rosy hue and specks of white covered the vast ocean of midnight. He didn't mourn out loud anymore—he knew the sound of his cries scared the villagers.

But he took comfort in the fact that, though time took away the physical bonds, Hiccup was alive in memory and heart.

And Toothless waited; because, maybe, just maybe... time will find him too.

**AN: Has anyone ever seen the movie ****Hachiko: A Dog's Story****? It's an incredible tear-jerker—it made me madly love my dogs even more! I realize now it was subconsciously inspiring said drabble. Only difference is, Hachi was reunited with his master after ten years and his is a true tale. Toothless… Who knows…?**


	9. Hysteria

**AN: Thanks to: kilatails, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, riinala19, Evil Chocolate of Doom, and many others for their support! Much love everybody! I would give you all your favourite desserts if I could! And, if you don't like desserts, I'd still find you something to reward you! XD**

**Another prompt from Ivan's Kitsune. Hope you like this, too!**

**Prompt: Blood**

**DISCLAIMER: -checks mirror- Nope. I don't look like Chris Sanders or Dean DeBlois. Darn.**

_Hysteria_

Running in the dragon's mind was a jumbled mess of: _He'sbleedinghe'sbleedinghe'sbleedinghe'sbleedingwhy'shebleedingwhy'shebleeding?!_

No one would have ever figured that Toothless would become rampant with worry, and the emotions flickering in his eyes would have made any tough heart soften with sympathy.

Until Toothless grabbed Hiccup by the belt and hauled him hurriedly into the medicine bay; now every Viking—and dragon—was too scared to get near Hiccup. Toothless might bite their heads off.

"Toothless!" Hiccup protested, his head reeling from the sudden volition.

The dragon didn't stop and burst through the door.

The medicine man was confused, eyeing the beast—that looked like he was about to have an anxiety attack—and the young man who held a look of petulant annoyance, lined with _some_ amusement, on his features.

"What is the matter, Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head. "It's just a paper cut."

The medicine man laughed and Hiccup joined in. Toothless was disturbed; humans and their sick sense of humour…

**AN: Toothless would hate our TV shows, then! I was **_**sorely**_** tempted to make it dark—c'mon, the prompt's BLOOD—**_**but**_** I decided to save that for a following one and do something kind of funny to balance out the drabbles. I kinda wanted to write a Toothless with motherly instincts anyway. Like with the fish… LOL Hope that's all right. XD **


	10. Lost Relevancy::

**AN: Thanks to: newworldwriter1, xmasfairyholly, Wirewolf, Alana-kittychan, Ivan's Kitsune, al28894, Took-Baggins, Nashara, Tales-of-a-Sloth, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, kilatails, Luciee.x, ct (), Cherry Soup, oONatsuOo, Live Like Music., Never Forgotten RIP Barbaro, Inu-Leeli, cutekoala and many others from before! I'm happy you all like it so much! It means a lot to me. :D Here's another idea from Ivan's Kitsune!**

**Prompt: Obsession **

**XXX**

**WARNING: Being more of a writer/reader on mature and, especially, darker themes, I let that side take creative liberties with the chapter. Thus, it is under the category: **_**Mature**_**. If the prospect of **_**Hiccup/Toothless as couple**_**, even if one-sided, disturbs you, please **_**do not **_**continue past the point of the warning and hold on till another friendlier chapter is posted. I'm a novice in **_**many**_** ways still when it comes to sex—both here and the real world—though I feel it dutiful to give a heads up to those who aren't ready to read such material. My work has never been outright pornography, and if it seemed that way, I certainly didn't mean for it to be; however, this **_**is**_** the first—and possibly the last—time that I'll post something with some actual descriptions. This isn't meant to degrade any of you in any form either—I just want people comfortable because that's what I wish others had done for me before I was ready to know about sex. I apologize if this sounded more of a confession for a priest than a warning.**

**XXX**

**Whew! I hate being serious on FF—it's my happy place! A'ight, so I'm sure y'all are good if you're this far. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD. But it owns me.**

_Lost Relevancy_

Skin was fair in the moonlight—so fair that it wasn't fair to just _sit and watch_.

Though, he had not meant to observe.

A voyeuristic dragon… Who would have thought such a thing?

But the Night Fury was that kind of beast. And envy was an even nastier monster.

Humans had a strange way of coupling: the urgent grinding of flesh and the gnashing of teeth, nipping, lapping; emitting low frequencies of such pleasure that would quickly heighten, becoming intense high cries, hoarse and dazed, and they would thrash, begging, "More, more, more!" and it was needless to say that he was disturbed.

But he _was_ intrigued, aroused. He couldn't deny that.

There had been excuses; the biggest being that he was here to make sure the boy was safe.

Yet there was that darker passion within, stirring that primal instinct for a mate when he watched the girl fondle the young man, stroking loins, whispering such sweet, soft words, the Night Fury quivered with yearning for the boy she held close to her breasts, margin by margin bringing him in deeper while coquettishly fluttering her lashes, sighing into his neck, knowing she held the Viking in the palm of her hand. This yearning was only outmatched by a severe loathing towards her, and he wanted nothing more than to send her to fiery oblivion, declare that the boy was his—his and his alone.

By all rights, the young lad should be his possession, a treasure he would love till time stopped, suspending them together forever.

In the darkness, however, where he lurked like a demon hiding from heaven's light, the dragon heard a different story, though it was always the same for the two who were a tangle of pale limbs, twined in a fierce embrace. "I love you" was and meant their simple fairytale. For the Night Fury, it meant falling off the precipice, flightless, helpless, till he hit the ground, broken; repeatedly.

He was jealous—he wanted to be the one the boy looked at, with that face flushed, his voice never sounding more beautiful than when he murmured gentle words, hands caressing slowly and always eliciting moans, planting such gossamer kisses it would've put the softness of a butterfly's wing to shame. He would often imagine that it was actually himself the boy was talking to; but it never worked for too long.

Did he blame the boy for being part of this?

Honestly, he didn't. He could never blame the human boy for anything anymore, not since he began to love him more than he should have, more than should have been possible for two such different species.

But he did love the boy—loved him so much his heart felt as though it would burst from its cavity.

Every night, when two bodies merged, his heart beat faster, wishing desperately that it could eject and become one with the boy's; and if it didn't, he didn't want the useless thing back—he wanted to be empty.

Hollow eyes would stare, glazed over with this new, utterly unhealthy, obsession—the look of the addicted. Because he was so enraptured, he felt that disgust at himself, sensibly knowing better; withal, there was a part of him that loved it, relishing it, because that cryptic side wanted that fantasy so very badly, that it would do anything to find it. Even if it was to spy on the one he coveted, because that's what obsession had done to him—make him vulnerable and callous.

And with each dawn, he was truly beginning not to care.

**AN: Whoa, a long one. Sorry 'bout that. LOL Really random, but while looking for errors, I noticed that the first letters going down on lines 1-4 spelled out the word S-T-A-B and B-A-T-S up… Honestly, I thought it creepy since I didn't plan it. I might think it's cool tomorrow though… XD**


	11. Unnecessary

**AN: Thanks so much to: al28894, Ivan's Kitsune, ArmoredSoul, Live Like Music., Never Forgotten RIP Barbaro, nikkithm, Inu-Leeli, cutekoala, kt2209 (), xxHaleinaxx, Luciee.x, Serena Inverse, Captain Loconut, AppleGirlin, Misunderstood-Hanyou, Snea, xXRomanticTragedyXx and everyone else still following! It means a lot to me! :D**

**LOL Looking back on the last drabble, I think I overdid the warning a tad—'cause I've read enough that were more descript than mine before!—but I was very happy with the response overall! XD Here we go Ivan's Kitsune! The last prompt from you! Hope you all like!**

**Prompt: Sorrow**

**DISCLAIMER: I just have a really cool background of Hiccup and Toothless for my laptop. Other than that, I have zilch. **

_Unnecessary_

Toothless had never seen Hiccup cry before. And the first time he did was a frightening experience.

What could have made Hiccup so upset? Did he feel sick? Was he hurting somewhere?

It was a really perturbing situation. He had always been sure and confident in every challenge thrown his way, unless Hiccup was involved. But this… was just impossible. He had no idea what caused the young man so much distress and the dragon felt his insides churning from the sounds of Hiccup's weeping.

Was there nothing he could do?

He really couldn't do anything—he couldn't even _ask_ the boy what was bothering him.

So Toothless did the only thing he could offer; he sat, listening, gently pressed beside the boy's arm, trying to give as much silent comfort possible.

After the sobs turned into little sniffles, Hiccup rubbed his eyes, drew in a large breath, and patted Toothless on the head—the message received and the thank you given. Toothless felt relieved, and glad that he could help his beloved master. And he didn't even need words.

**AN: I'll leave it to your imaginations to why he was crying. –giggle- Anyway, has anyone else been reading ****Mein Vollkommener Beschützer by Star-Struck Inu? I found it just a little over an hour ago and I love it! The authoress does a wonderful job portraying the characters in HTTYD. X3**


	12. Before And After

**AN: Thanks to: ArmoredSoul, gothgrrl13, CrazySpark, Luciee.x, Ivan's Kitsune, Alana-kittychan, Nathalia Potter, Kiyosaisei Ichimaru, kilatails, Glacia Night, xxHaleinaxx, oONatsuOo, Douce bag 69, LOL Trumpet, deranged black kitten of doom, and all of you still following! You're all wonderful! :D**

**This next one is provided by Nathalia Potter! **

**Prompt: Friends**

**DISCLAIMER: Nein. **

_Before And After_

I look around the circle of young Vikings and it slowly dawns on me that they're friends. Not bullies, not enemies… but actually friends.

It's a wonder, really—they're nothing like me and I'm nothing like them. The only reason they had begun to show any respect towards me is because… well, I'm the Dragon Rider. It was a bit flattering at first, I'll admit—and, honestly, who wouldn't be? Although, there are times when I look back on my life before meeting Toothless—all the taunting and name-calling—and I wonder if that would've been my existence forever.

If I had never found Toothless that fateful day, I'm very sure that the mocking would have continued till I was on my very deathbed; then, they'd dance on tomb just for the hilarity of it all. It's cruel, but it's the Viking way of humiliation. I had been certain of it.

Once they had begun being nice to me—as nice as Vikings go—they weren't so bad, really. They still smelled, were tougher than leather, and unpleasant even in affection, but I didn't mind so much. It was much better than before. Snotlout was surprisingly sensitive in certain matters—such as tenderly caring for a Terror, which was an event I never thought to witness; Ruffnut and Tuffnut were as violent as ever, however, there were moments when their relentless choke holds looked to be more of an _embrace_ and I thought that was interesting to observe.

I wasn't sure why—maybe it was due to having been picked on them for so long—but their gentler sides were oddly… foreign. It didn't actually bother me—it was just startling for a while once I looked past the gruff exterior.

_They're human,_ I then tell myself, and I find myself grinning that they're not strangers to me anymore.

My most complex—but strangely perfect—friendship was with the creature who made this possible—the sleek and powerful Night Fury who followed me everywhere and anywhere. His company was the one that made me feel the most complete; I know this because there's an unnerving yawn of loneliness when he's not next to me—even if brief. The tribe of Berk believes it's just a bond between master and pet, but it's deeper—he _is_ my best friend: he made me see sides of myself I never thought existed.

Though I'm very grateful now for the friends I have gained, I don't believe I'll ever be more content than having just Toothless by me. I catch myself thinking, "I didn't save you—it was the other way around." And it's uplifting that the gods gave me Toothless. I remember being littler and praying to the gods that I would receive the greatest companion in the entire world, understanding me in deeper ways without my having to say anything, one that could take me from problems swiftly and surely.

And I got him. Toothless is mine, and I'm thankful to have him for my best friend.

**AN: IT'S DONE! THE END! Psyche. XD Hope this was alright! Thanks for reading! Keep the prompts coming, too! LOL**

**~KSDG**


	13. One More Red Nightmare

**AN: Whoo! Another from Ivan's Kitsune! This ended being more of a one-shot.**

**Prompt: Insanity**

**DISCLAIMER: Wherefore art thou stabbing me with thy questions?! It's 'NAY'!**

_One More Red Nightmare_

Astrid trudged slowly, vision a blur, and she weakly pressed her hand against her forearm, scarlet ribbons trailing and staining the white sheet of snow blanketing the earth. The snow had been beautiful just a few months ago, but that had been a lifetime ago—when everything was pristine, clairvoyant, sure.

Their life had been like the snow—and now blood tainted it; it always defiled something…

She fought the urge to pinch her nose from the sharp scent of sulfur. She glances down at her arm again. Looking about, the girl finds a pathetic rag, charred and sickly with soot, and winds it around her arm. She had been hiding for what felt an eternity. The sun had risen three times, and now set for a third, but those were the longest, most frightening, days and nights in all her life.

All she heard was screaming, screaming, and screaming, mingled with a roar of such ferocity it shook the very foundations of her home. Now it was all in shambles. She couldn't hate the one who had caused all this—because _he_ had loved the demon, brought the very physical manifestation of sin and hatred into their village. But because _he_ had loved the beast, she will carry on her love for _him_ to the devil who had loved _him_ too.

Nothing was more formidable than a demon shoved over the brink.

So that's why she was here—not just here in the village, but here _alive_. Anyone who had loved _him_ had been spared from hell's wrath. That's why she and Stoick were not dead. But they felt dead, their hearts having been burned with the scorn and hurt the demon had unleashed on everyone else. Stoick was in a catatonic state; where she should have felt pity to see her mighty leader fall so much, she felt envy that she couldn't lose her mind, too, and anger to be alone.

Hearing a rasping breath, Astrid walked cautiously into the hut that had belonged to the one she loved; it was ominous in the gloom, hot air washing over her skin, causing her instincts to cry, "Run!" but her heart was crying, wanting to be close to something he had touched, that he loved enough to risk his life for.

Jealousy sent another pang into her heart; it was the demon's fault—it was all that monster's fault that_ he_ was gone, that she could never hear _his_ voice anymore, reach for _him_ anymore, see _him_ anymore, tell _him_ that she loved _him_ anymore!

Blinding the compassion in her heart, envy and temerity finally unveiled, she yells into the black, "Damn you! It's your fault! Everything's your fault! Hiccup—" it hurt to say his name "—is dead because of you! He protected you when you should've protected him! _I hate you_!"

There was no reply, not even a whisper in the dark.

Then she was on the ground, looking up into green oculars clouded with rage, intense and burning. The demon roared, agony vibrating from his voice into every fiber of her being. She felt guilty, but at the same time, she wanted to hate the dragon, hate him till she died or the world stopped—whichever came first.

"Kill me then! Why won't you kill me?!" she shouted back, digging her nails into the scaly hide.

The demon was insane—he lost his mind to grief long ago—but he was not so far gone enough to kill the female his master had cherished so deeply; and though he understood her desire to die, that loyalty seared into his soul halted him from doing so. The boy would never forgive him…

And Astrid seemed to comprehend, because she finally broke down, heaving such powerful sobs her body shook with each spasm of air. She wrapped her arms around the devil's neck, welcoming the sudden rush of warmth his skin produced. She was so cold.

Maybe she reached the final stage of anguish: insanity. But if that was the case, why was she feeling everything tenfold? Everything hurt—from the sting in her arm to the sting of tears to the sting in her heart.

In this moment, she felt close to the demon, to the one she loved, and she absentmindedly brushed her lips on the dragon. She loved the creature, hated him as well. Gods, everything was confusing: she was here, trying to find a way out of her descent into insanity and not. She then chose the not and welcomed the beautiful nightmare.

Insanity was bliss.

**AN: Consider this an alternative to drabble eight. I think I messed up what I wanted in this as it got longer, but, hopefully, you all like it just the same. –nervous laugh-**


	14. Great Minds Think Alike

**AN: First, I'll get with the thanks: shelgirl92, District X, Luciee.x, Ivan's Kitsune, Alana-kittychan, 19thpersonality, kilatails, Taisi, al28894, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorson, m., CountryGrl, oONatsuOo, Kinuyasha, trulywicked, newworldwriter1, TheLastGlassRose, Ivan's Kitsune, Talythia Starseeker, Kantuya-chan, HappieApple, samfoxy234, WordWizard1, God's Foot Went SQUISH, TeaMongrel, Rathiri, and others continuing to follow! It means a lot to me! :3**

**Now I'm gonna talk. A lot. I gotta say that I'm very annoyed… Not at y'all—never at you lovely people—but at FF and my computer. See, this **_**was**_** posted before** **the now chapter 13 but the damn site got rid of it—even **_**my computer deleted it **_**from its files, so it was rather cumbersome to have to write something I had already worked on. -_- **

**I apologize profusely to Nathalia Potter who had requested the prompt for the deleted one. It's Camicazi, which is another problem. I know nothing of the character aside from the basic facts. So… once more, I'm winging her character. Nathalia, if you wish for me to rewrite, please ask and I'll happily do so! I'm also sorry for no updates on Friday; for those wondering why, I have **_**very**_** light-sensitive eyes—along with two computer classes at school—so I had to rest them or risk having them explode or something. XD**

**Lastly (Whew!), to Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorson: Well, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are rather violent—bickering and hitting each other, ya know. That's what I meant in "Friends" drabble they're violent. XD**

**I can't remember what else to say… I think that's it. LOL**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada. **

_Great Minds Think Alike_

"Hiccup!" greeted the female warrior, punching him affectionately on the arm.

"Hi," replied Hiccup, rubbing the now sore spot; that's definitely going to bruise. "It's great to see you Camicazi. It's been awhile."

The girl beams, "It has been awhile!" She then looks at his dragon and smiles wider. The young woman now glances at his prosthetic foot. "I was wondering when—or if—you were going to get a scar."

"Thanks," he remarked dryly, but the smile on his face made her heart give an odd little flutter.

"Hiccup!" rang a familiar voice. The young Viking turned, his own heart pulsating rapidly. "Hey, Astrid!"

"Who's this?" Astrid inquired; the voice was incredibly sweet, her face full of genuine interest. And he was scared. Camicazi spoke up first, "I'm a friend of Hiccup's."

"Right! From that tribe—the Bust Hustlers?"

"It's actually the Bog Burglars." Camicazi returned, equally polite. Hiccup felt his palms beginning to sweat, gaze flittering between the two women. It was rather disturbing to see them speaking amicably.

"What's brings you here?" asked Astrid.

"My mother thought it would be nice to pay a visit to Berk. I thought it would be great too—it's been several years since I've seen Hiccup and I wanted to see how he was doing."

"Well, as you can see, he's doing just fine." The smile grew sincere, and Hiccup recoiled inwardly.

"I can see that," the other female returned, looking up at him, adoringly. "You've gotten a lot taller, Hiccup."

The boy laughed—or gave a small choke of a sob, whichever works—and he rubbed the back of his neck. He would've said the same thing about her, but he was quite certain he'd get slugged to the moon if he voiced his thoughts.

Toothless sensed his master's distress, and nudged Hiccup on the shoulder. Grasping the opportunity, Hiccup stammered, "Toothless, uh, needs some help with something, so, I'm just, um, going to help him out with… whatever… he wants help with…"

"All right," the two girls returned, still staring at one another.

Once the dragon and rider had gone out of range, Hiccup turns to his dragon, and questions, "Were you scared too?" Toothless nodded and Hiccup was relieved that he wasn't the only one grateful to leave.


	15. Bad, Bad, Bad,

**AN: Thanks to: 19thpersonality, ArmoredSoul, Ivan's Kitsune, hollyboo2001, newworldwriter1, Luciee.x, Paranoidman, MusicPeaceAndCheese, and others still following! –throws chocolate kisses- Literally, y'know, those Hershey ones. XD Here's one from 19thpersonality! **

**Prompt: Difficult**

**DISCLAIMER: Though I hate McDonald's I think I'll order a Happy Meal to get a toy… Oh, how low I have sunk…**

_Bad, Bad, Bad_

"Come back here!" Hiccup shouted, and the villagers watched in mild surprise and amusement as he swerved through their homes, trying desperately to catch his dragon.

Toothless halted briefly then leapt gracefully up onto a hut; his expression was smug, tail twitching, taunting.

"Get down here! You're being very difficult!" the young man scolded, arms akimbo.

The dragon cocked his head at an arrogant angle, green emeralds dancing, saying, "Get me then, oh mighty one."

Hiccup strode purposefully and attempted to climb up the hut; he managed, luckily. Then, unfortunately, Toothless merely hopped down. "Toothless! Get back over here!" The dragon just flicked an ear, peered up at the boy, and grinned.

_No,_ warned Hiccup to himself. _Don't fall for it… Don't fall for it…_

Toothless stretched then, hunched forward, his tail in the air, wagging happily. Good gods, did his eyes get _bigger_? Did that grin get _even_ _cuter_?

_Confound it, no! No, no, no, you are Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III—be stronger than this!_

Toothless whimpered.

"No, Toothless," the Viking breathed slowly, trying to contain his emotions. "I have to brush your teeth—you want them to fall out or something?"

Toothless seemed to laugh, and Hiccup wondered if he was thinking something like, "Silly human, dragons don't lose their teeth!"

Even so, Hiccup did what he knew would work, determined not to lose. He jumped as high as he could, away from soft ground and other homes. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face at the horrified screech Toothless emitted, a blur of black lightning as he caught him in mid-air.

"There, now will you come get your teeth cleaned?"

Toothless snorted, set Hiccup on the ground, and reluctantly followed him back. And Hiccup said _he_ was difficult.


	16. Scars

**AN: Thanks to: Daniel The king of Dragons, TinySprite, aradow, Joucelin Hades, Alana-kittychan, newworldwriter1, and others following! Woot! Third one today! X3 The prompt is from 19thpersonality, too! Thanks y'all!**

**Prompt: Violence**

**DISCLAIMER: I WANT IT OUT ON BLU-RAY 3D ALREADY!!!!!**

_Scars_

I never noticed the scars on Toothless before. His scales were so black that they were impossible to see; not only that, but I could never imagine _my_ Toothless having any sort of scar. Aside from the one I gave him… I recoil at the reminder, and just move closer to the warmth he emanates, my hand stark white in contrast with the onyx glinting in the sun. His eyes flicker open and deep green orbs lock onto mine.

"You've had a violent life, haven't you?" I suddenly blurt out.

Giving me a strange look, Toothless rises and sits on his haunches, staring down at me as though waiting for me to explain what I mean.

"Well…" I slowly begin, licking my chapped lips. "I saw a few scars on you yesterday while removing your saddle…"

He croons gently, patiently.

"It just made me wonder, buddy. That's all. I guess it sort of… surprised me, you know?"

He shakes his head, not comprehending.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I drag in a long breath, relaxing against his side. "You're just really strong, Toothless; and you're so incredibly smart and fast—"

Interrupting me with a purr, he seems to_ smirk_ at me; I return it with my own. "—and handsome, of course, bud; devilishly, even."

Toothless puffs his chest, head held erect and I laugh, scratching his back. "Well, anyway, it seemed strange to me that you would have scars at all because of all those assets that make you who you are. I couldn't imagine you having wounds that went that deep."

He makes a low rumbling sound, almost similar to a laugh, but he looks behind him, as do I; my face must have appeared incredibly crestfallen at that instant because his large head was suddenly near mine and soft, soothing noises emitted from his throat, nuzzling against my chest.

"I _am_ sorry about it…" I murmur, my forehead now against his neck.

He purrs, indicates the saddle with his tail, then points to me and easily gives me a smile that matches his name—he's been getting better at giving smiles—and nuzzles even closer against me. I feel one tug the corners of my mouth, too.

As he lies back down onto the grass, curling around my frame, I find myself not feeling so upset and regretful about the violence that happened to both of us. It had brought him to me, and though I can't ever change the past, I _can_ try to make the future better for him, to make sure he never has to have another scar again.

Comfortably nestled on him, lulled by the already slow beats of his dozing form, sleeps blankets over me and I'm content.


	17. Home

**AN: -gapes- This story has ONE-HUNDRED?! Wow… -has to douse herself with cold water- Thanks to: Luciee.x, oONatsuOo, CountryGrl, kulacute, Keitaro073190, MusicPeaceAndCheese, newworldwriter1, Ivan's Kitsune, shadowkat121, Taisi (the 100****th**** reviewer!), RinTikari, Paranoidman, Alana-kittychan, and others still following! You're all so wonderful! **

**Man… I kind of feel bad. I wish my thoughts came as easily to me with my other stories—which I've been neglecting for these drabbles…. –slaps her wrists with a ruler-**

**Here's a prompt from newworldwriter1! One of them, anyway—they listed six including this one. XD**

**Prompt: Separation**

**DISCLAIMER: I did it! HTTYD is mine! –suddenly hears sirens- -jumps out window- CRAP, I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS! –dies-**

_Home_

Pacing the shores of Berk, the dragon watches the distant horizon, sea mist spraying lightly against his skin. He hadn't seen Hiccup in a long time; the warriors were called to a gathering involving other tribes and, Hiccup, being the son of the chief—and now a well-known warrior for the battle against the Green Death—was obligated to attend.

His rider had left two and a half weeks ago; this was, normally, not a long period of passing for dragons—for most, it would've been a simple blink of their eyes.

For Toothless, he felt the separation wearing him down, a heavy solid rock of nerves; it was _forever_ only living it a thousand times over. Lying down on the sandy shore, the scent of brine salt wafting into his nostril, Toothless gave a pitiful moan.

The separation was _eating him alive_.

Putting his massive dark head on his paws, he watches the sun set, then rise; fall, rise; fall, rise….

This was _maddening_!

Tempted to hurl himself into the water and _swim_ all the way to the next isle, the dragon halts as his green gaze grips onto distant black dots, approaching leisurely and in _his_ direction! Toothless feels his heart beat in excitement, and he gives a joyously relieved croon, hopping up and down along the shoreline, gaily kicking up sand and wriggling his tail.

The ship docked and before the boat could even begin to unload its passengers and cargo, Toothless had leapt aboard; and before Hiccup could so much as say, "Hey, bud!" the dragon tackled the boy, licking his face, and just amazingly happy to have Hiccup back where he belonged—and Toothless felt at home, the separation fleeting like a bad dream; he was home, home with him.

**AN: I was just throwing numbers for their traveling distance; totally clueless. XD**


	18. Something Missing

**AN: Thanks to: newworldwriter1, Ivan's Kitsune, Luciee.x, trulywicked, NovaSphear, MusicPeaceAndCheese, hollyboo2001, Taisi, kt2209, Tefnut Talvi, oONatsuOo, ArmoredSoul, bellatrix, shelgirl92, Alana-kittychan, and others continuing to read! Thanks so much!**

**I'm very happy with all the prompts my box is receiving! I've been doing prompts by order of who requested first (even one requests 12 at one time, I'm doing them first) but I'll do everybody's I swear! EVERYBODY'S! Unless you guys want me to stop doing them chronologically—I honestly only do that so I'll know what I did easier. XD Here's one from newworldwriter1! **

**Prompt: Loneliness**

**DISCLAIMER: No… -gives dejected sigh-**

_Something Missing_

He was amongst his kind, but he felt a void—a gaping hole, incredibly close to his left, where his heart was; right… that was also where Toothless _should_ be, ever guarding and standing like Hiccup's own living crutch.

The young man's brows drew together, frowning deeply; the giant bonfire used for their meals felt distant, lukewarm, and the cheering was a quiet buzz in his ears; his mind was miles away across the sea, wondering how Toothless was doing. He shouldn't be worrying; a good handful of men and women had stayed behind to look after the other dragons, Toothless included.

Yet he didn't feel at ease.

Hiccup blew out a heavy sigh. Even when he conversed with other Vikings about his battle against the Green Death, he was hesitant; the reproaching words and disgust from so long ago still stung. They might revere him now, however, he still had that emotion of shame squirm every now and again.

The sun set and rose; it fell and rose—every day and night felt long.

The hole only seemed to grow, inch by inch.

Hiccup knew he shouldn't be feeling like this—but this much was true; he missed Toothless, and it was awful—downright awful—that he should be desiring the company of a creature who couldn't even _speak_ with him than the people around.

When it was time to leave the island, Hiccup felt relief swell and he anticipated going back to Berk. The boy was delightfully surprised to see Toothless prancing about the shore, and Hiccup felt that hole begin to recede. He didn't even care that the wind was practically knocked out of him when Toothless jumped on top of him.

The lonely feeling was gone, and Hiccup wondered where the hole went, like it had never been. Thinking nothing of it anymore, he just gave Toothless a bear hug, glad to have that familiar purr in his ears.

**AN: Yeah, it goes along with the last one, just from Hiccup's POV. Sorry 'bout that. XD**


	19. How to Energize Your Dragon

**AN: Let's keep this train going! Whoo-hoo!**

**Prompt: Emptiness**

_How to Energize Your Dragon_

"Okay, okay, look—once we get back to the village, I'll get you cod _and_ salmon, just hold tight, alright?"

Toothless grumbled; his stomach growled. Toothless was well-aware he could handle a little stomach pain—he'd been through tougher situations before—but his stomach was simply not cooperating today.

The rumbling in his stomach was deep, and it was, to his bewilderment, becoming dreadfully unbearable.

Toothless attempted to ignore it, and the result was not fruitful.

Huh… Even _fruit_ sounded delectable at the moment.

Drooping low, mind set on sinking his teeth into a nice, juicy fish, he almost didn't hear Hiccup cry out in surprise and narrowly missed a precipitous cliff.

"Whoa, bud," breathed Hiccup, thanking the gods he and his dragon didn't just become an ugly splat, "That was real close." He looks at the cargo in his hand. "I think this is enough for the medicinal bay; we can head back—"

Hiccup was lurched back, gripped the saddle tighter, and shouted, "Whoa! Where'd the sudden energy come from?!"


	20. Miracle

**AN: Yup! Gonna keep this going! This one is LONG.**

**Prompt: Joy**

_Miracle_

"I'm going to be a father!"

Hiccup had said this. Toothless had been astounded by the news, but he should've been expecting this—Hiccup and Astrid had been together for a long time now, and it was about time that they should be blessed with a child.

Toothless remembered how he had licked his rider's face, happy that Hiccup was happy.

Then, as the months passed, Toothless didn't know how to feel.

Hiccup had begun to worry about every little thing, never more than a foot away from Astrid; she, of course, would punch him on the arm and kiss him, saying, "Don't fret so much—I'm fine."

But Hiccup couldn't help the concern; it _was_ his first born and it's always a big deal when a little one is going to be born into their lives. Toothless, however, began to see less and less of the benefit a young one could bring.

The dragon was beginning to be left alone for long periods of time. Toothless didn't _want_ to be needy; clearly, this was how any normal father-to-be was going to act. Yet… Toothless could not help but feel a little overshadowed by this invisible presence. It was ridiculous really, but it was how he felt. Rides with Hiccup grew less and less till, eventually, the only time Hiccup ever mounted on him was to scour for herbs and plants that might lessen Astrid's discomfort and make the baby stronger.

Toothless knew all this was for the good of the child, _Hiccup's_ child, but he began to resent the neglect. One night that stood out was when Toothless heard Hiccup raise his voice in anger; he'd never heard it like that before, and, worried, he'd gone over to see what was the matter. He'd arrived just as Hiccup was leaving; rushing over, Toothless strode up to him, and was given the shock of his life when Hiccup snapped at him; it was a blow that rocked him to the core.

Toothless had to shake his head to regain his thoughts; he tried following again, and received the same result. The wanting to give Hiccup his space was whelmed over by the loyalty and Toothless followed, but at a good distance.

Then came the day the child was due. Smack in the middle of spring.

Toothless hadn't been allowed in there, for his large size would have rendered the hasty scurrying clumsy and inadequate. So he had stayed outside with Hiccup, watching his master's face as it flickered emotion after emotion, mostly ones of nervousness and fear; other than that he was still.

The screaming inside was horrible. Every time it seemed to have died down, Astrid cried out in sheer pain, and Hiccup would flinch, face bleached of color, shivering despite no cold.

"What if…" he murmured.

Toothless' ear twitched.

"Toothless… What if the babe's stillborn…?"

The dragon could not speak; which was just as well, since his mind numbed at the idea.

Then another wail rang out into the stillness; then another.

"Thor Almighty!" shouted the deliverer. "Ye be blessed Hiccup! The gods have given ye twins! Boy and a girl!"

Toothless was shocked—just what the village needed: _more_ Ruffnuts and Tuffnuts; Hiccup almost doubled over, and the dragon barely caught him.

"Twins?" he murmured, and he hobbled awkwardly into the hut.

Toothless had remained rooted in the spot, when Hiccup glanced over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Blinking, he followed and Toothless saw two wriggling, small… _things_ wrapped in blankets.

_These_ were human babes?

He leaned closer, curious.

They both opened their eyes and stared; he cocked his head to the right. One child blinked, the other spurted, bubbles at the mouth, and made a little noise; it was trying to giggle.

He returned it with a toothless grin; Hiccup patted his back, and Toothless was sure this was a miracle in itself. This was a good thing after all.


	21. Adrenaline

**AN: Thanks to: newworldwriter1, elements5, ArmoredSoul, Ivan's Kitsune, 19thpersonality, just me, Ookami Youma, al28894, prettybirdy979, Alana-kittychan, MusicPeaceAndCheese, Luciee.x, bellatrix, Aylari, and others still following! You all rock! **

**Reading these reviews is the highlight of my day, honestly. Today has just been utter crap—for no particular reason at all—it's just one of those days that you just hate. You know? Well, I don't want to down anybody so we'll just on with the drabbles. This is from newworldwriter1. **

**Prompt: Stress**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. But I own this prompt; all the time.**

_Adrenaline_

A coronation…

Hiccup had never even thought about becoming the chief of Berk—he had always been a wallflower, stuck and blending with the surroundings; for a long while, Hiccup had always thought he would end up dying in some way or another and the title would simply fall to his cousin, Snotlout.

Now, it was happening—really, actually, _happening_.

A typical chief would arise in either one of two cases: the son was now of age or the previous chief died of natural causes, which included being killed by your enemy—that was _very_ natural.

This coronation involved neither course. The people of Berk simply wanted to push him into it early—and his father had agreed, saying that practice would make him better in the future.

"Presenting the test before giving the lesson is not how it's supposed to be!" yelled Hiccup, running his hand through his rowan-colored hair.

Breathing in deeply—or attempting to—he walked over to Toothless, and he smiled slightly at the green eyes alight in anticipation.

"All right, bud," said the Viking, mounting on top of the saddle. "Let's go!"

Toothless ran then, gaining speed, the edge of the cliff nearing closer, and the leapt into the air. Hiccup screamed in exhilaration, the wind hitting his skin, ruffling his clothes as he and Toothless plummeted closer and closer to the sea, waves crashing against jagged rocks, tumultuous, frothy foam sprinkling the air.

Toothless made his trademark ballistic noise, the screech piercing Hiccup's ears, but he merely joined in with his own cry, thrusting a fist in the air. He and his dragon plunged into the icy ocean, and emerged not even a second later.

Hiccup held a large satisfied grin on his features, the stress becoming a thing of the past as Toothless barrel-rolled, somersaulted, and made harsh swerves among the clouds.

"Thanks, Toothless!" said Hiccup, giving Toothless an affectionate pat on the neck.

The dragon purred, and continued to dance.


	22. King of the Skies

**AN: More for you guys! Here you go newworldwriter1; this is the last prompt you gave! XD**

**Prompt: Peace**

**DISCLAIMER: I own two adorable dogs—beagle/border collie mix and a poodle/schnauzer mix—but I don't own Toothless. This is for the best… He'd kill my lovely puppies.**

_King of the Skies_

"Gather around little ones," encouraged an old man, voice raspy but warm as he gestured for the children to collect closer to the fire.

The children went promptly to the fire, obediently listening. Some were excited; others were less so, due to their Viking stubbornness issues they inherit.

"Tonight's story is going to be different, young ones. Tonight, I'm going to tell the greatest legend our tribe has ever witnessed."

"My birth?" chirruped a young girl. The other Viking children laughed.

The elderly Viking chuckled in mirth. "No, young one—this legend is the tale of the great Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his close companion, Toothless, a Night Fury."

"Oh! I love this one!" a boy peeped, clapping. Another little girl bobbed her head enthusiastically; the other children were still hesitant. The name 'Hiccup' didn't sound very heroic—and that was saying something.

"Before any of you were born, before even _I_ was born, there was a young Viking named Hiccup. Now, he was not a very extraordinary boy—he was terrible at most endeavors that Vikings were renowned for. Couldn't fire an arrow, couldn't swing a hammer or ax or bola. Couldn't even kill."

"Pssh!" interrupted one boy, rolling his eyes. "Who ever heard of a Viking that couldn't kill?"

The older man nodded. "Who indeed… But Hiccup _was_ that kind of boy—he did not have the heart to kill anyone. Or rather, it was _because _he had a heart to show mercy and understanding to a creature that his people had feared for years, he had become the first person in history to tame a dragon. And it was not just any dragon, a Night Fury—the rarest and most cunning of all the dragon species."

"Wait, wait," said the girl from before, moving her hands in halting motions. "_This_ Hiccup was the one who taught our people to train dragons? I was expecting someone more… interesting."

Smiling down at her, he simply resumed the story. "Hiccup trained the dragon, spent every day with the beast as much as he possibly could. They, gradually, formed a deep bond—a bond between human and creature. The friendship was a secret one—no one could know about it, or risk losing his companion forever. When the village had learned of this deceit, it caused him to clash against everyone he ever knew, but he didn't regret it one bit—for Toothless was his best friend, his first true friend. So, he had risked it to help keep him safe, and Toothless had done the same.

They had fought to prove that they could be friends, despite their differences. Ultimately, they revealed their bond when they had battled the Green Death—a vicious, bloodthirsty dragon that was feared by all the other dragons. Hiccup and Toothless had battled ferociously, using their sharp wits to slay the beast before Hiccup's dragon had shot a flame into the Green Death, obliterating it from the inside.

Then they had disappeared into red flames."

The children were quiet. One then shouted, "Wait?! He dies?!"

He laughed, amused. "No, no. He lived—he lost a leg in the process, but he had lived through it. This great battle against the Green Death had brought forth to our village a long and prosperous peace between humans and dragons. Hiccup and Toothless are the reason for why we are no longer dragon slayers—he had tamed the king of the skies and had become so in tune with Toothless, he became one as well."

There was a pleasant, thoughtful silence in the group.

"He and Toothless did all this just for each other?" inquired another boy, wrapping his arms around his knees.

The Viking nods, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Yes, they did." He paused and looked at them. "Do you know why I wanted to tell you this story, children?"

One guessed. "Because you wanted to tell us something from blood and gore?"

Another piped. "It's the greatest legend of our tribe?"

"It's somewhat the last one…"

Then a little child, no more than three, shouted happily, "Fwienssshi-pah!"

He laughed with the little one and ruffled their hair. "Right—friendship and morals and character, children. This story is not just a legend because of the heroic battle, but also due to the strength that can come from these assets, children. Hiccup and Toothless were proof that one did not need to be simply powerful in just physical properties. The greatest form of courage can come from inside you and it's something that will never wear away."

The children all smiled, happy to be living in a world that knew peace and inner strength; they couldn't wish for a better world.

**AN: Wow… This was not only the longest so far… But also the most random and least thoughtful… I don't know. Sorry for having another "Story-telling" dialogue. XD I've been receiving shocks from kids too much today so this led to the content. I swear if I hear **_**ONE**_** more kid say "I have a girl/boyfriend" or something else only adults should say, and they're **_**under**_** the age of 12, I'm going to go berserk... Anyway! Your thoughts? XD**


	23. Rules

**AN: Feeling better… Slowly but surely. Thank God for computers! This next prompt is from Ivan's Kitsune! XD**

**Prompt: Anarchy**

_Rules_

Hiccup was talking, his back turned from his father.

Stoick was munching on a juicy mutton; he was waiting.

Toothless was drooling; he was annoyed with having to wait.

Then, oh so stealthily, Chief Stoick lowered his mutton down underneath the table. Toothless took a bite— and oh gods that meat is _glorious_! He chewed, savoring the yummy texture… He and Stoick were going to get away once again—

"DAD!"

They froze. The jig was up.

"_I knew it_! No _wonder_ Toothless' gaining some pounds—no table scraps whatsoever I told you that!"

Stoick smirked, quirking a brow at his peeved son. "What's the harm in giving him something besides fish? It's not like the meat is poisoned."

"Toothless is going to get FAT!"

The dragon glared.

"Spit that mutton out, now, Toothless!"

Toothless swallowed.

"No! Bad Toothless! Dad stop encouraging him!"

His father paid no heed and tore off another morsel of meat for the dragon, who took it graciously.

Hiccup was incensed and yelled, "What the heck happened to _order_ in this house?!"

"I think it stopped when you brought the dragon home." Stoick replied, smiling.

Toothless just kept chewing the mutton.

**AN: I'm too much like Stoick, I'm ashamed to admit. I give my dogs table scraps—which isn't good since it causes obedience problems... I'm trying to stop, I swear! Anyway… Why Stoick? Well, he can't **_**entirely**_** dislike Toothless. He reminds me of those people who say, "I hate that dog/cat/whatever animal" but they're the first one to treat them something. LOL **


	24. Perfect Treasure

**AN: Thanks to: ArmoredSoul, trulywicked, aradow, kt2209, Ivan's Kitsune, Luciee.x, pain-in-the-ass, al28894, 19thpersonality, MusicPeaceAndCheese, Taisi, God's Foot Went SQUISH, Alana-kittychan and others still reading! Me love you alls! X3**

**This request is from MusicPeaceAndCheese who politely asked if it could accompany Ch. 8 in some form and I did my best! Hope it's enjoyable!**

**Prompt: Regret**

**DISCLAIMER: I. –whimpers- Don't. –gasp- Own! –sobs heavily-**

_Perfect Treasure_

The frosty air sharply bit into Toothless but he didn't care. Not even when hail pelted into his flesh mercilessly did he retreat to the safety of the forest. His wings were bruising from the harsh cold stones but he just could not feel anything beside the numbness in his chest.

Then the dragon began to think, to remember, to regret—a dangerous pastime.

He thought about how he could have showed his affections for his friend more clearly.

Had it not been showed enough? Was it told in the wrong way?

He didn't know anymore…

Then, a tiny spark ignited the dim, broken mind, a light bursting out and he remembered a day he'd nearly forgotten, something only his heart could remember as the mind shriveled inward on itself.

It had been a bright and beautiful day—the sky was bluer than normal and the world seemed to stretch out further, a prize to be taken. Hiccup had been busy that morning, so, while he waited for the boy to come, the dragon felt an urge to do something extra special for his human, besides the usual licks and purrs.

Today was the_ perfect_ day to show how much he loved him.

Prancing around, he scaled downwards to their spot and grabbed his favorite drawing branch.

When the boy had emerged from the brush, an apology on his lips, the dragon halted him by picking him and tossing him, carefully, onto the saddle.

"What's up, buddy?"

The dragon simply pointed up and once the mechanism was ready, soared up a reasonable distance. He then rumbled and indicated downwards.

There, in all its awkward, sloppy, but meticulously placed lines, was an attempt of a heart shape.

"You… Made this for me?"

The voice sounded melancholy; had he done something wrong? Was it out of proportion? He'd only seen it being done once before in the village, but he had been proud of it…

Then hot tears touched his skin—which scared him—and Toothless felt arms around his neck.

"Thank you. I love you too, Toothless."

And as quick as the memory came, it returned into the deepest part of his heart, a treasure worth more than gold.

Smiling now, Toothless prodded the grave affectionately, relieved he had nothing to regret.


	25. Hide and Seek

**AN: Yay! Just in time huh trulywicked? I checked the reviews and your prompts are next! XD I hope these suffice!**

**Prompt: Play**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned it I'd constantly say, "I hold, in my undeserving, filthy, fingers, the beautiful film ****How to Train Your Dragon****!" Yes. That's how much I think highly of it.**

_Hide and Seek_

How can a being so enormous be so good at playing hide-and-seek?

Hiccup figures this is a necessary skill to avoid being killed.

And secondly, he and Toothless weren't exactly _playing_ a game. Aside from that one brief—but enchanting—moment when he had been allowed to touch the Night Fury, it was still rather early on in their acquaintanceship.

_If it could be called even _that, thought Hiccup.

Was he even allowed to _name_ it?

Still, he called, "Hey, Toothless. You here?" Of _course_; where could a flightless reptile go to anyway? But, looking at the very vacant space, the dragon went somewhere…

There was a flicker of movement in his peripheral vision; and now a gentle ripple on the surface of the water was languidly disappearing. Cautiously, he approached the lake's edge, scanning the water. He leaned forward, trying to peer into the depths.

It took Hiccup more than a few seconds under the water to realize he had been dragged into it—so quickly he hadn't even been able to shout.

Spluttering from the rush of water in his nose and mouth, he coughed as he gripped the shore. Hiccup then heard a peculiar noise, and he turned; the dragon was on the ground, splashing water up with his tail as he rolled around gleefully on his sides.

Hiccup was too shocked to move.

Toothless halted in his laughter, coming to steadier, though still uneven breaths. He then glances at Hiccup with one eye and immediately bursts back into his alien peals of amusement.

This time, Hiccup joins him and he finds himself on the ground next to Toothless, both caught up in their silly high that Hiccup winds up on Toothless back. Once their enjoyment dies down, they look at each other, and, surprisingly, Toothless croons, pressing his head on the boy's thin shoulder.

Not wanting to ruin the moment by testing his luck, Hiccup simply says, "This time, _I_ hide."

And Toothless nods, shuts his eyes with haunches wagging; and the two budding friends played this game till the sun went to sleep.


	26. No One Else

**AN: The last one from trulywicked! Hope it's good. X3**

**Prompt: Odin Given Solace**

_No One Else_

You share a look with him; he shares one with you—and it's amazing how similar you two can be.

The happiness in you goes to him; elation is one with him and you, sharing thoughts and aspirations, higher and higher they go.

And, too, like the delights, you succumb to his pain—when he's suffering, you suffer; when you are depressed he feels it spread like it's in his veins as well. The gods tied you together with him. The link is invisible, but stronger than any hard metal, pulling you two closer.

Withal, he and you are not always on the same page—in every friendship, there are contrasts, and the biggest difference between you and him is that you two are not physically resembling each other, incapable at times to comprehend one another's motives; you two can not even communicate properly. You are very different from him as he is to you.

But that hasn't stopped you two from becoming friends, has it?

The bottom line is this: you're his shoulder; he's yours. It has developed so much; you would put yourselves in the line of fire just for the other.

And when you meet his gaze, and he yours, the thought is the same: _I wouldn't have it any other way._


	27. Bargain::

**AN: Thanks to: Wirewolf, Kursunada, trulywicked, Ivan's Kitsune, newworldwriter1, MusicPeaceAndCheese, Luciee.x, Psycho_Gone_Mad~, Taisi BleakRememberance and everyone continuing to follow! Your reviews bring smiles to my face—I swear it's going to get stuck at some point! XD And to Psycho_Gone_Mad~: I'll start thinking about that slash! Just PM me if you have a certain way to get Toothless human or something, okay? –giggle-**

**This next request is from ArmoredSoul! For this one, I used some facts that I remembered from a few years ago; I double-checked them while typing. Further explanations are below. Oh boy, huh…? XD Hope it bodes well!**

**Prompt: Change; or "somehow making Toothless human" LOL**

**DISCLAIMER: No, but I do get to see it, officially, in IMAX 3D tomorrow! Guess the third time's the charm. I love that number!**

_Bargain_

Hiccup's life was at stake.

Right before his eyes, the boy was going to die because of his audacious manner. He had been misled, and he had no one to blame but himself.

He shouldn't have done it—but the dragon _did_ do it. A voice in the wind trickled into his ears, whispering, taunting maliciously, "You can't beat me…"

The dragon accepted the challenge, sense somehow cast to the wind, cast to the invisible malevolent force near his side. The wind howled sadistically, darkening the sky, and Toothless had sped up, racing against the god of deception and air, Loki.

Hiccup hadn't understood the sudden speed Toothless gave, but said nothing, enjoying the wind himself. Toothless had growled deep in his throat, scanning the open area, pushing Loki as well. "I _can_ defeat you."

"No, you can not!" The voice was indignant.

"Watch me." He returned, his own acerbic, and he accelerated.

The atmosphere began to tighten, and the ancient creature knew instantly that the god was trying to thwart him. But Toothless simply went on, ignoring the constriction in his lungs, his muscles.

And he won.

Loki was enraged.

And that's how Toothless was now writhing in pain, a venomous fear pumping his heart, poisoning his bloodstream as he looked at the disbelieving face of Hiccup, horror etched in his ashen face as he was pinned hard against the ground, his eyes on nothing but knowing something _was_ there.

Toothless could see the god, smiling wickedly, sword gleaming dangerously. It plummeted—

"_No!_"

His voice must have bordered despair. The sword was—_barely_—an inch from Hiccup's throat.

"Don't kill him! He's done nothing to you!"

Loki glanced at him, eyes dancing, enjoying the game. "What does he matter to you, Drache?"

"Nothing." He was prompt in the lie.

But this was the god of fallacy he was facing; he was not the least bit fooled, though he had been for the briefer of a second. Dragons were known for their sharp, convincing tongues. "You love him, Drache?"

Toothless bristled.

Loki laughed delightedly, as though he'd just been told the world's greatest joke. And it was. "You have fallen much from your throne in the sky. A _pet and slave _to a _human boy_. Have you no shame?"

Ire rising, he struggled his desire to crunch the god's head. One wrong movement… "Let him go. This is between you and me."

"Why?" the god of mischief drawled, dangling the sword carelessly above Hiccup's neck. Hiccup was staring at Toothless and back into the seemingly empty air.

"Because I'll do what you want."

Loki quirked a brow, smirk plastered in place. "Would you?"

The dragon nodded earnestly.

"Would you become human for him?"

Toothless felt his eyes widen a fraction.

"Not that, eh?" And he raised the sword.

"No! Stop—I'll do it!"

Again it was close, and Loki faced him with the sincerest of grins; it was sickening. "Now, what would be a suitable amount of time—a year? A decade? Eternity?" He said all this as though he was discussing the weather, and Toothless felt his stomach clench. Oh he wanted him to _burn_…

Then Loki smiled all the more. "When you tell the boy you love him, only then may you have your original form."

That's it?

There was a sudden pang in his spine—it cracked, realigning, vertebrae popping, and he roared, a pathetic paroxysm on the ground. His body caved, organs moving, bones bending, flexing, muscles contorting, and he felt himself being torn, pushed in on his own self.

It lasted no more than a few seconds but it was pure affliction.

"Hmm…" murmured Loki, thoughtfulness laced in his tone. "It's still amazing that you agreed. I wonder what would have happened if I asked you to sacrifice your own soul… The determination in your eyes certainly proves you most definitely would."

Toothless looked up, ready to kill the god with his bare hands but Loki had disappeared as swiftly as he'd come.

Wait… Hands…

Toothless looks down and he can't get over the shock of humans digits, palms, skin, nails—not talons—_nails_. He assessed the rest of himself, panic gripping him. He was really, undeniably, human: the locks were short and obsidian; the skin was bronze in color. Were his eyes, at least, the same? Toothless suddenly reaches up, touches a tooth. It doesn't prick.

"Toothless…"

Relief swells in him and Toothless watches the boy hobble awkwardly. He suddenly rushes over, the emotion hitting him so hard he couldn't control it and wraps the boy in a hug, but carefully enough to avoid knocking him over and shooting pain up his prosthetic leg.

"You're alive!" cried Toothless. "I'm so relieved!"

Hiccup, too lost in the surreal situation, says one thing, in a whisper. "You're… naked."

**AN: Whew! That was interesting. I had to make him say something awkward. It was calling to me! Good ol' Hiccup; although, if it seems odd and want me to change it to a more serious wrap-up, I'll fix that. **

**For the **_**drache**_**, that's the German word for "dragon". (Whoever reads the story I recommended would know this. XD) At first, I was going to use the Old Norse **_**draugr**_** (lit. one who guards the burial ground of a king) but there is no relation at all—to me—between an angry spirit and a fire-breathing serpent so I left it. There was **_**draco**_** (LOL. Harry Potter…) but that's Latin so I used the one now since it's the simplest term for it. XD**

**Loki is god of deception and mischief. I never knew he was also the god of air till I checked so he seemed even more like the perfect choice to give Toothless a bad time. Anyway… did anyone see my intended irony? Maybe? ^^'**


	28. The Task

**AN: Thanks to: newworldwriter1, shelgirl92, Luciee.x, Captain Loconut, ArmoredSoul, bjmart, flutegirl0422, Wirewolf, just me, Assassin of Oblivion, xxHaleinaxx, Darknessa DarkClaw, Shiba-.-Sempai, bellatrix, crazytreeotaku, ravenbbloverforever, Celestial-Kitsunei, Jinmi, Alana-kittychan, TheLonelyApparition, Reviewer of Doom, MissHanyou, Kim Jay, just me, and many others! I love everyone—even my lurkers! :D**

**The next request in line is for reviewer just me and I had it entirely finished when I checked my box and they said that they changed their prompt so… I did it all over. XD Their prompt from before is still going to be on my computer, but yeah… LOL**

**Prompt: Hatch**

**DISCLAIMER: No, BUT I did see it in IMAX 3D! It was BEAUTIFULLY AWESOME!**

_The Task_

"Just watch them for a while. We have to see what's wrong with the mother, all right?" Astrid assured the Night Fury, who was watching the eggs with a look of hesitation and uncertainty.

"It'll only be for a minute," added Hiccup, grabbing utensils and walking out the door. "It won't take long."

Toothless was now alone, in the same room, with unborn dragon hatchlings.

He decided to calm down. There's nothing hard about this. After all, he would simply have to make sure their temperature didn't drop and every thing would be fine.

Till he heard a crack; it was sharp against the quiet.

Toothless turns, slowly, and he is now gazing down at a young Monstrous Nightmare—two—now three—now four very hungry, confused, Monstrous Nightmares.

They suddenly screeched and attacked.

Time hadn't passed too long when Hiccup and Astrid returned, both relieved that the mother had only been a little sick. They both pause and burst into fits of giggles when they see Toothless, giving them a glare while smirking, surrounded by four little rowdy dragons near his feet, snuggling against him and crooning gently.

"Guess you're good with kids, huh, buddy?"

Toothless only thought: This was fun and all… But don't leave me alone like this, _ever again_.


	29. Harmony

**AN: I'm so deliriously happy that you all enjoyed the human!Toothless chapter! :D Okay! Four prompts from Ivan's Kitsune! Guess you'll have to wait for more human!Toothless and Hiccup. ^^'**

**Prompt: Music**

**DISCLAIMER: -drawls out a 'NO'-**

_Harmony_

Toothless inched forward, rumbling at Hiccup, wondering what that was in his rider's hand.

"It's a Falster pipe."

He cocked his head, curiously sniffing it.

"It makes music," explained Hiccup, and he pressed it to his lips and made a noise. Toothless' ears perked up. "See?" He continued making sounds with the instrument, and Toothless laid down beside him, wondering how such a contraption worked.

Excited now, Toothless began to hum, low and deep.

Hiccup stopped the playing, listening to the intricate vibrations and pitches—it was incredible in a mystical way.

Toothless glanced at him, wondering why Hiccup was suddenly staring at him like that.

"Whoa, bud, that was pretty cool." Hiccup breathed, grinning up at him.

Wagging his haunches, Toothless purred in appreciation, and Hiccup picked up the pipe, began a simple, light tune, and Toothless joined in, the two creating a lovely blend of bass and soprano, melding into a harmony that only the two friends could understand.

**AN: Check out this cool site! This is where I found the instrument for Hiccup. X3 http://wwwDOTvikinganswerladyDOTcom/musicDOTshtml**


	30. Three Little Words::

**AN: Whoo! Let's keep going! Guess I'm going to continue rolling with the Human!Toothless and Hiccup stuff. Hope you all don't mind! Here's another from Ivan's Kitsune! :D**

**Prompt: Tomorrow**

**DISCLAIMER: I checked my mail! They've handed it over! Oh wait… That's something else… -breaks into tears-**

_Three Little Words_

_I love you…_

I'm going to tell you this.

_I love you…_

Three simple little words…

_I love you…_

It's become a requiem—my own little hymn, thrumming to life in my heart, each beat a word: _I._ _Love. You._

The words are not only my prayer. They're my own eulogy.

_I love you._

To tell you these words would not only set me free from this form, but also from the bonds holding my heart in its case—it wants to tell you those three little words.

_I love you._

What would happen if I do?

_I love you._

Would you reject it?

_I love you!_

And when—if—I tell you this, when I'm back in the body of my birth, what would happen then?

_I love you!_

Will you abandon me? Abandon me because you don't know what to do with me now that I confessed my darkest secret?

_I love you!_

But what if you_ accepted _it yet I was reverted back to my original guise…? What then?

_I love you._

My mind says, "Tell him. Tell him and become a dragon again." But my heart doesn't know what to do. All it _does _know is it wants to say those three little words…

_I love you…_

There is always a tomorrow…

And my love silences.

**AN: Way to go for major angst huh? XD Man, I really enjoy writing these—it gets my creativity going. This was a little different, sort of. Oh, and this is what I meant by the irony Loki gave him. Talk about trouble in paradise… LOL I'm sorry Toothless!**


	31. Guardian

**AN: WHOA! _Over _TWO-HUNDRED?! I just want to give you all great big hugs and give you all anything you want! You make me so happy! Thanks to: flutegirl0422, ITman496, Inspirational, Ivan's Kitsune, Hi Hikari No Kaze, just me (Thanks for those links! :D), al28894, Lady Merlin, xxHaleinaxx, Luciee.x, TheLonelyApparition, ArmoredSoul, MusicPeaceAndCheese, Kursunada, Circinus, PsychoKitty13, clenalyn, Snea, Alana-kittychan, If Wishes Were Blue Skies, and others who still follow! Thanks so much! Much love!**

**This next prompt is from Ivan's Kitsune! Hope you all like. ^^' **

**Prompt: Shadows**

**DISCLAIMER: No tiengo el pelicula "How to Train Your Dragon"…. There! Even in a different language! Get it now, FanFiction Administrators?!**

_Guardian_

Hiccup felt a bead of sweat trickle and he wiped it off. He could do this. It had to be here somewhere… The poor thing had gone wild for some reason and has been gone for a few days; he had offered to go search for it, his father sending a handful of men along.

It emerged, scarlet and ink, jagged serrated teeth gleaming.

"Look," he murmurs, voice calm, "It's time to come back. I'll look over what's wrong—it's all right."

The Monstrous Nightmare simply growls, opens its jaws and he sees a glow in the back of its throat.

The Night Fury is standing then in front of Hiccup, rippling like a ghostly silhouette in faint silver rays. Hiccup can't help but grin, admiring how his dragon can slink out of the shadows and take charge of situations.

Toothless casts an askance look at his master, and then back at his opponent. Anywhere and everywhere, he'll be here.


	32. Almost::

**AN: -blush- Ahem… So… Ivan's Kitsune… for the last prompt, it went to pure fluff. –turns crimson- Can't believe human!ToothlessxHiccup is actually becoming one of my favorite couples to write! I blame all you lovely people! LOL**

**Prompt: Goodbye**

**DISCLAIMER: No. I just own these words, much to my chagrin. X3**

_Almost_

Astrid had been saying goodbye to me to help Snotlout and the others go hunt a wild boar. They had been passing through and the Vikings decided to take advantage of the opportunity.

I had wandered into Gobber's shop and started fiddling with some weapons that needed some polishing.

"Are they gone?" asked a voice and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Turning to look at Toothless, I swallowed the lump in my throat, and gave a weak reply. "Yes."

"I see." He returns, walking towards the window to watch. Even in this… form he held an assertive air, almost regal and entirely confident. His posture was always erect and his green eyes were always on the alert.

It was so weird… hearing him speak and being able to talk back. I do like his voice, however—it's deep without being too baritone, rough but not too course: it's hard to describe; it's just a very pleasing voice. I used to think that if he could speak his voice would sound ancient, but it was rather young. Maybe it's because he aged differently…

Most girls in the village are probably thinking that too; it's strange really. At first, everyone—dragon and human alike—had been shocked by his transformation, but he quickly—in my opinion—became a fantasy to young Viking females.

Because it wasn't just his voice; it was his _entire physique_. I admit to having felt a tinge of jealousy—because his body_ was_ that impressive. It was muscular yet lean, and his short black hair and bronze skin contrasted sharply with his eyes—the only physical part of him that didn't change.

This is all too much to process. Feeling envious over my best friend—who's a dragon for crying out loud—was just too weird. And Toothless being human is more so. I still can't believe his explanation.

But I _am_ grateful that he did it for me. Just for _me_, nobody else.

I sigh.

"Why are staring out into nothing, Hiccup?"

I turn to him, and he's astoundingly close to my face. I know he's used to doing it, but in his new body, it's surprisingly uncomfortable to me. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" and he inches closer.

Pushing him slightly back, I say that it's not much.

"You're the most contemplative person that I've ever met, Hiccup, and plenty bright to add; so I can say for certain that you definitely have something in mind."

A long time ago, that would've made me mad—because it meant I didn't fit in. But this was Toothless, who knew me probably better than anyone, and the compliment tugged at my heartstrings. Did he really think that?

Still, I decided to make up something else. "I was just thinking about the weapons. I have to tidy some of them up so I was choosing which ones first."

"Which ones?"

"Oh, just these daggers and swords—it won't take too long."

"I'll help you." And he suddenly flashes the handsomest grin I've ever seen on a human face. I suddenly remember the toothless smile that I named him after, and a part of me deeply misses that. Would he ever be the same again?

He then presses his forehead to mine, and he's, again, close. "Why do you look so upset?"

Was I that easy to read? Or did he just know, like always? "No reason."

Toothless smiles gently, and nuzzles my neck. It's a reassuring kind of cuddle, but still, it's just not the same as when he was a dragon so I push him back, surprised, suddenly nervous, and my face is blushing hotly.

He cocks his head, and the hurt and confusion swimming in his eyes immediately makes me reprimand myself. He doesn't know any better—he doesn't understand the difference between going near me as a dragon and as a human.

"I'm sorry," I quickly say, "You just caught me off guard."

Toothless quirks a brow, beryl orbs peering into mine. "But… I _always_ do that."

"I know, it's just…" now a very crimson shade, I realize I can't actually explain. He always did it before, and it's just his habit. It's not his fault. "It's hard to explain."

"Is it really?"

His voice was suddenly austere and I lift my head, my brows drawing together in his change of tone. "Um… Sort of."

Toothless is then in front of me, palms on either side of my face, and his breath is hot as it washes over my skin.

"Hiccup, I—"

Toothless' face contorts into strange mask of loathing and disgust. Was it directed at me?

Quick as ever, Toothless spins on his heel and bounds out of the house. I hobble after him as quick as I can and when I reach the doorway, I shout for him to come back, that I would explain.

All he did was yell a goodbye over his shoulder and a loneliness hit me—like it always does when one of says goodbye to each other.

And as I stood in the doorway, heart pulsing madly, I mull over what had just happened.

**AN: At first, it totally stuck with the prompt. Then it changed, I edited, and it became this, as well as longer. I'll totally redo it if it's unsatisfying with the prompt—I understand that it doesn't go too well with it. And yes, friends, another cliffy… He was so close! XD**


	33. Clash

**AN: Thanks to: Absolutely Unsure, Ivan's Kitsune, Alana-kittychan, Eternal Sailor X, Snea, Genome Soldier, bellatrix, Captain Loconut, just me, al28894, xxHaleinaxx, Luciee.x, ArmoredSoul, Psycho_Gone_Mad~, RunRunRaccoon, TheLonelyApparition, Lioness32, and others continuing to follow! I'm also happy that my lurkers are revealing themselves—now I can thank them properly! XD**

**I apologize for not updating yesterday. I was working on this essay that can either be my downfall or my aid in graduating. Yup. That insignificant essay is my ticket out of that hellhole. Don't that suck? It's done now, though! XD**

**Alright-y then! This one is from God's Foot Went SQUISH! Hope you all like it!**

**Prompt:****Hiccup takes his children for their first ride on Toothless, and things don't go so well...**

**DISCLAIMER: I want HTTYD checks… Make out my money and be like, "Here! Enjoy the adorable-ness!" XD**

_Clash_

Ljúfa was frightened, her heart pounding loud in her ears.

Harðænni was beaming in exultation, taking in the breathtaking view of the trees, the sky, the ocean—the whole world was so huge! He just couldn't believe that beyond their village there was a brighter world to discover.

Hiccup smiles at his son's face, but when he looks down at his daughter—who's so livid he wonders if there's blood left in her body—he wonders if, maybe, this wasn't the best time to train them. Harðænni had been begging and pleading to take him and his little sister—he calls her that because he considers himself older, being a man and all—on Toothless.

Astrid had been slightly reluctant; Toothless had been more so.

Hiccup felt that they could handle it—they were seven, yes, but not heavy. They are not that high up in the sky either, so, should something happen, they could make it back to the ground swiftly.

"Dad, can we have Toothless go higher?" the little boy inquired, smiling brightly.

Ljúfa flinched.

Hiccup saw it, and Toothless felt her legs stiffen.

"Not at the moment, Harðænni. These short trips are just to get you and your sister used to being on a dragon."

"Ah, come on, please!" he pressed on.

Hiccup gave him a stern look.

"Why can't we just take Ljúfa back then? If my little sister can't handle it, she should stay on the ground, where she belongs."

"That's enough!" snapped Hiccup. The boy's eyes widened at his father's tone. Only his mother ever reprimanded them. He probably shouldn't push it…

Toothless was silent throughout the exchange and glimpsed back at Hiccup. The Viking indicated with his head to land, and once they settled, Harðænni leapt off, and consumed with indignance, rounded on his father and started to shout at him, telling him he was being unfair.

Ljúfa timidly walked over to her brother, gripped his sleeve, and murmured that she was sorry.

"No you're not!" he shot back. "You're just too weak to handle flying! How did I ever get born with someone like you?"

Hiccup narrowed his gaze and Toothless cringed at his look. Then, grabbing his son by the scuff of the back of his shirt, hauled him deep into the woods, where he and his son went into a spouting match till there was a noise that cracked the air like a whip.

Ljúfa winced, and tears rose up in her eyes. Toothless nudged her. "Brother isn't going to be happy… He hates getting spanked."

The two male Vikings entered back, all of them mounted on Toothless, and made their way back home in deafening silence.

**AN: Hey! A synopsis of the names are down here. XD For Harðænni there's the first element ****Harð-**** is from the adjective ****hörðr**** "hard, strong". Perhaps compounded with ****enni**** "forehead": "one who has a hard forehead". Ljúfa Identical to Old Icelandic ****ljúfr****, "dear, beloved; mild, gentle, kind". Found as a woman's name in western Iceland. Why didn't I give them the names like in the movie? Why not 'Vomit' for her and 'Breakfast' (see? Like break + fast = [He] break fast!) or the actual morning food? Astrid, for one, doesn't have an ugly weird name—Astrid even means 'beautiful' so I decided to give the kids fairly good names. Anyway… Was Hiccup OOC? I hope it doesn't sound like I changed him or anything—I just felt that he learned to be tougher through parenting. ^^'**

**http://wwwDOTvikinganswerladyDOTcom/ONWomensNamesDOTshtml Here's the site where I found the names! It's a really cool website! :D**


	34. The Appellations

**AN: Thanks to: anachronicallybitter, hollyboo2001, Luciee.x, Genome Soldier, flutegirl0422, TheLonelyApparition, almne, The Sole Survivor, Opaul, MusicPeaceAndCheese, SkyHighFan, Alana-kittychan, shadow sweeper, Caris L. Clearwater, Ivan's Kitsune, Fenro, just me, zammba, and others still following! And a **_**major**_** thank you to God's Foot Went SQUISH who was the beta for this chapter! Yes, that's why updating was longer than normal, but it was worth it in my opinion—the editing was real useful! If you need a beta, y'all… -nudge-**

**For those who asked about the essay, I finished it, presented... And friggin' whooped its literary ass! Aside from my senior book, that thing had my graduation on the line, so it's huge relief. Anyway, this prompt is from Wirewolf! Hope you all like it!**

**Prompt: ****He had been Toothless for so long, they forgot the rest of his title... Night fury. They where just glad that they weren't the target of his rage.**

**DISCLAIMER: By the way, we're getting a **_**sequel**_** in the second half of 2013. I'm NOT lying. We're also getting a **_**television series**_**, **_**an online interactive stimulation**_**, and a **_**live touring show**_**. I have to go cry from joy and horror now…**

_The Appellations_

When the dragon flew, slicing through the wind, people would shout, "Night Fury!" and duck their heads. Even when he joined their village, they had continued to shout his title.

But once, when he and Hiccup were returning, they said, "Get down, Toothless might hit you!"

The remark registered to neither Hiccup nor Toothless.

The villagers, however, were wondering when the creature had truly become _Toothless_, and not _Night Fury_. No one screamed anymore when they heard that chilling howl, and it had them talking for a while.

When had this dragon become so much a part of their lives?

The dragon was incredibly well-behaved. It bothered no one, gave a respectful distance unless approached, and kept the other dragons under control, being their 'leader'.

It was not unusual to see it wandering about the village; and mothers and fathers felt no trickle of fear when their children gathered around him, stroking the scales and talking to it in fascination.

Yes, Toothless was a wonderful and magnificent creature. The Vikings could not have been more grateful for such a dragon, and more grateful to Hiccup for having befriended it.

The greatest relief of all was not being a site of attack anymore. They could only do so much, and adding a Toothless on to their allies made all the difference in their homes. The only time they had to worry about his rage was when something happened to Hiccup. And when that happened, they made sure to stay out of the way; not of the Night Fury—a fearsome and powerful winged serpent, but of Toothless who was an overly protective and possessive dragon for their chief's son.

Oh, yes, Toothless was much, much more intimidating than when he was Night Fury.


	35. Secret Indulgence::

**AN: Thanks to: MusicPeaceAndCheese, Caris L. Clearwater, xxHaleinaxx, an anonymous reviewer, fear Of the Lost and lothing, SpoiledSpine, Genome Soldier, Princess Aelita Lyoko, and others still following! **

**This one's from Psycho_Gone_Mad~! For those who like human!ToothlessxHiccup, you are all in luck—this was the next prompt on the list. For those who don't like it… Um… Cover your eyes…? Wow, I never thought I'd **_**like**_**, let alone**_** love**_**, an inter-species relationship. Yes… I blame you influencers! XD**

**Prompt: ToothlessxHiccup slash (Ended more as fluff, honestly… My bad.)**

**DISCLAIMER: -is still in shock at the prospect of a sequel- Oh God… What if it's BAD?! They messed up Shrek—they could do it with this! D:**

_Secret Indulgence_

Winter had finally settled, biting mercilessly into every Viking and dragon residing in Berk.

Toothless was awake, listening to the howling of the wind, reminding him of his heart that was still mulling over the decision: to tell or not to tell.

Brushing fingers through onyx hair, Toothless sighed and looked back down at those hands.

Damn Loki.

And damn his wild emotions. Why did he have to be in love with this boy, irrevocably and deeply? If he said that he loved Hiccup, he risked rejection, abandonment, and reverting back to his dragon form. If Hiccup accepted it and Toothless went back to being a Night Fury, what would happen between the two of them then?

Hackles rising in agitation, Toothless held in check the urge to ram his fist into the wall.

_I hate this._

Forcing himself to breathe in deeply, Toothless continued to watch the sky.

He _did_ miss flying. Being on the ground all the time was insanity in every way of the word. Becoming a dragon again would mean to fly again, up in that big, bright and beautiful sky that was his kingdom.

There was a sound from Hiccup, and Toothless turned his head, rising in alarm as the young man shook beneath the furs. Putting a hand against Hiccup's cheek, he was started by the coldness. Slowly and quietly, Toothless sat on the bed, pressing himself close to the Viking beneath them, worry marring his brow.

The shivering increased, so much so he could hear Hiccup's teeth chattering violently.

Ignoring every command his mind gave, Toothless immediately, but silently, laid down beside Hiccup, winding an arm about him and bringing the younger man nearer. He was so frightfully cold to the touch.

As Toothless remained still, trying his very best to keep Hiccup warm, he studied Hiccup's facial features, not having much else to do. But he was fascinated. In the quiet of the room, he observed the fair and sensitive skin; lashes lightly brushed against the pallid cheeks, and his auburn hair looked even more remarkable up close. Tentatively, he wound a lock around a finger, admiring the texture and color. He wished Hiccup would open his eyes—he enjoyed looking into them, also.

Letting the strand unwind, Toothless wondered why Hiccup had never even been given a glance. He had never given much thought to what he was actually attracted to, but Hiccup's slim countenance had been very appealing and the boy's amazing qualities enhanced his demeanor, making him love the boy all the more.

Disheartened now, Toothless gradually rose; but there was a tug on his arm, and he was shocked to find Hiccup was trying to pull him back down. Hiccup was deep in slumber, yet the cold must've caused him to react from the severity of it, reaching for warmth.

Acquiescing, the dragon laid back down, an unfamiliar heat dusting his face as Hiccup nuzzled closer, letting out a small sigh of gratification. Toothless swallowed, Hiccup's scent rising into his nostrils. Even his scent was unique—a contingent of the forest, the sea breeze, and a metallic tinge twining it all. In every way, Hiccup brought his own flair.

Comfortably nestled, eased by the steady beating of Hiccup's heart and slowly increasing body temperature, Toothless inched closer, mind hazy as his eyes strayed from above the boy's crown to his lips, beckoning in the near darkness.

Again, there was that inner turmoil, but all was a blur, and he softly brushed his mouth against Hiccup's; his mind suddenly woke up completely, his heart thudding, the taste of Hiccup's lips lingering like a softly colorful dream.

Like all moments of joy, they fleet quickly.

It was sorely tempting to dare again; however, he reined his feelings in, and simply holding onto the sensation, a pure eruption of secret indulgence.

He suddenly felt guilty, and Toothless turned onto his back, cursing that he was so close and so far.

Toothless remained awake the whole night, confused about everything.

_I hate this._


	36. Tension

**~:ATTENTION GENTLE READERS:~**

**Before I continue with the usual, I have to say some things. While I am happy people are enjoying this, a small part of me has been forgetting that **_**not everybody **_**is into the whole idea of them as a pairing and, lately, that is what these drabbles are becoming. And for that, I am giving my profound apologies for neglecting to, at least, put in a forewarning in chapters. To be quite honest, the drabbles were originally intended to focus on their friendship and brotherly love, the whole reason I love the film with a passion—and, at times (though the idea is growing on me) I do get slightly uncomfortable writing because theirs is an inter-species coupling—but the fault **_**is entirely my own**_**; I **_**am**_** the one who said all requests are welcome, after all! So, what am I saying…? There will be no more human!ToothlessxHiccup drabbles. (Keep reading before you kill me!)**

**BUT—for those who do enjoy them, I will now be starting the short story. Guess those who wanted it get their wish! My concerns in this fandom are actually my readers, and I want to please you all in any form I can. Heads up however—I **_**do**_** have fics that are collecting dust so I'm going to divide up my time and I have to focus on my school still. Of course, this will go on but with more platonic subtlety. To note, requests for human!ToothlessxHiccup are still going to be accepted, leave them here or at the other—they simply will be in the other story and titled as interludes between actual chapters. So… I suppose that's it!**

**AN: Thanks to: Wirewolf, GeffyB, just me, Caris L. Clearwater, Grim Revolution, Ivan's Kitsune, ArmoredSoul, MusicPeaceAndCheese, aradow, Genome Soldier, xxHaleinaxx, Luciee.x, al28894, and others still following! Prompt is from God's Foot Went SQUISH! Hope you all like it!**

**Prompt: Hiccup tells Toothless to watch over the children.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own… Pictures of Hiccup and Toothless my five-year old brother has been drawing for just for lil' ol' me—they're actually well-done for a child his age. XD**

_Tension_

Harðænni hopped precariously from rock to rock, spreading his arms wide and pretending to be an eagle. Ljúfa watched nervously, fidgeting her small fingers. Tension was in the atmosphere.

Toothless was napping, but he was watching them closely from beneath one hooded eye.

"Be careful Harðænni!" the little girl warned.

Harðænni was still upset about the horrible first flight yesterday; he gave his sister a cold stare. "Don't talk to me."

Toothless felt his hackles rise when the girl looked down at the ground, her face so utterly broken it took all his energy not to haul the boy up into a tree and leave him there. Of course, he understood that the boy was too rambunctious for his own good—he had much spirit but nothing to spend it on. Even so, it did not excuse the aloof tone he used on Ljúfa.

Deciding to see how far they would go, Toothless remained where he was.

Harðænni continued to caper on the rocks, now deliberate in ignoring his sister. This caused the pent up frustration to circulate like smoke in his blood, making him even more reckless. Leaping from a higher perch, he landed on the stone below, but he lost his balance by not focusing and fell hard onto his back, knocking the breath out of him.

Toothless rose immediately; Ljúfa was already beside him, concern washing through her.

"Get off me!" he commanded, brushing himself off. "I'm fine!"

The girl flinched from the harsh tone and gripped her hands together, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm sorry."

He suddenly whirled around to her. "Gods, stop saying that! What are you saying sorry for? It's not like you pushed me off the rock."

"I know…"

"Then shut it! Don't be so weak, Ljúfa."

"I'm so—"

"See?!" he huffed angrily. Spinning on his heel, he cantered to the edge of the lake, picking up a stone and trying to skip it. It made one skip.

"Stupid rock…"

Toothless shook his head and met the little girl's green eyes, filled with desperation and profound sadness. Walking over to her, the dragon gently prodded her in her sibling's direction.

"He's mad at me already, Toothless…" she whispered, looking uncertain.

Toothless met her gaze and Ljúfa always was surprised to find such intelligence meeting her own. He almost seemed to be saying: He's your brother. You will be fine.

Trusting his judgment, she trudged over to him and quietly sat a foot from him.

"Harðænni…"

He was silent.

She attempted again.

"Huh…" he suddenly said, cupping his hands around his ears. "What am I hearing?"

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around her legs, wishing he would stop being hard-headed. Toothless was silently wishing that would happen to. Their gaze flicked to each other, and he gave the child an encouraging nod.

Breathing in, she said, "I know you're going to act like you can't hear me, but I'm going to talk anyway." She paused, glancing at him. Harðænni still stared out into the lake. "I know that you're upset with me and I don't want you to be angry with me. It… hurts when you yell at me. You're going to get mad if I say I'm sorry again, so I won't. I'm just going to say that I want to make you feel better and I hate it when we fight, like there's a big, giant hole near us. And I don't want it there."

Harðænni absorbed it all in carefully, his face perfectly neutral from practice.

Then, he shoved her lovingly and pulled her back to him, wrapping her tightly into his side. "I hate it when you make sense! I can't be mad at you when you do that, little sister!"

Toothless felt a weight lifting as he watched the children embrace, relieved that Harðænni was accepting Ljúfa's apology—with more ease and acceptance than normal. The boy must've hated it too.

Ljúfa beamed over her shoulder at Toothless, mouthing "thank you for helping me" and the dragon felt huge warmth towards them both. He laid back down, listening to their idle chatter. He opened one eye again and saw Ljúfa picking up a stone and tossed it. It made five skips.

"Showoff!" her brother shouted, smiling brightly at her and kissing her cheek.

Toothless drifted into a doze, the tension in the air gone.


	37. Worth

**AN: Thanks to: Alana-kittychan, MusicPeaceAndCheese, just me, Ivan's Kitsune, Genome Soldier, Violeta Ash, Caris L. Clearwater, TinySprite, Luciee.x, Anonymous, and others still following! :3**

**Crap! I skipped a prompt! D: Shoot! This is from reviewer just me!**

**Prompt: FRIENDLY SKRAELINGS**

**DISCLAIMER: Nuh-uh.**

_Worth _

Stoick greeted the newcomers and their chief returned the gesture.

In need of more allies, Stoick took the initiative to gather his people and head over to the other group of Vikings that had settled a little over a month ago. Stoick had felt it would be appropriate to leave the dragons behind with a few caretakers. This was to ensure that the other village would not see them as a threat—for Berk was the only Viking residency that held dragons as occupants.

The rest of the world still feared them; they didn't even know of the Great Battle with the Green Death.

"This is my son, Hiccup." Stoick said, introducing his son proudly. The chief's brow rose and Hiccup flushed instantly. Even losing a leg wouldn't be enough to impress this man and Hiccup fought the temptation to look up his father and request to explore.

Stoick, surprisingly, understood his son's discomfort and said, "Why don't you go look around? If you don't mind, of course," he added to their new neighbor.

"Not at all, Stoick!"

That's when shouts of alarm rang in the air, and the three men whirled around, shocked to see a dragon emerging from the ship, black and large.

"Toothless! Why aren't you home?!" Hiccup yelled, but it was over shadowed by the "Ready your weapons!" the other chief cried out, pulling out his ax.

"No, no!" Stoick said in haste, gripping the man's wrist.

Some warriors from the new village had already poised themselves and charged; they were shocked when Stoick's men pushed them back, pulling out their own equipment.

"What are your men doing?! It's a _dragon_! Are they mad?!"

"No, it's my son's dragon! It's perfectly trained!"

This caught the other man's attention and he made his people stop, watching in absolute amazement as Hiccup petted the dragon soothingly, Stoick's warriors alert and ready, their own weapons drawn to guard Toothless if someone tried anything.

"Trained?"

"Yes, its name is Toothless. It was supposed to remain at the village."

Eyeing the creature with disgust, the other chieftain withdrew his ax to his side. "I'll believe you Stoick, but I don't want that… monster anywhere near my people." He met the dragon's gaze and was further disturbed by the way it looked at him. "Make your son take it back on the ship, along with yourselves! I will not put my village at risk!"

Stoick didn't need to tell Hiccup twice, and the dragon followed his master obediently. Stoick ignored the pang of loss—they could have been potential comrades in arms. He looked at his warriors and, though they knew what this cost them, the dragons were their way of life now.

Nothing was more important than the safety of the dragons now; it had been too close a call, and they were not willing to risk it.


	38. Genuine Fear::

**AN: WOW! So close to 300! Thanks to: sparklyshimmer2010, MusicPeaceAndCheese, Luciee.x, ArmoredSoul, just me, Caris L. Clearwater, Genome Soldier, Opaul, NightMandarin, Alana-kittychan, Paosheep, Jayuna, TwistingMoonbeam, gamerfreak007, and others who may be following in anon! This could not be possible without you all! Thanks so much! :D**

**So, I was looking back and… Here came the moment of bloody truth. I was going to put the next prompt for human!ToothlessxHiccup on the other story, right? As I was about to submit, the wonderful curse of OCD froze my hand—in freaking mid-air!—and said, "NO! It won't look right!" After, literally, an hour of trying I said: Forget it. Drabbles are drabbles and it's unfair of me to put things on a different story just because of content. **_**That**_** got my hand to lower. **

**Yes, I'm realizing this when I already assured those who don't like them I'll put them somewhere else. But… you know… if we look, there's more friendship Toothless and Hiccup drabbles anyway so there's no harm in indulging those who want the forbidden fruit… right? ^^' (I'M SORRY!)**

**Feel free to call me any name you ALL wish—I'm most certainly going to agree, lemme tell ya! So, I developed this system which, hopefully, will work. Drabbles with ToothlessxHiccup will contain SOME kind of asterisk next to the chapter title when you scroll through chappies. I apologize to people who don't enjoy them but… -sigh- Just look for an asterisk like this: &, *, $, #, ~, etc. Oh God… Trust me everyone, I hate myself enough for all of you.**

**From Caris L. Clearwater! Prompt: Toothless and Hiccup love (Those who don't like--RUN! I'll put up a safe one in a few minutes!)**

**DISCLAIMER: …I'm not good enough to own it… Not if I'm **_**this**_** flimsy in FF… T-T**

_Genuine Fear_

"You were being really stupid."

Toothless snorted derisively. "If I hadn't intervened, you would not even be breathing."

Hiccup shook his head and dipped the cloth into the stream, wrung it out, and pressed it against the wound.

It had been an ambush.

The villagers of Berk, however, were not totally unprepared—they were trained to handle such situations; and the neighboring clan had no inkling that dragons inhabited the village, either; it led to their advantage superbly.

Fortunately, the gods blessed them today—no one came out too badly injured, just some typical cuts and bruises. Toothless, too, ended up with a deep laceration in his arm. Hiccup knew this was his fault. He had not been paying attention; the battle appeared over and he was trying to rein back in a Zippleback.

The next moment he had been knocked to the ground, Toothless above him, and holding back the other Viking.

Hiccup gathered the bandages and dressed the wound as carefully as possible. It was deep, but it was not bleeding profusely, which gave Hiccup a large wave of relief. Toothless made a whimper; Hiccup tried to be even gentler, unaware of the real reason Toothless had made the sound. He tied the knot and thoughtfully looked at the bondage; it was crude but it would do. As he picked up the materials and started to put them away, he observed his companion from the corner of his eye.

Toothless was watching the sun, his expression utterly forlorn. Hiccup knew what he was thinking—he wanted to fly. Hiccup did too—he hasn't ridden a dragon since Toothless was transformed. Deep in his heart, he knew it would not feel right. Toothless was always watching the sky, not really speaking anymore.

Yet, Hiccup remembered, he had been quiet too lately. Genuine affection swarmed him from all sides and Hiccup approached slowly. He sat beside Toothless, looking down at the hardwood floor. A burst of courage plummeted into him and he found his arms wrapping around Toothless' neck, ignoring the heat in his face and the sting of grateful tears.

"Thanks Toothless…"

The dragon, whose expression was astonishment, he felt his cheeks gain colour as he stammered, "W-What for?"

"For being here, with me—that's all." And Hiccup meant it, from the bottom of his heart and overflowing, he never felt such attachment to someone, relief to have somebody here.

Toothless cautiously wrapped his arms around Hiccup too, nervous but touched by the sincerity in his words. His arms wound tighter on their own accord, breathing in Hiccup's scent while his heart pounded pitifully from the embrace.

"Hiccup…"

The younger man pulled back, lured and curious by the timbre in Toothless' voice, a rather huskier pitch. He was still, watching Toothless' face get nearer, breath warm and washing delicately on his face.

"Hiccup, I…" murmured the dragon in a man's form, eyes clouding over, dazzling even as they darkened.

Something clicked in his mind while drowning in that brilliant shock of emerald and teal and gold; Hiccup abruptly broke away, shattering the trance but the feelings inside him were present… so awfully present; and growing.

"Uh—I'm—Um…" he shakily replied, tousling his hair nervously. "I got to go!"

Dashing out the door, Hiccup realized two things.

Firstly, was that Toothless frightened him in a way he never imagined.

Secondly, he was more scared of himself and what he had wanted to happen.


	39. Grounded

**AN: Whee! Four from Ivan's Kitsune! Thanks! And I am extremely happy right now—the music I thought I lost about two years ago has returned to me among my dead files so it's such a relief to have music that stimulates and pleases. XD**

**Prompt: Objection**

_Grounded_

Hiccup was worried about the markings embedded in Toothless' skin. The scales were beginning to chafe from constant wear of the saddle and Hiccup felt incredibly guilty over it.

"Why didn't you tell me it was bothering you? This could get infected."

Toothless appeared to shrug his shoulders.

Hiccup scoffed with a smirk. "Well, no more wearing this for a while."

Toothless gave an annoyed groan, peeved to be grounded for however long Hiccup intended.

"Hiccup, are you coming?" Snotlout questioned, mounting his Nightmare.

"No, I'm going to make sure Toothless' skin improves a little."

Tuffnut then pointed out, "We're going to need help, though—those loads are heavy. Hey! Why not just ride another dragon for a while?"

A furious caterwaul caused all three young men to cover their ears, the other dragons cowering.

"Okay, okay!" Tuffnut pleaded, "Forget I said it!"

Toothless huffed, nodded curtly, and wrapped a wing over Hiccup, hiding him from their sights.


	40. The Yet Unsung Hero

**AN: From Ivan's Kitsune! –looks at clock- 12:18 am... Oh, crap I got school in eight hours but I get up in like five hours…. –sigh- Cursed blessing. I'll keep going tomorrow! **

**Prompt: Daydream**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a lavishly illustrated art form of Twilight but not HTTYD…**

_The Yet Unsung Hero_

When Hiccup was a child, he had often played and wandered the forest on his own, sketching and taking in the scenery, enjoying the quiet and freedom from harassment of other children. The forest was his playground, and he often pretended that he would one day defeat the great and treacherous Night Fury.

Grabbing sticks, he would parry and thrust, counter and deal blows. His moves were surprisingly graceful and agile; no one would have believed him to be a natural with the sword. The boy seemed to dance with ease, smiling as he spun and struck out his weapon, envisioning that it was cutting through the impenetrable scales.

"I am the first Viking in history to kill a Night Fury!" he exclaimed to the wood and air. The jubilance never lasted too long. The quiet was a racket in his ears; he figured he should be used to being alone, by now. He had been supporting his daydreams of glory for the longest time it seems.

His mother had often said to not think much about the dreams he had when he slept. Only the ones his waking mind conjured were important—for they were the ones that would lead to his destiny.

"What is my destiny, though?" he asked the sky, searching for an answer. "Hiccup the Weak? Hiccup the Dork? Hiccup the— No, wait, Dad says that's a bad word." Finally sighing, he rose from his favorite spot in the forest; it was a secluded area below a cliff, a rather large lake beautifully centered in it.

As the years wore on, he forgot about his sanctuary from the world.

As the years wore on, he forgot about his dreams.

Except one; defeat a Night Fury and change his destiny.

The daydream would become a reality in the haven of his past, but he will defeat the Night Fury without the use of weaponry; kindness always left deeper marks, and for the benefit of all.

**AN: More of a foreshadowing kind of chapter. Also, I used a trait from the Hiccup in the books; apparently, he is very skilled in sword fighting and I liked the idea of incorporating an element from the stories—which are actually cute! (Between you and I though, movie!Toothless is a **_**helluva**_** lot better. XD)**


	41. Mirror Image

**AN: Over 300?! Holy crap! Yes, I still can't get over it! XD Thanks to: Captain Loconut, Ivan's Kitsune, just me, Alana-kittychan, anachronicallybitter, Wirewolf, MusicPeaceAndCheese, FuyuSarah, Alexandria Jaganshi, ArmoredSoul, SilenceHD, Luciee.x, flutegirl0422, shelgirl92, and others following in anon! Thanks so much! Third request from Ivan's Kitsune! One more to do! XD**

**Prompt: Grandpa Stoick**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the DS game, actually, but not much else. LOL**

_Mirror Image_

Tackling Stoick from behind, young Harðænni laughed gaily when he was flipped over his paternal grandparent's shoulder, flailing wildly in excitement. Ljúfa watched meekly though smiling gently.

"Ljúfa!" her brother shouted, oceanic orbs bright, "Come here and play!"

She seemed to recoil at the thought, shaking her head.

"Oh _please_! It's fun—Grandpa Stoick is really strong and he can toss us in the air! Show her, Grandpa, please!"

"All right m' boy!" and the young Viking is thrown into the air, long flaxen tresses waving. Harðænni reached out a limb, pretending he could touch the sky with a god-like hand, kissing the clouds, the stars, and the sun.

He landed back into Stoick's massive, brawny arms, and was cradled close. Grinning, Harðænni beckoned his sister over. "See? Didn't that look fun?" When he heard not a peep from Ljúfa, he asked to be put on the ground. He didn't want to have fun all by himself.

Setting the boy down, Stoick watched the exchange, a past memory creeping on him.

Hiccup had been like that—shy and gentle and full of a curious awe. He caught glimpses of his son's timidity, even now, but that was only because he had developed his fatherly instincts, honed them till they shined; they were still rough, but the grime and dust it had collected had been polished away, and he was grateful of it—that son of his is brilliant and vastly more intuitive than anyone he'd ever known.

And his daughter was so much the same.

She was a lot more reserved but, nonetheless, she was the mirror image of her father—she even possessed his shocking green eyes, inherited from Hiccup and her grandmother. This child was special, both of them are. Harðænni, he had to say, was incredibly smart when he was not being ruthless; the old man knew this was because of Ljúfa—she balanced him and he balanced her; a perfect example of the bond between twins.

Stoick felt his being expand with love for his grandchildren, and he knelt down, opening his arms wide. He was not going to be distant from them, especially not to Ljúfa. He is going to be different for her sake—he'll open not only his mind but his heart, because he did not want to repeat the mistakes he had made with Hiccup.

Harðænni instantly jumped into his grandfather's embrace and he looked expectantly at his beloved sister; beaming at her, he thought, _Come on, you know he loves you too._

Ljúfa suddenly smiled wide and she rushed forward too, wrapping her arms around Stoick's strong neck.

Stoick held them close, blood of his blood, and silently sent a prayer of thanks that he was chosen to have such beautiful grandchildren and to have a second chance to show love that shouldn't be hidden.


	42. A Fan's Fantasy

**AN: Last one from Ivan's Kitsune! XD**

**Prompt: Fourth Wall**

**DISCLAIMER: In this chapter... **

_A Fan's Fantasy_

Toothless couldn't run and he couldn't hide. He could have flown to safety but Hiccup had been abducted, the village had been under a massive siege. None were harmed; but thoroughly scarred mentally.

Toothless attempted to climb a tree when a heavy object clung to his tail, causing him to lose balance and he fell. He looked up in horror and surprise when he felt the object wrap around his neck, nuzzling closely.

"You are so CUTE! I LOVE YOU!"

This girl was from somewhere; the author knows who it is (it's herself) but she's leaving it ambiguous to the Night Fury. This is too much fun.

So, perplexed and frightened by the newcomer, Toothless wished he could ask where she came from.

Now, the author—being mighty with her beloved Keyboard of Creation and Crack—could have given him voice; but a talking dragon for this fandom is not plausible. He would have to be human, but those are for other drabbles and stories. And if he were human that would simply drive her mad with passion. (Because in the twisted mind of KSDG, he was pretty flipping gorgeous! Take THAT Edward Cullen!)

Toothless made a threatening growl, hoping this would work.

The girl blinks her dark eyes twice. "AW! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" And she hugs him.

Hiccup, having broken free from the rope tied to the bedpost—wait, wait, no, um, the… it was the closest location to put him, the authoress swears!—was now happening upon the scene.

"Who are you?! Get off him!"

"No! I broke through the darn screen for a reason!" she whimpered, cuddling the dragon she loved so much.

"He's a dragon!" he said, changing tactics. "He'll eat you!"

"Let him! He's so fluffy I'm gonna die!"

"What fluff?!"

"Read the AN below to see what I mean."

Toothless and Hiccup made confused noises.

"Aren't they cute?!" she asked other readers.

There was a sudden stampeding noise, and then, the place was bombarded by enthusiasts of this awesome duo and their world.

There was much love going around, squealing and cooing and "AW! WE LOVE YOU TOOTHLESS AND HICCUP! YOUR MOVIE ROCKS MY SOCKS!" so much so the Vikings feared the fans. These were devils, they know it! (That's why fans are so feared in the present era.)

If there's anything stronger and more terrifying than dragons and Vikings, it's rabid fanatics.

Happy with the fact she's living in this world, for the time being, she commenced to write:

**AN: The "He's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" is from the "Despicable Me" trailer; that part always cracks me up! I couldn't help but quote it! As you can see, this was very fun to write! I love doing anything involving the Fourth Wall. LOL Well, this is never going to be an actual way to hug those beloved characters, but it's better than nothing; even for me. XD Hope it wasn't bad! Also… DOWNLOAD THE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON SOUNDTRACK HERE! h t t p : / / w w w . m e d i a f i r e. c o m / ? i n z n n o n m z z g**** Just close the spaces! It's legal and doesn't take much! ;3**

She finished typing, feeling incredibly, deliriously happy as she listened to 'Forbidden Friendship.'

If it's wrong to be in love with this place, she doesn't want to be right.


	43. Usual Gifts

**AN: Thanks to: Demofnight66, anachronicallybitter, milo the ninja, flutegirl0422, Alana-kittychan, MusicPeaceAndCheese, gamerfreak007, Black Rabbit-Chan, Inspirational, Luciee.x, BleakRemembrance, just me, sparklyshimmer2010, Clumsy Giraffe, Twinblade Alchemist, Defender-of-the-Moon, Kobaka, al28894, shelgirl92, and others following in anon! :D**

**Yeah, I did go berserk with the last chapter. I absolutely ADORE anything with the Fourth Wall, so I was like, "YES!" It had been a while since I did something so utterly silly. XD**

**Anyway, yesterday was a combo of both good and bad. My day had been great till after school. It's kinda weird how I wound up seeing HTTYD for the fourth time—which I, honestly, didn't deserve to see in my opinion. The story would take a while to explain and it's not something you all would want to hear—it'd bore you and most likely make you all think I'm a completely ungrateful, spoiled little harlot. (Which I am anyway…) So! Let's not dredge up my usual self-deprecation! I come to FF to be HAPPY! XD The next five upcoming prompts are from anachronicallybitter! I'll do my best! :D Hope everyone has a happy Mother's Day tomorrow! **

**Prompt: Tailor-made**

**DISCLAIMER: Got HTTYD gummies; I ate one then I felt bad 'cause it was Toothless. XD**

_Usual Gifts_

Watching Hiccup work never ceased to fascinate me.

The way his slim fingers just poised the needle, threading through and making each a perfect stitch, was a real mastery. Hiccup was amazing at his craft—this was certainly a skill that suits him.

Hiccup set down the saddle and hammered a white-hot iron rod to hold it together; it was not broken—it was just a precaution to make sure everything was always in condition. Dunking it into the water, I watched gentle steam rise above in grey wisps.

As Hiccup made the final adjustments to the saddle, I could feel my haunches wiggling excitedly.

He laughs at me, scratching behind my head, and I immediately become a pathetic, purring puddle of pleasure. But I didn't care—it was always nice to get attention in those hard to reach places.

"Alright buddy!" states Hiccup, grinning up at me. I immediately swivel around so he can properly position it on my back. Once it was ready, I nudge him eagerly. The sun was going to set soon.

"Okay, okay, Toothless," he tells me, settling himself on. He knows our routine.

He fixes the saddle and the tail-fin. In return, I take him higher into the sky where we can watch the colours dance in the sky, swirling magnificently about us. The humans call it the Aurora Borealis. It's a beautiful name for it.

Once, we had gone so high, I swore to myself we could have touched the slim crescent of the usual white sphere in the sky. Hiccup had started shivering, his lips taking on a blue tinge, yet he hadn't said a word till after we landed back home.

He had said, with a satisfied sigh, "There are just some things that can't be made by tailors and craftsmen. You know, bud?"

I couldn't exactly agree; I love what he makes for me more than anything someone can offer.

These were specially made; he had made them and I find it more beautiful because of it.


	44. The Exorcist

**AN: Whee! As said, these are from anachronicallybitter! Alright so, I honestly took lots of liberties with this one. I looked up many sites for information on how to properly correspond this into something decent, but nothing gave me the answer I really wanted. I went with what I had while trying to keep it short but clear to what happens. **

**Yes, this contains mild strings of religion. Also to note, it's been a **_**long**_** while since I've written in this form so forgive choppiness and lack of imagery. XD It accompanies recent drabbles. This is written as five stanzas of quatrains, then a couplet; repeat once more; the end. I kinda forgot how the proper way is done. I ain't Shakespeare or Wordsworth, after all. -giggle- I'm not sure whether I'm satisfied with the result though… I'll let you lovely people judge: Decent or Fail. LOL**

**Prompt: Secret**

**DISCLAIMER: Must I say this?**

_The Exorcist_

I watch the darkness settle,

And I see it nest in her too.

She told me, "I'm alone…"

And I knew what she'll do.

xxx

For the first time I felt love

Towards this girl who loved

The one I cared for—the boy

Who, to the ground, was shoved.

xxx

I remember his face as does she.

She pulls out a slim, glinting

Thin rock; red wells in the slit

She'd cut into the skin, it tinting.

xxx

She smiles at me, serene and calm;

"I'm going to Valhalla." says she.

I bristle; Heaven? There's not

Such a place in existence for me.

xxx

I can not do anything for her,

She's gone, deeper into the cold

Blackness than I've ever gone

Losing her soul, fold by fold.

xxx

She'll leave me, and I'll die inside

There's nowhere for me to reside.

xxx

"Or..." murmurs the girl, face drawn,

"I could bring him back. For us…"

At this, the stone in my chest bursts.

She covers the wound; she hates fuss.

xxx

Words upon words, texts upon texts,

Searching, searching, searching

For the soul we both needed

Screaming, screaming, screaming.

xxx

Black sky, no white, gods are quiet

And she kisses me softly, lovingly,

"We'll get him back… I promise."

The wind stirs it, silently, mockingly.

xxx

The earth drinks crimson, greedy,

Loathing, laughing, and I fear

For her safety; this isn't right.

But she's neither far nor near.

xxx

Another secret wraps over me;

It's like an old friend now.

She's lifeless, staring up,

Madness and sense glow.

xxx

Evil and fire swallowed the girl I love.

Where is she now—below or above?


	45. Decision::

**AN: Hey everyone! I was busy with memorizing the monologue! I think I have it down when I start to perform it in a couple of days. XD And I was checking out the anime ****Soul Eater****; it's actually really good! Definitely the perfect blend of creepy supernatural phenomena and comedy—and this is coming from a girl who abhors **_**anything**_** to do with horror! I can't stand the genre—I get too frightened when I go to sleep. LOL**

**From anachronicallybitter! Prompt: Conflict**

**DISCLAIMER: My brother got a backpack with a Gronckle on it; I surprised myself when I was half-joking and half-serious while asking where mine was. XD**

_Decision_

Die or not to die.

This situation was all too familiar.

He turned, looking into the face of Hiccup; Hiccup was watching his every move, brows marred together. Toothless knew this was for the best; the decision _had_ to be made. He needed to think of Hiccup.

"I love you."

Hiccup's eyes widened a fraction. From shock, but also from the way his heart leapt at those three words; for, somehow, it had always wanted to hear them spoken—it was surreal, but perfect. He wanted to repeat it; on the tip of his tongue were the words, "I love you too."

Of a sudden, light streaked, hot and brilliant, on the one before him. Sadistic laughter rang.

Hiccup reached out, the whiteout blinding him.

Toothless screamed.

Faintly, he saw the other man's silhouette, crouching and twitching, face contorting as fangs grew, back arching. Skin broke, blood spurting like black droplets on a white canvas.

Hiccup went deaf to the world—all he heard was that scream and his heart pound in fear.

Then the world shattered into deafening silence.

Moments later a voice said, a sneer in its tone, "I won."

**AN: WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?! No, really, someone tell me—**_**I don't know**_**! Yes, y'all, not even the authoress can gander the direction it could take. Heck, this drabble may be an **_**alternate**_** ending. Who knows whether in the actual story Hiccup accepts or not or whether Toothless admits it. And what's with the "I won"?! –LE GASP- Am I pulling your legs…?**

**No. No I am not.**


	46. Matchmaker

**AN: Hey, y'all! Sorry for not updating recently, I got LOTS of homework to do before I can say goodbye to high school for good. Today though, lucky me, I've been up since four in the morning dealing with major nausea, congestion, and difficult breathing. Feel like I'm dying. So, to forget, I'm writing. XD This chapter is different than usual, okay. Bear with me. LOL**

**Can't believe it's so close to 400! Thanks to: anachronicallybitter, Luciee.x, Guardian of the Hell Gate, ertkeryuu, Alana-kittychan, canedtweety, MusicPeaceAndCheese, BleakRemembrance, NemesisMuse, Ivan's Kitsune, Loti-miko, tropicangell, Clumsy Giraffe, GamerFreak007, flutegirl0422, Genome Soldier, Kursunada, Inspirational, DaisKuruna, ArmoredSoul, RunRunRaccoon, Caris L. Clearwater, WizardsandWings101, Arjuna1356, XxMadMax593, Tweekerz, and those who might be following in anon! Thanks so much everyone! :D**

**Like said, we still have a few from anachronicallybitter left. Gonna get those okay! ^^**

**Prompt: Odd Couple**

**DISCLAIMER: HTTYD owns me. –cough, cough-**

_Matchmaker_

"What are you doing?" asks Hiccup. Toothless croons in a similar tone.

Astrid doesn't move her gaze. "Watching,"

He kneels beside her, motioning for Toothless to lie down. "Why are we behind a rock?"

"You didn't have to. I'm being observant."

"You mean nosy—I don't think Fishlegs would appreciate you eyeballing him."

She shoves him playfully. "I'm waiting for him to talk to Ruffnut."

"Ruffnut? Why in the world would he want to do that?"

"He likes her that's why."

Silence; then—

"He could do better."

Astrid threw her fist.

"Ow!" he shouted, causing the two blondes in the distance to look around, confused.

Astrid quickly covered his mouth, "You want us to get caught?"

Hiccup, through his muffles, said something along the lines, "Yoof uaghnted oo atch!"

"What?"

He pulled her hand off. "You want to watch."

Astrid and Hiccup began to argue, while Toothless watched the scene unravel.

Fishlegs was handing Ruffnut flowers; Toothless tilted his head. Why flowers? She doesn't like those things. And, not a moment later, the young girl voiced her thoughts on flowers—she doesn't like them.

Fishlegs face falls and he gives a dejected, "Okay."

Toothless watched the young man walk off, and is surprised to see Ruffnut's face a bright red, staring down at the ground embarrassed and ashamed. Toothless approached her, and, with a slight nudge, indicated her into Fishlegs direction. Of course, she didn't have to accept the flowers, but she could have been a little nicer.

Ruffnut regarded the Night Fury quizzically, before heaving a sigh. "Fine, I'll go, nosy."

Toothless perked up, not missing her smile. Astrid and Hiccup remained oblivious.

**AN: They're teenagers. I'm pretty sure they have little melodramas and gossip now and then. XD**


	47. Distrust

**AN: Alright-y! Let's do one more before I head to the wonderful world of school. XD Last one from anachronicallybitter. ^^**

**Prompt: Eel**

**DISCLAIMER: I have water.**

_Distrust_

Toothless didn't like the looks of this one.

Stoick talked the man easily, as did everyone else. He, too, was from a village up further in the north, and was generally amiable. Everyone had no problem inviting him into their homes. Alliances were few.

Toothless, however, bristled whenever he was within five feet of him. He didn't know what it was, but the Night Fury felt distrustful to this Viking. Hiccup said, "You're acting like he's an eel, the way you're hissing and all."

That's it. Toothless decided, knowing what to call him: The Eel.

When The Eel came closer, Toothless was consumed with intolerance and promptly snapped his teeth at him, growling and snarling all the more.

"Toothless! Stop that!" said Hiccup, the rest of the tribe wondering why he's doing this.

Toothless paid no attention to Hiccup for the first time, something that astonished everyone who knew the pair well, and the Night Fury chased the newcomer well into the forest. When he returned, Toothless was reprimanded and sent to the ring as punishment.

"I don't know why you did that," Hiccup states quietly, scratching his head. "But… I think you must have."

And it was not a few weeks later that the people of Berk realized the stranger had actually been from a rivaling tribe of one of their closest and most reliable allies, and if they had made recognition and acceptance of the new one, most likely their ally would turn on them, mark them as traitors, and kill them all. Berk was a strong village, but not strong enough against their ally.

Stoick, thankful, patted Toothless on the head. "You knew what you needed to do, didn't you?"

Toothless nods. Maybe now they'll take him more seriously when he has these feelings.


	48. Mistakes

**AN: Thanks to: Genome Soldier, Alana-kittychan, Inspirational, Ivan's Kitsune, MusicPeaceAndCheese, Luciee.x, ArmoredSoul, Caris L. Clearwater, and those who may be following in anon! :D**

**I was looking at prompts, and I thought, "Whoa… Whose am I doing next?" Luckily though, I didn't miss anyone when I double-checked. Stupid lightheadedness… LOL**

**Next is from just me and their prompt: domestic violence**

**DISCLAIMER: I had Cold Stone Creamery for the first time in my life—and it was heavenly—but I did not get HTTYD. And my congestion got worse; serves me right anyhow. XD**

_Mistakes_

The cycle was a vicious one.

Astrid loved Hiccup, truly, but he couldn't understand why she had to be so… violent. He had confronted her about it once, and it had not been good. Ljúfa had burst into tears, afraid of the shouting and the cursing and the threats.

_Make it stop! Make it stop!_

Harðænni had held his sister close to his chest, smoothing her hair and promising that it would be over soon, while Toothless pressed them even closer to his side. Lulled by the rhythmic booming of the dragon's heart, the children drowned themselves into that comforting bass.

In the morning, Toothless observed the strangest occurrence.

The parents had chosen their favorites, and the children could do nothing about it.

Astrid had taken Harðænni up into the woods, saying in the most casual manner, "I'm going to teach you how to properly kill something."

The way she said 'kill' made Toothless uneasy, and he worried about the boy; for it was too early for a child to be exposed to such a world—a world of bloodlust and anger. Wasn't it?

Hiccup and Ljúfa had simply stayed behind, enjoying the serenity of the house. The little girl watched her father work, entranced as he checked on the saddle. "Can I learn to do this?" she requested timidly. All her father had done was smile kindly and lifted her onto the table, explaining carefully and slowly how each item could be used.

"Be open to possibilities though, Liebling. Not everything is set in stone." and Toothless sensed what might happen now.

Harðænni became inexplicably jealous. The dragon watched the young boy glare at his sister at the affection she received, the way Hiccup praised her so diligently. While Hiccup did pay attention to his son, the boy did notice this difference between the love Hiccup gave him and the love his father showered on his sister. With him, it felt as though his father felt obligated—just because they shared the same blood. Ljúfa was an entirely different story; Hiccup loved her because he not only wanted to, he needed to.

Still in turmoil, when she asked if he could help her, rage forced him to his feet to shove her roughly to the ground, his leg pulling back as he focused on her mouth. Kick that stupid, stupid smile off.

Toothless, however, had seen and snarled at him. Harðænni ran as hard and fast as he could. The boy would not realize how much he loved to run till then. Toothless had followed him, and the son of his rider stared at him, perceptively cold and distant and lonely.

"It's not fair." He says, tears causing his eyes to blur; they looked like thrashing waves—for that was how he felt. "I… I didn't ask for this, you know."

Toothless peered at him. The young child barked a bitter laugh; it was too sour for one so small.

"I know that means Ljúfa didn't either—I'm not entirely stupid." he answers, wrapping his arms over his knees. "I love Ljúfa. She's the best sister ever. But… I'm so angry at her. All the time, Toothless, and I don't know what to do…"

The Night Fury pressed close to the boy, trying to comfort him as much as possible. The boy's cries were quiet, even suppressed—as though he was ashamed to be making them. A while after Harðænni finished, Toothless licked his face. At the child's grin, the dragon thought everything would be better.

It wasn't.

Harðænni had been punished for mistreating Ljúfa and the boy had become ever more sullen.

He never cried again after that.

The rift grew between them and Toothless watched in despair, wondering whom to follow: his rider or the son. Either way, they were all making terrible mistakes.

**AN: A little more angst than intended. XD Anyway, no, this is not how I envisioned Harðænni's reasons to be all "Grr!" It's simple really: he's spoiled rotten so if something goes wrong, it upsets him. They both are spoiled, but children take in and respond to affection differently and twins are no exception. This prompt works too—it can be an alternate scenario for why there are/may be conflicting views. :3 **

**Oh, and I don't know if this will sound conceited of my work or whatever—it's not my intention—but I like Harðænni… ^^'**

**However, in all seriousness, domestic violence **_**does**_** occur. My portrayal of domestic violence in this drabble might be odd or inadequate to actual scenarios, but it's out there—in any way, shape, or form. Mine had more subtlety, though. I didn't want Hiccup to outright**_** beat**_** his son and wife up! **


	49. Distant

**AN: Thanks to: Luciee.x, BeanSproutRemix, Blank, just me, RubberDuckie and Froggie, MusicPeaceAndCheese, Ivan's Kitsune, Guardian of the Hell Gate, aShTmEsK, Caris L. Clearwater, Gem, and those who may be following in anon! Thanks so much everyone! This one is from Anonymous! Sorry it took so long!**

**Prompt: Toothless dies instead**

**DISCLAIMER: I have downloaded the songs but that's it. XD**

_Distant_

You used to laugh a lot. Smile a lot more.

But when he died, everything about you changed. It's still hard to think that in that instant, you became distant for the longest while—always sullen and lost. You did not pay attention to the rest of us who grieved alongside you, the rest of us who did care for him too.

But you loved him more than any of us would ever understand.

Still… I wanted you to _wake up_!

Day after day you went to where you found him; night after night you came back exhausted and broken. It was as if someone else took your place—none of us knew who you were anymore. It was frightening…

Eventually, you managed to pull yourself from the hole you made yourself endure. Yet, you still dangled over it. You never completely emerged from it. As you took over the village, watched over your children, grew old and battle-worn, and even as you started to show glimpses of yourself, you still never forgot the freedom when you rode him, did you? I suppose this bond of yours with him was much bigger than any of us—you two always were inseparable.

I understand.

That doesn't mean I like it. But I'll stay with you. I know I'm not much, but I will try to lift you as high as he would have if he were still. I'll try my best. Because I love you and he loved you.

**AN: It's told from someone's POV. It's pretty easy to tell who. I know y'all are too smart. XD**


	50. Stars

**AN: This one is from TwistingMoonbeam! You said, "Think of the possibilities!" and I did. But fluff won. XD**

**Prompt: Fireflies**

**DISCLAIMER: I own my imagination! Oh, wait, HTTYD took over that too.**

_Stars_

They came twinkling one by one, lighting up the night sky.

Toothless and Hiccup watched, always anticipating the stars and their brilliance.

The dragon looked up and tilted his head to the right. What was that small, golden speck? It seemed to get closer and closer—

It's on his nose!

Toothless snorted; surprised by the yellow light that had landed on his face. He grimaced as he heard Hiccup laugh, becoming more into a sheer guffaw as the Viking rolled in the grass. Toothless thwacked him with the tip of his tail.

"I can't help it!" chuckled Hiccup, wiping a tear from his eye. "But you are freaking out over a _firefly_ buddy. That's pretty funny."

Toothless gave him a plaintive stare; he did not find this amusing.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and patted Toothless on the head, scratching the scales. Toothless, unfortunately, couldn't stay angry when his favorite spot to be scratched was receiving attention. He began to purr.

Another golden speck appeared.

Toothless watched as many seem to envelope them in a bright halo, and the dragon cautiously inched his head towards one. It flickered; his ear twitched. He lifted a foot and attempted to swipe, playfully blowing a gentle air on the little firefly.

"You never thought the earth could have stars, did you?" asked Hiccup, smiling up at him.

Toothless shook his head, dazzled by the lights. He never thought lights that twinkled like the sky could be so close to touch. Wiggling his tail, he continued to immerse himself in his discovery while Hiccup leaned back onto the grass, enjoying the stars.


	51. Stowaway

**AN: Whoa! "Stars" is chapter 50? Holy cow! XD Know what else I just noticed? Chapters 45 to 49 had the first letters of D and M going on. All I needed was the repeat of C after, at least, one M and I would've gotten Devil May Cry. LOL**

**Anyway, I'm going to try and post as many drabbles as possible, along with, at least, one post for Mehr Als Es Scheint before Thursday. Because on Thursday till Friday, I'm gonna be at Disneyland! FINALLY! For the **_**first time ever**_**, hopefully –crosses fingers- I can go to Disneyland and **_**not**_** be surrounded by people who drive me nuts. XD YEAH BABY! From 7pm till 9pm the California one is ours to explore. Then… From 9 till 6 in the morning DISNEYLAND WILL BE DOMINATED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –cough- -choke-**

**Okay… Let's see who's next… -eyes bulge- I SKIPPED TWO? Damn! Don't know how that happened. Oh, right; lack of concentration. XD Alright, this is from just me! **

**Prompt: ****teen from anti-dragon village stows away (basically. XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'd be rich if I did. **

_Stowaway_

Looking around, I carefully lift the blanket that concealed me. Seeing cloudy grey skies and feeling the gentle thump of the ship hit the shore, I grin to myself. Once every noise seemed to be distant enough, I stalk over to the edge and peer over.

Instantly, my eyes meet face to face with large, golden eyes and slit pupils. A dragon! Up close and real is right next to me. Trying to contain my excitement, I slowly reach out a hand. It hisses, the tiny thing looking at me distrustfully.

I still couldn't believe it. This was the place where dragons are trained to be ridden!

"Snappy!" a voice bellowed, and I ducked.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you." Slowly, I raised my head, seeing the back of a muscular boy walking away, the tiny creature planted firmly on his helmet. The dragon seemed to make a noise, and the young man whirled around. I ducked again, but it was too late. He already saw me.

"Hey! Get out of there!"

I was jerked from my spot and hauled to the shore.

"What are you doing stowing away on our ship?"

"I—"

"Snotlout, what is it?"

The boy, Hiccup I think it was, approached us, keeping a wary gaze on me. His dragon strode up behind him, malevolent in its scrutiny. I look away from it and turn to him.

"I came on your ship so I can learn to be a dragon trainer—like the rest of you."

They all stared, surprised.

"I don't know…" began Hiccup. Snotlout continued to glare down on me. The other dragon was still quiet.

"Please," I begged. "I won't do you any trouble, honest! I swear it!"

Hiccup sighed and I thought he would turn me down right there, but instead he just said, "Let's go see what my father thinks about this. There's no harm in that. Is there?" he asked the dragon.

The large beast looked down at me, and I could feel sweat breaking out on my skin. Aside from that stare, the beast shook his head in agreement and they all led me into their village. I grinned.

**AN: I tried keeping it as ambiguous as possible so it could be either male or female and the POV could be, maybe, better. Don't know how that worked, but I tried. ^^**


	52. Surprise

**AN: -sigh- Guess I skipped another one. Wow, what's wrong with me tonight? This is a second one from just me! Sorry, this one's kinda rushed—for some reason I couldn't think much for this one. When a better idea enters, I'll probably re-write it. XD**

**Prompt: Toothless' children**

**DISCLAIMER: I do. NOT.**

_Surprise_

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" inquired Hiccup, glaring at his dragon.

Toothless sighed. This is not exactly a topic he could bring out of the blue—even if he could have spoken it.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Hiccup looked at the younger dragons wrestling on the ground, nipping playfully and yapping. "So… where's your partner?"

Toothless quickly turned his head, and Hiccup instantly regretted it. "Oh, I'm sorry, bud, I didn't know." The Night Fury simply dropped its shoulders, although nudged Hiccup gently. The Viking continued to observe the little ones. Well, if by little, you meant the size of newborn calves and twice as heavy, yes, they were pretty small.

"Well, we can't just leave them here. Let's bring them home with us." Hiccup told Toothless, stroking the side of Toothless' neck. Toothless made a low rumbling noise and the small ones immediately galloped over to Toothless and jumped onto his back, licking and crooning.

Toothless rolled his eyes, however appeared pleased. They were strong.

Hiccup smiled. "Alright, let's get going. Maybe we can find a place for them."

One suddenly gurgled and a steam of fire charred a nearby tree.

"Okay… Definitely make one that won't burn to the ground so easily."


	53. Indecent

**AN: Thanks to: Ivan's Kitsune, RubberDuckie and Froggie, Takira S., just me, MusicPeaceAndCheese, Luciee.x, TwistingMoonbeam, shelgirl92, and those who may be following in anon! And now 50 to 52 have S in each beginning. So weird...! XD This one is from Genome Soldier! :D Okay, so this chapter is nothing but dialogue. I'd never done it before so I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**Prompt: gender**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the movie "The Illusionist" but not HTTYD.**

_Indecent_

"What is Toothless?"

"A dragon, of course; what else would he be?"

"No, no, Hiccup I mean… Is Toothless a girl or boy?"

"_Huh?_"

"Well, you know, none of us can actually _tell_ the difference between a male and female dragon. I was just wondering whether you knew for sure what gender Toothless falls in."

"Simple, Astrid. He's a he."

"Ah."

"I think…"

"_You_ _think?_"

"I never thought it polite to ask!"

"Who says you had to ask? Just go under the stomach and check it like that."

"Oh, sure, I'll do that. 'Hey, Toothless, don't mind me—I'm just going to check whether or not you have a pe—'"

"Shh! There are little ones here! Don't use that mouth!"

"You started it!"

"Look, all I'm saying is to go see."

"Fine; I'll go check on him. Hey Toothless, come here buddy!"

"Good."

"Come here, Toothless. Where are you? Hey, I promise it's not going to be anything bad— HEY, HEY, HEY! Wait, Toothless, stop glaring at me. Please don't growl— I'm sorry, I didn't— WAITNOBADDRAGON! I'M SORRY I SWEAR! I DIDN'T MEAN TO— AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hiccup, I got you! Oof!"

"Ow…"

"Whew… I can't believe Toothless_ threw_ you in the air!"

"Me either… My butt's going to be sore for the next two weeks."

"So, did you at least find out what Toothless is?"

"I never went underneath, but he's definitely a boy."

"How'd you figure that?"

"He… Uh… It's probably mating season 'cause I kind of… Intruded…"

"Oh…"

"Let's not speak of this."

"You got it."


	54. Exhausted

**AN: Thanks to: MusicPeaceAndCheese, Takira S., trulywicked, just me, hollyboo2001, BeanSproutRemix, Caris L. Clearwater, Alana-kittychan, Travis Church, Luciee.x, Ivan's Kitsune, al28894, Hailsy, Splash Mountain, AdmirationOfAwkwardness, XxMadMax593 and those who may be following in anon! You're all so wonderful! I missed you all! :D**

**Alright, I'm half-dead. I should still be catching up on needed sleep but my body hates sleeping longer than necessary. Anyway, so Disneyland was fine. Cried most of the time since people took me on rides that dealt with **_**heights**_**. My friends knew about my phobia but they never guessed how **_**extreme**_** it really was. They felt really bad about it. XD (Yeah, I'd never be able to own Toothless!) It was so nice to get back home. My family was very surprised when I kept giving them hugs—I'm renowned for not being very touchy feely. Deep down, I'm just a pansy. LOL**

**And the people there… Oh my God, if I'm ever stuck with obnoxious, ill-mannered, whiny, bitchy people ever again… -shudder- Oh, wait, I still have to put up with them during graduation practice. Lucky me! :P **

**So this prompt is from GamerFreak007! This one is kind of weird. ^^**

**Prompt: Tomorrow never comes**

**DISCLAIMER: I now own a Zero plush toy I got at Disneyland! He's so cute and fluffy and plushy and cute and soft and cuddly and did I mention cute? **

_Exhausted_

"You are a harder teacher than Gobber…" Tuffnut complained, brushing aside his hair.

Hiccup smiled meekly. "Well, you know, I've never taught anyone before, but Dad says I should help you train with your dragons so…"

"Yeah Hiccup but I don't think he meant driving us into the ground with all these lessons."

"Are they really that hard?"

"No, we just do them a lot." Fishlegs added.

Hiccup shrugs although nods sympathetically. "Practice never hurts."

"Tomorrow coming sooner never hurts either."

Astrid glared at the boys on the ground. "If you think this is hard than you're not going to get any better as Vikings."

"She's right." Snotloud commented.

"You always think she's right." Tuffnut replied irritably.

Hiccup sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guys can we—"

Shouting had begun to ensue and Hiccup could feel his patience wearing thin. Toothless glanced at his rider then turned on the young warriors and roared loudly.

"Teacher's pet…" They grumbled together.


	55. The Immortality Giver

**AN: Holy cow! It's over 400? Thanks to: Blackpassion777, FreeVirtualHugs, BeanSproutRemix, GamerFreak007, MusicPeaceAndCheese, Ivan's Kitsune, Splash Mountain, Caris L. Clearwater, just me, and those who may be following anonymously! I appreciate it everyone! :D**

**I apologize updates have been so awfully slow. BUT, I now, for the most part, don't have much work to do! Now, it's just some tests. XD I finally performed my monologue and while some things hindered it, overall, everyone loved my performance, which was enough for me. :D This next prompt is from just me! Hope it's all right. It's kind of weird—the request really got me befuddled on how to do it… -nervous laugh- **

**Prompt: Age**

**DISCLAIMER: I own, um, this… lint.**

_The Immortality Giver_

"What did you call this exactly?" Hiccup inquired, tentatively poking the bowl. The liquid was a ghastly sewage color, and it smelled to high heaven to boot.

"It is mah newest creation, youn' Hiccup! I call it..." the medicine man paused for dramatic effect, "the Immortality Giver. I guarantee it will keep people young. "

"Huh…" Hiccup said in a rather subdued tone, glancing at his best friend who also was looking at the concoction with skepticism.

"Ye don't believe it? I'll prove it to ye! Tell your dragon to come forth."

Hiccup immediately tensed, and Toothless growled deep in his chest. "Why?"

"I need a test subject anyhow."

"You don't even know if it works? Why in the world would I let you do it to Toothless? Toothless is already immortal anyway."

"Don't be such a baby—it won't hurt the beast at all, especially since he is, as ye said, immortal."

Perplexed by the older man's downright absurd logic, yet still apprehensive, Hiccup felt a shiver down his spine. Why, he was not sure. None, _absolutely none_, of the silly old coot's potions ever worked anyway… "All right…"

Toothless whirled on his in surprise and Hiccup assured him, whispering low, "They never work anyway." Trusting his rider, the Night Fury stepped closer to the medicine practitioner. Pouring the liquid on Toothless, all three held their breath. For one, the potion did stink; and two, they were waiting to see what would happen.

What occurred next was quite the shock.

Toothless knew that, in human years, he would be only slightly older than his master. Opening his eyes however, proved to be enough to give the dragon a mild heart-attack.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" rider and dragon shouted together.

"Oh dear, I suppose it still needs some work…"

Toothless huffed angrily, looking at the withered palms, the white wisps of matted hair, and… "YOU MADE ME A FEMALE TOO?" The voice which croaked had Toothless' brain reeling with horror. This was simply peachy!

Hiccup had already thrown a cover over Toothless and he turned on the elderly man. "Do something, will you, please! Toothless can't be like this!"

Looking pensive, the medicine man snapped his fingers and clucked his tongue. "Do not rush me boy. Your dragon is perfectly fine. I have an antidote somewhere…"

"Find it now, and find it fast." Toothless grumbled, disgusted in the form. When the medicine man emerged a while later, holding another odd smelling brew, it was quickly thrown on him. Toothless instantaneously reverted back to normal and he rushed out of the house, relieved and planning never to go back in there. Ever! Hiccup followed, shouted a 'thanks', and the medicine man watched quietly.

"Hmm… That was a failure. At least the antidote worked." He blinks then at the fleeting figures. One part of Toothless had not gone to true form, and the medicine man sighed. That's unfortunate… "Ah well, they're bound to notice sooner or later that_ that's_ funny lookin'."

**AN: And this was definitely a weird one. :P**


	56. I See You See Me

**AN: HOLY CRAP IT'S BEEN FOREVER! D: I'm sorry for taking so long! Well, firstly, thanks to: Caris L. Clearwater, MusicPeaceAndCheese, ArmoredSoul, TheGirlInTheMentalHospital, Takira S., Luciee.x, Monsterlord-18, Ivan's Kitsune, and those who may be following in anon! Again, I apologize for the wait. I'm going to be pretty rusty, having only done the other HTTYD fic for a while, so forgive me if things get worse. XD**

**These prompts are from Ivan's Kitsune! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: -sigh- Wherefore can KSDG not own thee, beloved HTTYD?**

**Prompt: Shimmer**

_I See You See Me_

He observed.

The object of his observation did so to him, too.

The human watched the way the scales gleamed, shiny black stones that were harder than the toughest chain mail. He wondered how they could, these same impenetrable scales that appeared smooth to the touch, while refracting the loveliest of rays. Absentmindedly, he drew, trying to imitate the very way the sun hit the rough hide, the luminescence of the gaze, capture every colorful glint…

For each shimmer was beautiful.

The beast watched the boy watch him. Watched how the human's hair shined, soft and lightly blowing across that oddly pale and translucent face, the slim countenance and the incredibly bright, intelligent eyes; he was so different from the others—there was something within the Viking that struck him. Inside the boy—the enemy—there was incandescence, a faint but intriguing glow the creature couldn't place. He was unlike any human the dragon had ever seen…

For each shimmer was beautiful.


	57. Simply Relaxed

**Whoo! Let's keep going! :D**

**Prompt: Floats**

_Simply Relaxed_

Toothless flicked an ear drowsily at the sound of scraping. Lifting his head, the dragon blinked thrice at the little wooden object in Hiccup's hands. He made a noise, as if to say, "What the heck are you doing to that log?"

Hiccup smiled at his companion. "I'm making a boat."

Toothless snorted in confusion; that's an _awfully_ small boat…

As though knowing what the dragon thought, Hiccup blew raspberries at him. "Silly, it's a miniature boat. I wanted to see if I could make one; I haven't tried to make one in a few years."

Still not comprehending why the boy would do it, Toothless still watched his rider work, curious and intrigued. Soon, it began to take shape, and, because Hiccup wanted to, carved little details into the small vessel. Toothless rumbled in appreciation for the beauty of the hand-crafted boat.

"Glad you like it. Now, let's see if it floats."

He placed the boat in the lake; they both watched. It didn't sink.

"All right! Guess I still got it!"

Then it tilted over.

"Drat," the young man said, snapping his fingers and grabbing it back, "I'm rustier than I thought."

Toothless shook his head, giving an encouraging nudge. Smiling at the dragon, Hiccup began to whittle through it once more, tweaking it in the possible areas that made it tilt. After a few minutes, he settled it back in the water.

There it stayed, bobbing gently with the ripples.

Hiccup beamed at Toothless' grin, and they watched the boat float along.

**AN: Like the title says—just them doing whatever. XD**


	58. Dragon Games

**AN: Okay, let's keep the train going! MWAHAHAHA! Okay, not really… I had to stop for a few hours; I had to do some chores. XD I kind of didn't know how to do this one either—wow, I'm getting worse!—so, it became this. –nervous laugh-**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope.**

**Prompt: passing the torch**

_Dragon Games_

Spitting flames, the Nightmare watched in triumph as it hit the rotting log dead center.

The Nadder almost seemed to sigh, disappointed in itself; the Zippleback's twin heads shared looks; the Gronckle glared outright; the Terror slightly whimpered.

The Nightmare scanned the line of dragons, golden eyes challenging one of them to beat his range. They had all tried before, each giving their best shot, but neither could, unfortunately, beat the distance the Nightmare had set.

The Terror hunched its shoulders, dejected; of a sudden, however, with its peripheral vision, it caught glimpse of the Night Fury. The black dragon was just beginning to settle down in the earth, slowly revolving in place and warming the ground with fire.

Springing to action, the Terror flew over towards the massive dragon; though, to it, all the rest of its kin was larger. The Night Fury lifted one eye, seemingly peeved at being disturbed in the napping routine.

The Terror whined, explaining the problem.

Heaving a deep sigh, the Night Fury slowly rose. That patch of earth had been quite comfortable; the sooner it was done with, the better. The Terror chirruped in gleeful thanks, joining the others. At the sight of the Night Fury, the dragons in line felt a trickle of hope. Finally someone who could put this arrogant showoff in its place!

The Nightmare was feeling exceedingly confident at the moment, eyeing the Night Fury with a boastful sneer. The Night Fury blinked once, twice, and yawned; sleep sounded heavenly right now….

The Nightmare bristled at the nonchalance and promptly turned about, and spewed out a range of fire; it went past the log. The dragons hissed and whimpered with worry; if they lost their food again—

Then, of a sudden, a large burst of electric blue, brilliantly becoming white hot and scorching red as it soared, went even farther than the flames of the Nightmare—it was even double that distance!

The Nightmare's jaws fell in a rather comical gape.

The others rumbled cheerily.

The Night Fury just walked back to the sleeping spot; though a smirk was in place while curling up. Ah, sweet bliss.

**AN: I don't know why or how it came to be like this! XD It was going to have the Vikings in it at first, but then it changed to dragon interaction, then a game, and it became both. It's kind of… eh. LOL So, with the "passing the torch" Toothless, literally, **_**passed**_** the torch and the Nightmare lost its title so it passed the torch figuratively… Does this make sense? XD**


	59. Rite Of Passage

**AN: Thanks to: xxHaleinaxx, MusicPeaceAndCheese, Alana-kittychan, Nightcrawler's Shadow, avatarmirai, Ivan's Kitsune, Caris L. Clearwater, Takira S., Paosheep, and those who may be following in anon! Thanks again everybody! Final prompt from Ivan's Kitsune!**

**Prompt: manhood**

_Rite Of Passage_

Harðænni dodged the oncoming attack, diving headfirst and then reverse-tumbling; his opponent was caught off guard, narrowly missing the low swing at his legs by jumping in the air. Sliding his foot through the dirt, Harðænni kicked upwards, hitting the back of his cousin's legs.

Harðænni smirked, and he taunted, "What's the matter? I expected better from you Gravel!"

Gravel snorted and spat into the dust, furiously glaring at his younger cousin. Harðænni cocked his head arrogantly.

Ljúfa wrung her hands nervously, furtively glancing back and forth between the sparring men; the mocking might turn against him—what if he got too cocky? Her mother was shouting encouragement beside her, some things spewing forth from her mother's lips causing the young woman's ears to flame up in embarrassment. She loved her mother dearly; however, some comments were best kept to oneself…

Despite that, Ljúfa admitted that she would be shouting encouragement as well; if her throat were not so dry with anxiety, that is. Looking at her father, Ljúfa wondered how he could be so quietly calm. Wasn't he worried?

She instantly felt ashamed; her brother was the best fighter in the village—there was no cause to doubt. He has been fighting as soon as he learned how to walk, training excessively to be the greatest warrior the tribe—"The world!" he declared once—had ever seen.

A large presence came up behind her, and the girl beamed at the dragon. He purred softly at her, the look in his eyes inquisitive.

"I'm alright. I'm just worried."

Astrid suddenly shouted above the other cheering Vikings, making Ljúfa jump out of her skin.

Dragon and young girl looked back at the pair, both panting hard, perspiration on concentrated brows. Harðænni's stance was defensive, feet planted firmly apart. He waited.

When his opponent lunged forward, Harðænni took the initiative, flitting gracefully aside and slamming his shield into the other man's side. Gravel tripped but, too, rolled out of the way. Enraged, he slashed his weapon in an uppercut motion; the tip of the steel cut through tender skin.

Harðænni winced, hissing in a harsh breath.

Ljúfa's heart skipped a beat.

Then, miraculously, her twin rounded around with a sudden kick, distracting Gravel to evade the oncoming blow; Ljúfa watched as Harðænni's handsome features lit up, taking full advantage of Gravel's lack of preparation—he should've paid attention that it was a decoy attack.

Crashing his axe into the shield, Harðænni pulled hard, his cousin's grip slipping. Gravel fell with a thud, blue eyes wide with surprise as the axe hovered above his neck.

The crowd burst into applause, glad to have a great warrior join their ranks. Hiccup proudly patted his child's shoulder, Harðænni's mouth pulling itself into a delighted grin. Gravel shook off the dust, smirking at the boy's first step into manhood.

"You're a man now, officially." Gravel snickered, clasping Harðænni's hand in a congratulatory shake.

Smiling wider, Harðænni felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso.

"I'm so glad you made it!" his "little" sister exclaimed.

"Did you doubt my prowess?" he teased, absentmindedly stroking Toothless' head, who, too, came to offer congratulations. He'd been around humans long enough to know that this was part of their tradition to grow from child to adult.

"No," she breathed heavily, turning a delicate shade of pink. "I'm— I'm just happy that's all!"

Kissing her forehead chastely, Harðænni took in the atmosphere; he was a man now. And he let out a relieved sigh that he had not messed up.

**AN: If I remember correctly—having only seen a brief documentary on Vikings once—this was the proper way they had done it. Since they don't slay dragons anymore, either, then I suppose they need a new way. XD**


	60. Peaceful Storms

**AN: Sorry that it's been so long! ^^' Thanks to: MusicPeaceAndCheese, ZombieRider, Caris L. Clearwater, wakazimaru, Alana-kittychan, Clumsy Giraffe, Luciee.x, Takira S., just me, Pterodactyl, Ivan's Kitsune, harmless-mostly, Equinelover12348, krystaldragon11, Petitejam, and those who may be following anonymously! Thanks everybody! :D**

**I apologize for taking forever to get to everybody… Okay let's see… These next ones are from Clumsy Giraffe! I'll do my best. –nervous laugh-**

**Prompt: Umbrella**

**DISCLAIMER: -curses at the Fates-**

_Peaceful Storms_

Hiccup felt something cool land on his cheek; he instinctively stuck out a hand. Another water drop landed in the center. "Oh, well that's great."

Toothless, too, looked at the darkening sky, bristling at the wet. Rain was fine; but not when Hiccup had to be stuck in it. The dragon bent low and bucked his massive head, pushing Hiccup on top; the Viking held on to the saddle tightly, jostled as Toothless broke into a run and took off into the air. The dragon immediately thought the idea was stupid—the village was too far to make it back.

After a few minutes, Toothless and Hiccup knew it was fruitless to try and find a decent shelter; riding in the sudden storm was not going to be a wise decision either. So the dragon landed and scuttled quickly beneath a thick gathering of trees. This will do, he supposed.

Hiccup on the other hand still felt water trickling through and he gave a shudder. Toothless' wing stretched and pulled his closer, trying his hardest to keep the boy dry as he could.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup said gratefully, scratching the giant reptile on his Secret Spot, right behind his ears on the top of his neck. Purring affectionately, Toothless drew him nearer. They waited through it, but didn't pay much mind to it. They had each other; and it was a lot easier to ignore a storm when you had your best friend with you.


	61. No More

**Next one!**

**Prompt: There's Nothing**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a PS2 but not HTTYD.**

_No More_

He was running. His lungs burned from the effort and the sting of the cold air; darkness enveloped him, blind and lost and alone. He tried to find a flicker of light—even if it was just silver rays from the moon—but he could find nothing. Everything was black.

There's nothing.

Nothing… but _it_…

He felt a sulfuric heat when it breathed out, and despite his being blind, he knew it was coming closer. It made horrible, terrible noises—an eerie ballistic noise that made his blood freeze.

_I'm going to trip…_ he realized—this always happened to him, so much so he expected it.

Promptly, his face met the ground, a ground with no scent or feel—it was just there. A menacing growl followed and then, in the dark, his eyes could finally see. He saw teeth; he screamed and felt the cut.

Hiccup woke screaming and crying, the same bloodcurdling scream like in his dream.

His mother was instantly at his side, brushing aside the hair clinging to his skin. His father was there too but he looked unsure of what to do. He did, however, get closer to his son and patted the small, fragile back.

"What was it this time?" his mother gently murmured.

"The same one…" the child sniffled.

Stoick gave a snort. Damn that Night Fury. The raids are becoming so bad that even his child is suffering insomnia due to the beast. He gave his wife a look; if she stopped telling him those stories that would help ease the stress. The woman knew what her husband was thinking but did not meet his gaze. She sang a soft lullaby to Hiccup and laid him back to rest.

Fatigued, the boy felt his eyelids begin to droop; he was too wary to enter the realm of dreams, though, and struggled to remain awake.

"No more stories," Stoick whispered to her. "They do nothing but scare the living daylights out of him."

"He asks for those stories, Stoick,"

"I don't care—just no more. The Night Fury is menacing enough without giving children frights as they sleep. No more questions about the matter; just cease telling him about that… thing."

Sighing, the woman watched her husband's retreating form. She curled beside her son and held him close to her breast. She could feel him trembling. "No more, Hiccup. There's nothing that will hurt you. It's all right, go back to sleep, liebchen."

Hiccup continued to struggle; eventually, exhaustion won. He dreamed… There was nothing. And he felt better.


	62. Plaything

**Let's keep going! This one is pretty simple, though. ^^**

**Prompt: Passing Afternoon**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I just own my schizophrenia.**

_Plaything_

Hiccup strode out of the hut with a new toy—a sort of twined rope with many strands sticking out at each end. Toothless was resting in the warm sunshine but looked up happily as Hiccup came out; the dragon eyed the rope, intrigued but didn't approach.

"C'mere Toothless," Hiccup told him, dangling the rope before his dragon. "It's a new toy—you started to look bored with the other ones."

Toothless rose and strode over; he sniffed it and was pleasantly surprised that it smelled like the grass fields he enjoyed rolling in. Taking one end between his teeth, Toothless tugged. Hiccup tugged back. This confused the dragon. If it was his, why couldn't he have it?

Hiccup smiled at him. "That's how it's used, bud. It's kind of like a tug-o'-war."

Purring in understanding, Toothless hauled the rope towards him; Hiccup managed not to fall from the strength of the tug. Toothless tugged, a little less hard this time, and Hiccup returned it with one of his own, pulling it to the left and the right. Toothless growled playfully and became so excited he pulled it upwards with all his might. Hiccup flew a few feet into the air but his dragon caught him in the nick of time.

"Glad you like it," Hiccup said to him.

Toothless wagged his tail and picked up the toy, waiting for another go. Toothless saw from the corner of his eye that two dragons—a Nadder and a Zippleback—were eyeing the toy enviously. Toothless glared. If they even tried to take it…

Hiccup noticed and tugged the rope to get his companion's attention. Rumbling happily, Toothless continued to play with his rider for the rest of the afternoon.


	63. Defying Gravity

**Following one! This one is sort of redundant—I'm quite positive I established this before but… -nervous laugh- **

**Prompt: Such Great Heights**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even own the song I used for the chapter title; it began to play as I started writing this one and I figured "Why not? It fits and I can't think of anything else…" XD**

_Defying Gravity_

The boy soared upon his beloved mount. He spent more time in the sky than on the ground. Of course, that's to be expected.

He was the first Viking to defy gravity.

Rising ever higher, a streak of black marring the blue and white canvas, passersby halt or slow what they're doing, still able to be bewitched by the beauty between man and animal, the bond between them; the dragon and rider will spin dangerously to the earth, the place where mortals walk. At the last moment, they'll make a hard turn upwards and fly away again, showing them how unlimited they are, working in tandem against the laws of nature.

The dragon can't fly without the boy and the boy cannot be himself without the dragon; the way they just _completed_ each other was still a subject nobody could fathom, surreal. Try as they might, no other pair bond could live up to their status—they were almost similar to soul mates.

Nothing seemed to bring them down. They're happy on this path, given only to those worthy of it.

An exhilarated cry mingled with an alien roar, lost in heavenly pleasure.


	64. Communication

**Last prompt from Clumsy Giraffe! :D This wound up being pure crack/humor so it's pretty "Uh… What's your point with this?" LOL I did my best to make it funny… ^^'**

**Prompt: Teenage Angst**

**DISCLAIMER: -shows her empty pockets- Completely broke. **

_Communication_

The dragons and the adults shared cautious looks. There was an alarming disease going about which seemed to target only teenagers and youths near that age. It was now known as the Gargantuan Orifice Obstructing Delinquents (G.O.O.D. for short). It was called this because the youths need only have open cavities—such as the tongue, ears, nose, anywhere was, essentially, a hole—and they would become incredibly frustrated and cranky.

Hence, this was why they were steering clear of them; the young teenagers were even worse than when a full-grown Viking was angry because someone skimped the meat on their sandwich. And that's saying something.

Toothless watched as his rider crossed his arms, in a small circle with the other teenagers he typically is surrounded by.

"Life sucks…" moaned Fishlegs, head on his knees.

Tuffnut angrily struck at him. "Shut up, it's not just you who's pissed at the world." Fishlegs uncharacteristically tackled the other blonde; Snotlout burst into tears, upset to see his friends fighting in front of him. Ruffnut patted his back and leaned close, wiping a tear of her own.

Astrid was resilient and quiet, sharpening her axe. If they weren't quiet soon this was going to be embedded into their nervous system…

Toothless bravely sought the attention of his rider; Hiccup turned to him and simply stuck out his tongue. Toothless back away incredulously, mouth slightly agape. He whacked the boy upside the head with his fin, as if to say, "Oh _hell_ no, you are not going to be pubescent with _me_."

Hiccup stood up angrily and began to shout, "Why are you hitting me? That's abuse!"

Snorting indignantly, Toothless butted his head against the boy's. Toothless felt awful for treating Hiccup like this but the boy's illness was proving him to be mighty incorrigible. Hiccup suddenly began to sniffle and banged his hands upon a rock, murmuring, "Angst… angst… angst… angst…"

Shaking his head furiously, Toothless picked Hiccup up by the back of the shirt, dangling him in his mouth. He needed some medicine or something. He settled on the only thing he figured could work. Pushing Hiccup onto the saddle, he waited till the boy—reluctantly—grabbed the seat properly.

After a while in the sky, Hiccup was feeling a little better. Not as angry but still not cured either.

How does one get rid of teenage angst…?

Talking about one's feelings helps, right?

So Toothless prodded him till he got the boy to start speaking. "I don't want to talk."

He nudged again.

"Fine!" he snapped. "My life sucks! Guys still keep hitting on my girlfriend! I wound up with seagull crap on my favorite tunic! And trolls still keep coming by and trying to eat me and crap—like stealing my socks isn't bad enough! What the hell is with that?"

Toothless tilted his head to one side, thinking, "Is that all?"

"What?"

Toothless' ears perked up.

"Huh…" Hiccup breathed, putting his hand to his chest. "I feel loads better. Talking works; who knew?"

Toothless rolled his eyes and shook his head. He didn't know much about healing people, but listening was always helpful for those who had not a clue what to do about their problems. It's simple. But he was a dragon, so of course he would be good at _listening_. It's a skill.

**AN: Told you it was weird. XD**


	65. The Lost

**From Ivan's Kitsune! These are ideas based off of Ch. 44. Hope I do all right! ^.^**

**Prompt: Astrid snapped, killed Hiccup, and Toothless is trying to protect her… kinda.**

_The Lost_

"I didn't mean to…" she whispers, staring up into the sky. She brushes her knuckles along the dark scales of the dragon's hide. "You know I didn't mean to, right?"

He's not sure what to think. He has not had a single thought other than the fact his rider is gone forever. She inches closer, burying herself into the rough skin. "I shouldn't have blamed you…"

Glancing at her, the Night Fury gives her an inquisitive look.

"I used to tell myself that it wasn't my fault. That you were the reason he was gone—because you were his protector. But I was his protector, too; because I loved him."

The beast came closer, never having heard her speak of her perspective.

"I snapped. He was going to be struck down and I panicked— I— pushed him away from… the other Viking but… When he hit the ground the… cliff broke… It's my fault… Oh, gods, Toothless it's my fault!"

The dragon's eyes widened a little; he'd never known that. But what surprised him was his name escaping her lips. That name… He hasn't heard it in so long, forgot that was the name the boy bequeathed to him.

She suddenly screamed a painful screech. She broke into a furious run, maddened with the grief. She wasn't looking where she was going and a cliff emerged. She didn't realize she had gone over the edge till her flaxen hair tousled about her face.

In that instant, she could feel him and her eyes instinctively closed. His face was more vivid than ever, so real in her mind's eye that she reached, remembering the softness of his auburn hair, his smile, his voice… He loved to fly…

Her eyes snapped open when a loud, animalistic cry rang in her eyes. A large blur of black with beryl eyes was falling towards her, its desperate wail echoing around and inside.

Toothless was calling to her…

The dragon flapped harder—he was not going to lose her too! But he had to reach her; because if he didn't they would both die…

The idea used to tempt him; he used to imagine soaring once more before he bravely embraced death, lose the world and put it all behind. That was before she came back, a pale specter meant to haunt his every waking moment, reminding him that Hiccup was gone and there was nothing he could do—not for himself, and certainly not for her.

Despite that, he wanted to try and live; live to help her.

Beating his large wings, he outstretched his entire frame. The sea was getting closer, harsh protruding rocks menacingly coming to view… He shut his eyes; he was not going to reach her in time.

"_Toothless!_"

A huge relief poured through the beast as she righted herself, trying to grip the saddle on the Night Fury's back. He swayed, trying to make it as simple as possible. She had been unable to remove the saddle, unable to bear the thought of throwing it away and the dragon would never have let her anyway.

Her fingers clasped tightly on the saddle; tears left her eyes again as she hauled herself onto it. A thought crept into her mind. The side that controlled the rudder was meant for a prosthetic leg…

Cursing under her breath, she prayed fervently and forced her foot into a position that might work. She nudged it; the tail slightly flickered, but nothing else. Panicking, she leaned hard onto her side and gripped the stirrup with her hand, the other tight on stirrup leather. This caused Toothless much difficulty, as all her weight was now on his left side. Still, he beat harder.

Astrid tested the stirrup; the rudder moved completely!

"All right," she murmured, "Let's go!"

Toothless roared in agreement and arched his back, gliding along the air currents. Astrid struggled with the steering process but she knew they just had to stay clear of rocks. The beach was coming into her line of vision.

Toothless ungracefully met the sandy shore and Astrid toppled away, rolling a few feet from the dragon, coughing from the impact. Slowly, she propped herself up and looked at the dragon, thankful that he was all right.

"Tooth—"

He was immediately beside her, his wings cradling her slender form. The dragon was shuddering violently, low rumbles in his throat.

"It's okay, it's okay…" she told him. "I'm not going to leave… I promise."

Toothless just drew her closer, both happy that they were not alone.


	66. Misery Loves Company

**AN: Dang, seven in one day? That's a record for me. LOL Last one from Ivan's Kitsune! Hope it's okay! :D**

**Prompt: This is how the Queen Dragon went locoooooo**

**DISCLAIMER: Quite sure I don't. Unless someone is playing a cruel joke on me; in which case, it's not funny! **

_Misery Loves Company_

_"He's losing too much blood!"_

_"Do something!" _

_"Like what? When we keep pressing cloths and covering it, he just keeps bleeding!"_

_"This is my son! I _won't_ lose him!"_

Toothless woke with a start. That same dream again… Hiccup hadn't made it. He had lost far too much blood. This same memory keeps recurring in his mind, unbidden and torrent. The dragon shivered from the ache in his chest. He gave the brilliant, beaming sun and blue sky daggers. The world was too cheerful.

Their Queen had won in the end; he had lost the one person who meant everything and more to him… until her.

Astrid kicked open the door, startling the dragon; blowing her bangs aside, she cautiously made her way over to him, holding a ponderous basket of what could only be fish; Toothless' stomach growled expectantly. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. Nowadays, he never noticed hunger or thirst—just that void in his chest.

Smiling gently, Astrid tipped over the basket, an assortment of colorful fish sliding towards him.

Purring in thanks, he began to gulp down a salmon. She continued to smile at him then stood to her full height and headed over to a table, layered with a coat of dust from not being used. She began to place items in their proper places, bustling around just for the sake of having something to do.

She was so different from Hiccup…

Catching the thought, Toothless pushed it aside and continued to eat his meal. It was quiet in the house. But it was not the morose silence the two were used to; it was content sort of quiet. Nothing would ever be the same—they were sure of it—but it was nice to be in the company of a living, breathing being. They were tired of misery as their only companion, sucking the life and energy out of them.

It was not just nice. It was a welcoming breath of fresh air.

The boy was still dwelling in their hearts; but it wasn't as painful to remember him. And that, too, was nice.


	67. For Her

**AN: Thanks to: MusicPeaceAndCheese, Luciee.x, just me, Carbonh, al28894, xxHaleinaxx, Takira S., Ivan's Kitsune, Jocelyn Hades, Caris L. Clearwater, and those who may be following in anon! Thanks a lot y'all! **

**Yes, I know updates are slow, despite my being, now, on vacation. Oh, the irony… I'm going to try and get to everybody's suggestions ASAP! All of you are handing out such wonderful prompts! I'm going, still, by chronological order though—those who asked first will get first. Awful, maybe, but if I change this I'll get so confused… -_- I'll keep doing my best to make the chapters good and appealing, though, especially to those who requested it. (By the way, those who request things do let me know if there **_**is**_** a certain way you'd enjoy seeing it—I really don't mind accommodating. XD) These prompts are from RunRunRaccoon! Hope you all enjoy! ^^**

**Prompt: Dancing**

**DISCLAIMER: Not the movie, never that. But I'm, slowly but surely, getting more and more HTTYD stuff! My family thinks I'm crazy, likely thinking, "She's much too old to be hooked on a children's movie." They don't know what they're missing, in my opinion. XD**

_For Her_

Stoick heard soft footfalls and he opened the door a little more to peer in.

His wife was dancing again, their son in her arms. Hiccup laughed as she swung him around, teaching him little basic steps and he mimicked them, happy from her praise. Stoick almost scowled; men do not dance.

But his wife had always been a dancer; the first time he had ever spoken to her was due to her love of dancing. It was her guilty pleasure, it always had been.

They had been children, around ten summers, when he learned that she enjoyed dancing. She was spinning around in the forest, motions slow yet invigorating, eyes closed as she swayed to a song only she could hear, and the steps feather-light. When she stopped, smiling, and turned around to find him there, her face flamed even brighter, already red from exertion.

Valhallarama, back then, was used to keeping to herself. She fit amongst the Vikings well, could be just as loud and boisterous, but other than that she appeared quiet and contemplative; so finding her dancing was quite a surprise to Stoick. After that, however, he found courage to approach her, recalling the way she gracefully moved along the ground, the way the sun had caught itself in the dark threads of her hair, arms fluid as water.

She was a warrior but a dancer, too. She was quite a contradiction by Viking standards, but Stoick loved that about her.

Hiccup, it seemed, was inheriting her behavior. Mostly, however, it was just Valhallarama's ingenuity, the way she thought—always thinking beyond the usual. He possessed her physical aspects as well: the brilliant pine-colored irises, the auburn tresses…

He considered himself a very fortunate man to have them; he loved the two dearly.

But Hiccup was already too different from other children his age. Hiccup would come home crying at times, but whenever he was asked he'd instantly stop and say it was nothing. He would have to tell her she shouldn't teach him that…

Guilt instantly wrecked through him; his wife had not been well lately. The once healthy glow of her skin had dissipated, skin a chalky pale, and she had lost weight a dramatic rate. She was so thin now too…

Dancing brought her ease, and teaching Hiccup anything always made her happy.

So Stoick walked away, and let the pair continue to dance.

**AN: I've been thinking about Stoick lately… XD Anyway, in the HTTYD concept art book, this is the name they had for her. I don't remember if the name in the actual series is the same, but yeah. LOL**


	68. Reliance

**AN: Next one from RunRunRaccoon! **

**Prompt: Balance**

**DISCLAIMER: WHY WON'T IT COME OUT ALREADY?**

_Reliance_

"All right," stated Hiccup, determinedly, "Let's try this again."

Toothless rose and hoisted Hiccup onto his back, taking flight into the air again. They had been attempting to find equilibrium for the past few days; Hiccup was pretty confident, always adjusting and improving the prosthetic tail-fin he created for Toothless.

While the dragon was thankful, he wasn't sure how this would work. He'd been doing this all his life, all on his own; to have a human to rely on, for superb balance before, during, and after takeoff was just… impossible to comprehend.

However, he had decided that the boy would figure something out—he was the smartest human he'd ever countered and that strengthened the belief. Toothless found this surprising; he had not known Hiccup for very long, but he found it so easy to trust this son of man. There was just something about the boy that gave him cause to let him approach, much closer than he'd ever allowed one of his kin to do.

Hiccup was completely focused on helping him fly again, treated him kindly and saw him everyday… Toothless knew what loneliness was now—when the boy left, he felt its cold sting. He'd never known that emotion before.

The wind rushed up to greet his face again, and the boy was testing the fin. He heard the clicks, the changing in positions. It was amazing how well this human had thought all of this out, as if he knew how a dragon's mind worked.

Their practice sessions must be paying off as well; they no longer struggled to find balance, neither trying to lead the other, like they used to in the beginning—they were starting to work as one whole being, understanding each other in the quietest of communications.

Landing back on the soft grass, Toothless felt the gentle scratches on his neck and purred. He trusted Hiccup completely. He was the perfect partner in the art of flying, of balance, and Toothless never felt more ready to take the skies again.


	69. Sleeping With Ghosts::

**AN: Third one! Whee! **

**Prompt: Falling stars**

_Sleeping With Ghosts_

The world was engulfed in light, golden and white. It dimmed slowly, shrouding it now with a gray and misty valence. Ash flitted through the sky; black snow.

Hiccup frantically searched the debris, his left leg never in more pain than now, but his heart made it seem as if it were a mere dull ache. It was beating so furiously in his chest; he thought he might collapse from its pounding.

He couldn't find him anywhere, no sign of Toothless around; he was nowhere.

He had been held back, shouting for his father and Astrid to let him go, that he needed to be by Toothless' side and help him. Incandescent streaks of lightning had torn through the atmosphere, a sulfuric scent burning his nose.

He remembered had Toothless had pushed him away with his tail; even in his haste he had been careful not to shove him roughly. He protected him through and through, personally butting him back into the arms of others who cared for him.

But he hadn't wanted to just _stay and watch_. He had wanted to fight alongside him—the bond between them was not supposed to be severed in _any_ way. Yet he had been stuck on the ground as the dragon was pulled by some magnetic force into the sky, the domain of gods. He recalled how hot the world became, hellfire licking it all around. The heavens burned a blood red, devilish cries echoing all around, and stars were falling, actually fleeting away, as though they feared the battle raging within their home.

It had lasted forever…

Then, after an eternity, he saw nothing, heard nothing, just an eerie silence; sleeping with ghosts.

Hiccup trudged on, cursing his artificial leg.

Then he found a body, large and obsidian, scarlet streaking its form; there, before him, lay his own fallen star.

"Toothless!" hollered Hiccup, voice hoarse from shouting all this time. He hurriedly approached and knelt quickly, knees impacting the ground hard; they immediately bruised but his hand was stroking the scaly face, inspecting every wound; the scent of blood was heavy.

"Toothless," he whispered, "Wake up. Please… Get up! You—" he couldn't bear to say it. So he shook the dragon, continuing to gently brush his fingers along the dark hide. The creature never stirred; its closed eyes never indicated life.

Finally, Hiccup, slowly, lowered his head, ear pressed upon the massive chest. The skin there was cold.

And there was no pulse.

The lament that wrenched the air startled and frightened the beings within hearing distance; for it was not just a mournful cry. It was unlike any they'd ever heard. The pain it carried was beyond all description.

**AN: I kinda like this ending for Mehr Als Es Scheint… Hmm… Keep it or don't keep it? –goes to mull it over- Totally kidding! But still… -looks at drabble longingly-**


	70. Prisoners

**AN: Last one from RunRunRaccoon! :D I just realized that the last one before this is the first Toothless/Hiccup drabble since chapter 45. Dang, I should put more Toothless/Hiccup back up, huh? XD Anyway, this drabble got away from me and became… this. ^^'**

**Prompt: Riddle**

**DISCLAIMER: KSDG: Toothless, you handsome creature, tell them I don't own you! **

**Toothless: -makes odd little noises- **

**KSDG: Right, you can't speak… Well, anyway, I don't own him.**

_Prisoners_

The cavern was damp and cool; in the darkness, there was a steady, moderate dripping sound. Water plopped when it hit the ground. A placated exhale was blown heavily from a sleek, onyx face. Beryl eyes scanned the obscurity and the creature slowly moved forwards. As it ventured further into the mountain side, the relieving frigidity was depleting and the male dragon bristled angrily as the heat rose; the walls were becoming less dingy, receding until all it saw now was red.

Coming completely into the bright, hot atmosphere, the creature looked around as he watched its brethren scampering to the edge of, or flying over, the large orifice. The green eyes, halcyon in the red and orange, narrowed in disgust but did not dare to make any noise. Stepping quietly away, he watched as one lingered a little too long over the gargantuan hole.

There was a loud snap, bouncing off the walls. He did not even blink—it always happened. Though, he was pleasantly surprised to see that his kin had managed to avoid becoming a meal for their Queen. He hissed softly, eyeing the massive head contemptuously as it went back under a titian smog.

Everyone amongst them knew he was the only one who did not feed their Queen. There was regal pride within him which held him back from becoming a complete servant to the beast; all he merely did was aid them in their raids of the human village that was located nearby, a mere several miles across the vast ocean. He loathed doing even this, withal, realized he _was_ ahead of them all, even if by a margin, it made a slight difference.

But when the Queen called, he answered. He had no option but to obey. And he hated it.

They had tried to follow his example—for he encouraged it. He wanted them all to be free. He believed all of them should have the will to do as they please and not become mindless drones to this barbaric animal they served. But none of the rest was able to manage, not even the simple task of 'forgetting' to bring the Queen food. It was engrained into them, coated over by their fear.

He did not fear her. The Queen knew he didn't, as well. But he was kept in line.

He paused when a rumble behind him demanded his attention.

"You still have not been aiding us," whispered a voice; judging by the slight hiss and quiet rasp in its tone, he knew it was the Vile Duplicates. Vile Duplicates were thus named, quite simply, because they were the only species of dragon kind that possessed two heads; the other half of their name is due to their being incredibly devious, for each head thought differently, cunning in their own right. However, they were mostly coarse towards their own 'twin', each wanting to be in complete control. Despite this, they were clever and their explosive tactics came in handy when performing anything strategic.

"I don't wish to," he replied.

"Still," one head countered, "It would prove beneficial for the rest of us. Being the only Shadow Demon, after all, your rare skills are required. The humans would not be able to see you, and if they do, you'd be too fast for them to capture." The twin that was not speaking was simply nodding sagely.

He snorted. "There are _plenty_ of you to scout and gather enough food for that _thing_. Nothing but a hulking mass of—"

"_Shut up!_" spat the head on the right, while the left's eyes darted back and forth in the gloom, looking for any dragon that might have heard. The Queen was a malignant force—there was nothing she would hesitate in performing. They had all been serving the Queen for centuries, knew how she operated, what she wanted, what she would do to get it. They had watched innumerable times when she had not been satiated with the food they brought and began to pluck any wandering dragon that flew overhead.

It was always a hideous sight because there was no remorse, sadistic mirth echoing around the walls.

A boiling anger caused the dark dragon to quiver. "Let her hear me—I hope everyone that resides here hears me." He proclaimed boldly, though his voice had dropped to a murmur from the rage. It was very tempting to roar it…

"Don't be rash," one head snapped, "What good would come of it? You need to cease with your dreams of retaliation Shadow Demon. That ancient riddle marked on the walls is never going to come true."

Luminescent eyes widened. "I'm not thinking of the riddle."

Both heads shared a look, and, for the first time in a long while, the two thoughts connected. "You say you're not," answered the one on the right. "But we know that you do wish for it, deep inside. We don't even know what it means—it took us a long time to even try to decipher the message. What makes you believe it pertains to us?"

He knew what it meant. He had seen the riddle several times over the years, ever since they had all first migrated to this mountain. It was on the side that had been weathered away most by sleet and rain, yet the riddle remained fresh, as though recently carved. Many of the dragons thought the gods had written it upon the stone; he was not so sure, but there was no other possible explanation to whom could have done it. It was simply embedded…

Why would the gods place it here, then? Almost everyone decided to shrug it off; the message was so… peculiar. Once it was decoded, no one could figure out the almost prophetic sense it emanated. He used to look at the inscription, trying to place it.

_When two worlds clash, there will be blood and war; when enemies learn to love and forgive, only then will all be balanced._

It was an absurd little riddle; it made sense and yet did not. The only creatures whom his kind needed to be cautious around were the humans who dwelled around them; they called themselves Vikings, a strange name, but the vermin were odd themselves—they were large, brawny, and stupid. How dragon kind had not annihilated that species yet was beyond the Shadow Demon's comprehension.

Because the notion of befriending the enemy was ridiculous, he had told himself that the riddle was nothing more than useless words scribbled together. He had not thought of it for decades…

The Vile Duplicate continued to stare at him and he growled at them. "The riddle does seem to mean us but the outcome it appears to claim is nonsense."

One head sighed irritably while the other looked towards a crevice in the rock. "Dusk is coming; we'll need to report back to the others."

Watching them slink away from sight, the dragon's eyes narrowed in consternation. That was the first time any dragon had spoken to him about the riddle; it was no secret that he desired the freedom, the peace it prophesized. It was just a riddle, however. Maybe it did mean other creatures…

The Shadow Demon slowly tread its way back, revulsion settling in the pit of his stomach; serving the Queen was a thorn in his side, just another one of her prisoners. It didn't help matters that the riddle was now relentlessly pounding in his head and now he was chained to his thoughts, his aspirations.

He shoved it aside. He didn't want to dream and hope anymore…

**AN: Dang, this wound up long… Sorry! XD**


	71. Dare You

**AN: Thanks to: MusicPeaceAndCheese, Mendicant Bias, avatarmirai, Takira S., Snea, Luciee.x, xxHaleinaxx, Caris L. Clearwater, Ivan's Kitsune, XxMadMax593, -x-Bashli-x-, and those who may be following in anon. Thanks everybody! Seventy (now seventy-one) chapters could not have been possible without all your lovely ideas. I'll keep doing my best! ^^ Prompt is from WizardsandWings101! I need to speed things up—I feel bad that all these requests are from ages ago! T_T**

**Prompt: ****"I'll avenge your beautiful hand, and your beautiful foot! I'll chop the legs off every dragon I see...with my FACE." What if he tried it on TOOTHLESS?**

**DISCLAIMER: Saying this is worse than Chinese water torture…**

**Dare You**

It was a very foolish thing to do—one of the stupidest dares he'd ever been put up to.

But Snotlout had a reputation to uphold—even if it was one that had become overshadowed by his cousin's new found glory amongst the Vikings. Still, it was more a dare requested to test how the dragon would act. Several of the other Vikings had approached him, know he was the bravest—but also the dumbest—one to try anything on a Night Fury.

Even so, he took in a few deep breaths and sauntered over to the dragon, which was curled up happily in the grass. The dragon's ear flicked, one eye opening in addition. Toothless' face was mixed with perplexity but a tinge of annoyance and curiosity.

Snotlout hurriedly murmured, "Sorry," and lunged forward then, knowing he'd lose the nerve if not. It was needless to say that the Night Fury was very surprised, not to mention _very pissed_, that his rider's relative had his mouth clamped tightly onto one large forepaw.

The bite, however, merely felt like an annoying little sting—the blunt teeth wouldn't be able to penetrate the thick skin. Toothless sat on his haunches and blankly waved the arm in the air. Snotlout dropped to the ground but immediately bit into the large back leg. Shocked yet again was the first thing that Toothless felt but he growled this time and bucked into the air, a swift kick into the air removing Snotlout.

Snorting haughtily, Toothless then felt the boy's weight on his leg again, though he was not biting it. The dragon was trying his very best not to crush the impudent Viking's head in his jaws—he had a feeling Hiccup wouldn't like that—and swished his hindquarters.

The dragon heard laughter and finally noticed the small group of other humans watching the scene. Oh, so it was one of _these_ things, huh? He thought to himself. Those 'tests' that they gave to others as means of seeing how far they would go…

Well, Toothless was not going to be part of any stupid challenge…

_He_ will give them one instead.

So, once he threw off Snotlout once more, he bellowed a harsh, ballistic roar at the group, fear instantly replacing their amusement in the blink of an eye. Toothless then hauled Snotlout with his tail and tossed him onto the small band of teenagers.

His eyes narrowed, and they could've sworn a _smirk_ tugged the corners of his mouth.

"W-What's he doing?" one of them asked.

Charging at them, the air was filled their screams, and he herded them carefully towards the woods… no one will be able to hear them there…

Several hours later, Hiccup and the other Vikings stumbled upon the briefly missing youths, and were incredibly bewildered at the sight. They were all dangling precariously from branches by the mere skin of their boots, each one of them holding an expression of fear.

When questioned how they'd gotten stuck in the trees, they said nothing—for the Night Fury had come with the search party and was giving them all a look that said they would pay dearly if they tattled.

After that, neither of them ever attempted to bite _any_ dragon's foot. Most suffered nightmares for a while after the incident.

Toothless, on the other hand, enjoyed his naps _much_ more leisurely than before.

**AN: Well… I tried making it funny. ^^'**


	72. Thaw::

**AN: This one is from Caris L. Clearwater! The content is for human!ToothlessxHiccup. XD**

**Prompt: On thin ice**

**DISCLAIMER: Every time I disclaim, I can feel my soul crumbling… oh, and a kitten dies somewhere. O.O**

_Thaw_

He vaguely recalled the world outside was cold—the atmosphere felt much, much too hot; his body was thawing under the ministrations. Gasping quietly, he felt reality slip again—everything was hazy, fire spreading through his body from the tips of his fingers to the core of his heart. It was thudding hard in his ears; the gentle sensation of Toothless' tongue on his skin was overwhelming, hands tenderly stroking…

"W-Wait," he managed to say, pushing the other man gently away.

Toothless halted and his eyes shone brightly, mischievous and eager. "Why?"

"We're going to get caught." He replied as sternly as he could, but knew he failed miserably—it was quite difficult when those amazing teal orbs were staring into his.

A devilish smirk tugged the corners of his lips, and Toothless roved a hand down again; the whimper automatically came from Hiccup, causing the smirk to broaden. "What does it matter?"

"It matters if someone comes in and starts chastising us."

"What if I don't care?"

Hiccup grinned then. "Humans don't fornicate out in the open like dragons, mein Teufel,"

Toothless playfully quipped, "We're in the shop, technically, Hiccup. No one will see."

"Yes, but again, _they_ can come in here."

As if on cue, they both abruptly turned to a sound by the blacksmith shop.

Heaving a sigh between disappointment and exasperation, Toothless pulled away and set himself on the wooden floor, crossing his arms and legs. "I wish we were in the forest—I'd be able to claim you then and there."

Hiccup felt his face grow hot at the possessiveness in his tone and chuckled. "You're confident aren't you?"

This time, Toothless blushed and gave the boy a lopsided grin. "Well… probably not so much that; it's more that you're tempting—I won't be able to resist your handsomeness much longer you know." Toothless then he eased closer, wrapping an arm around the younger male's shoulders, twining auburn hair around his forefinger.

Hiccup felt embarrassed but incredibly please to hear those words. He knew he was a far cry from the most attractive man in the tribe; yet hearing those words sent a fresh flood of warmth into him. Hiccup leaned into his shoulder, glancing up at him.

He nipped an ear, and Toothless blinked, looking at him in slight surprise. Hiccup then slid a little higher, the heat of his breath causing Toothless' senses to tingle, the proximity maddening. "You won't have to wait much longer," he whispered, then stood to his full height and walked over to a pair of axes that needed attending.

The hopeful look on his companion's features was incredibly cute and Hiccup smiled. "That is, if you don't distract me anymore from my tasks. We'll head out to the cove later this evening. All right?" then he winked and returned to his duties.

Toothless' grin remained plastered; he could wait, anticipating nightfall with newfound zeal.

**AN: Totally before chapter 8 of the other ficcie. LOL Anyway, hope that was all right. ^^' Oh, and **_**mein Teufel**_** means "my devil." XD**


	73. So Fortunate

**AN: From reviewer just me! Whee! **

**Prompt: Single fatherhood**

_So Fortunate_

Hiccup was sprawled on the ground, grinning and laughing as his children climbed on top of him. Harðænni tugged on his father's hair and Hiccup couldn't help remarking that his grip was rather strong for a child of one year. Ljúfa simply smiled at him contently, eyes wide and bright. He felt his son let go and, after winking at Ljúfa, quickly turned and swiftly, but gently, brought Harðænni into his lap, blowing onto the little boy's stomach. He burst into a fit of laughter, causing his sister to join in, simply for the sake of laughing and being happy.

"He's a rambunctious one," said a deep brogue and Hiccup turned to smile at his father.

"Yeah, he's going to be more of a handful when he's older," he replied, bouncing the children in his lap before settling them down onto the ground. Harðænni then attempted to stand on his own, wobbling a little before he took several steps forward. Ljúfa watched her brother and clapped enthusiastically, cheering him on.

Stoick watched his grandchildren fondly, and then turned to look at his own son. "Hiccup,"

The younger Viking turned his head. "Yes?"

Stoick then turned to watch the two little ones play, releasing a sigh. "Was I a bad parent?"

This caused Hiccup to blink a few times before the words truly sunk in. "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

Stoick had this notion for ages. Whenever he watched Hiccup with his own children, Stoick would drift back to certain moments that rang out the most. Lately, he would wonder if he had done enough during his son's child and adolescent years. Had he done enough in raising his son?

There was no doubt in his mind that Hiccup had always been a fair and fine young man—he possessed a spark that was unlike anything he'd seen in most Vikings. It was also obvious to anyone who saw that Hiccup was a loving and devoted father, giving his children what they needed but being firm when called for.

But he would think: was Hiccup like this because of anything _he_ had actually done?

Gobber had been his confidante for years, and he had been no different when Valhallamara passed away. Yet, despite Gobber's assurances and advice, he knew he had lost all surety in raising his son. He had felt lost and hopeless—everything seemed bleak. And for the first time in many long years, he had wept over everything. Only Gobber knew about that breaking point.

It had been even harder to meet that youthful face directly—the resemblance to his mother was uncanny. And whenever Hiccup smiled, the reflection would be complete, and he would see her, shattering his heart into more pieces, shards of glass that embedded mercilessly into his being.

As the years had passed, Stoick continued being slightly distant from Hiccup, but not from the heartache. That had dulled into an ache he could live with; though he knew he would never be the same again. He had worried constantly at Hiccup's lack of appetite—he never seemed to need as much food as other children, remaining much too thin for Stoick's liking. The fact that his son was also a pacifist had been quite a shock as well. The first time he had tried to teach Hiccup defensive and offensive tactics did not go well at all. The accident had been… horrifying.

He knew then not to push his son in becoming something he was not. Hiccup had, surprisingly, defied; that glimmer of determination and stubbornness inherited from both him and his late wife shone through. Still, he knew the danger; he had kept him safe because he loved him too much to lose him too.

Stoick knew he had done nothing good for his son, withal. He had either been smothered him with over protectiveness or tried being as detached as possible. He felt so fortunate to have Hiccup for a son, but he was still doubtful if it was a reciprocal relationship, despite the fact he and his son had put everything behind…

He then realized Hiccup was still waiting for an answer; he decided to be honest. "It's been on my mind for years."

Hiccup's brows rose a little. Hesitantly, he inquired, "Since Mom died?"

"Even longer than that…"

Silence hung for a few moments before Hiccup broke it. "That long…" Hiccup murmured.

Stoick simply kept his gaze ahead.

"Well, you're definitely not a bad parent," he then grinned wryly at his father, whose expression was mixed with disbelief and surprise, "And no, I'm not just saying that because I'm obligated as a son to say it. You really are a great father. I couldn't ask for a better one."

"I… I didn't treat you right or raise you properly. I made many mistakes—most due to never listening to you." automatically, his eyes slid to the prosthesis.

Hiccup laughed quietly. "I think I turned out okay, all things considered. Still kind of scrawny, but you know, what can I do?"

Smiling at Hiccup's humorous outlook, Stoick still remained quiet. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and a beaming face was what he saw, Valhallamara's persona shining through. "I mean it when I say you are. We just had rough patches—most normal families have them."

The older Viking was still a strong and imposing member of the tribe, but in that instant, looking at those adoring and sincere eyes, he felt his age topple completely on him. He pulled Hiccup into a fierce embrace, thankful his child understood. Hiccup hugged him back and when they pulled away, both were smiling.

Ljúfa crawled up to Stoick then, arms outstretched to be picked up. She looked Valhallamara too… Hiccup went to retrieve his son, and Stoick looked into the tiny, delighted face of his granddaughter. Hiccup settled beside Stoick again, giving him a grin.

Neither felt more like son and father than in this moment. The past didn't matter anymore; the future for Stoick never looked brighter.

**AN: Tried not to ramble. ^^' Anyway, this is also dedicated and inspired by this: http:/www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch? v=TkDsx9df79M**


	74. The First Step

**AN: From MusicPeaceAndCheese! **

**Prompt: Toothless' kids and Hiccup's kids interacting (Wow, lots of family stuff going on. XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, no… -hugs her PowerPuff Girl pillow-**

_The First Step_

Harðænni and Ljúfa watched the young dragons tousle in the grass. The young lad grinned at his twin. "Which one do you want?"

This brought the girl out of her reverie. "Um… are we allowed?"

"Didn't you just hear Dad?" he replied, shaking his head in mock exasperation, "He said we get to have them. It works out great because there are two of them and two of us. Dad checked both too, 'member? One's even a girl, Dad said."

Ljúfa still looked wary approaching. The only dragon she was close to was Toothless, but then he was incredibly different from most of them. Not that any of the dragons in the village were horrible; Toothless was simply more… gentle and caring, and that was why she loved him so. His hatchlings weren't awful either—energetic, but then, what youngling wasn't?

Still, Ljúfa understood that they were going to need love and care, and she felt a sense of pressure at handling a dragon of her very own. Her father and his dragon made it look so easy; she knew better though: the stories she heard had unspoken words of trial and err, that much time had been taken to become as close as they were now.

Harðænni, on the other hand, was very eager to have one. He wanted to become just as great a rider as his father; he was always in awe of how strong that bond between them was… So he took a step towards them, stretching out a hand.

Both ran up to greet him, sniffing and licking his hand before nuzzling against him. He plopped down in the grass and played with them. He glanced at his sister, her eyes still clouded with uncertainty. He smiled at her. "Just play with them for now," His gaze was comforting and he patted the ground. Ljúfa slowly sat next to him, patting one Night Fury when it ventured beside her. It purred affectionately, and she giggled; he kept licking her hand and face, grumbling happily all the while.

Though she didn't feel ready, she couldn't deny that they were positively the most adorable dragons she'd ever seen. And that was saying something since she'd always found the Terrors and Toothless at a tie, in her opinion.

"Which one is that one?" her brother questioned.

"Huh?"

"Is it the boy or girl?" he would've checked himself, but the other had gone forth on the adventure of chasing a passing butterfly.

Ljúfa tilted her head to see. "It's the boy."

Harðænni huffed.

"What?"

"Why do you get the boy?"

"I haven't picked either."

"Yeah, still, he seems to like you more."

Ljúfa's brows rose. "Doesn't seem like it to me. And if it does, what's wrong with the girl?"

"It's a _girl_! _I'm_ supposed to have the boy and _you're_ supposed to have the girl."

Ljúfa suddenly burst into laughter, making her brother flush with chagrin. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Uh-huh! Dad has a boy and Mom's got a girl."

"Dragons can have a say in it too." quipped the girl cheerily. Harðænni pursed his lips and crossed his arms, clearly run out of remarks. She continued to pet the male Night Fury, murmuring to him as he climbed into her lap. The female bound up then, jumping onto the surly sibling. Despite a bit peeved, he couldn't help but grin as she began to bounce around, her intention of wanting to play clear.

Chasing after her, Harðænni's mood instantly lifted. This one was a lot faster, which made it more fun for Harðænni, who enjoyed running. Catching her, they tousled for a few moments in the ground; in her excitement, she bit him—a little too hard.

"Ow!"

Ljúfa looked up, startled. "What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, smiling at her than at the dragon, though his voice became a bit more firm, "Don't bite, okay?"

The teal oculars shone with regret, and she licked his hand until the blood was gone. He then picked her up—as much as one could carry a hatchling this size—and stared into her face intensely; her gaze was equally fierce.

"I'm going to call you Bits."

His sister looked up then, though her hand continued to rub the male Night Fury's belly. "Bits?"

"Yeah, 'cause she bit me," he explained simply, a grin coming forth. "'Sides, it kind of fits, you know—it goes with the fact her dad's name is Toothless."

Ljúfa's expression took one of concentration, also wondering why she hadn't thought of it. "What should he be called then?"

"Whatever you want, silly! I just think Bits suits her for the stuff I said. He can have a name like them but it's up to you."

Still, Ljúfa was determined to find something that fit both her dragon—it was pretty much decided he was hers—and somehow went with his sibling and father's. She thought long and hard; her brother's blue orbs were flickering from his dragon and back to her. He almost had an urge to check if she could still blink—she didn't seem to move.

"I got it!" she exclaimed, startling the dragons and her brother. Then her face fell. "No, I don't…"

He looked up at her, sensing her distress and licked her hand again. She scratched his head, listening to his purr, staring at him. A name flitted into her mind and she spoke it, "Ruhe."

"Ruhe?" this time he repeated the name.

"Yeah," she said, smiling, "Not the best name, but he does like to lick me a lot."

"Hmm…" he murmured, than beamed. "I like it."

They played with their dragons a while longer, unaware that they had already done the first step and most important step.

**AN: It's crazy that the name for Harðænni's dragon just slipped easily into place! The name he gave her—and I hadn't known till I put it—is also the German word for 'biter'. It even compliments his persona in some ways—he's definitely the one who's more 'in your face' and a synonym acquainted with 'biter' is 'boy'. **

**Ljúfa's was more difficult…. She and I had the same expression and shared the 'I got it' and 'No, I don't'. LOL Anyway, while thinking for a name, I realized that he really **_**was**_** licking her a lot, which is a comforting and calming gesture. Calm is a synonym, apparently, for lick, too. 'Calm' is the meaning of the German word 'Ruhe' (though not said like the English word 'rue'; the 'r' in 'Ruhe' is silent). It works because she's calm most of the time, I believe. –looks at explanations- Um… did these make sense…? XD Anyway the point is his name derived from his tongue! I found _something_ to use in the mouth! LOL**

**I hope this was all right anyhow! ^^**


	75. Disabilities

**AN: HOLY COW! O-Over… FIVE-HUNDRED REVIEWS? Thanks to: MusicPeaceAndCheese, Mendicant Bias, avatarmirai, Takira S., Snea, Luciee.x, xxHaleinaxx, Caris L. Clearwater, Ivan's Kitsune, XxMadMax593, Travis Church, Alana-kittychan, Guardian of the Hell Gate, TibF, al28894, marmelada, Blasphemi, hollyboo2001, S t a r dust D r e a m s, eliasdarklight,** **Skylark** **Meadow**, **makashuu, and those who may be following in anon!**

**Whew… Aside from the complete delight that these drabbles is doing well, I'm also happy but a bit sad that I'll be done with the Toothcup fic soon. It's been loads of fun! XD**

**So, I'll try and do as many of these as possible—tomorrow my mother's going to get married for the first ever so I'm gonna be stuck in Tahoe. For three days. With obnoxious people who are now step-relatives… Could be worse I guess. LOL She's happy so it's all good. **

**Anyway, this prompt is from shelgirl92. Hope you all like! Sorry it took ages. ^^'**

**Prompt: Hallucination**

**DISCLAIMER: No, but I own my personal review for ****How to Train Your Dragon**** that's on my profile. XD**

_Disabilities_

It was dark.

But the darkness was soft, warm…

Hiccup opened his eyes, slightly surprised there was light in the world; a sleek, black face was before him, green intelligent orbs watching him intently.

He smiled—he could recognize this face anywhere.

"Hey, Toothless," he murmured, happiness bubbling inside him as Toothless closed the distance between them, promptly beginning to lick his face. Drowsiness clouded his thoughts, but was brought back to reality when Toothless began to gallivant within the confines of his home.

"Does Dad know you're here?" he asked worriedly, trying to coax his companion down from one of the rafters. He felt a sudden change then; a weight that felt both familiar and unfamiliar. There was a numb coldness close to his left leg; frighteningly close.

He uncovered the leg, shock hitting his mind like a splash of cold water.

Toothless stared at him carefully, observing his master with a quiet calmness. But the beryl moons glinted with concern. Hiccup's breathing pattern altered, slowly, but it was drastic for the dragon to listen to hear: the boy's breathing became shallow, rapid, and his hands fisted tightly into the rowan strands; his rider's lanky frame was shaking, a frightening racking noise rattling and wheezing in his chest.

Toothless pressed his face against the fragile ribs, offering comforting purrs.

The Viking was lost in his mind; the world had spun into a blur. The room had expanded ridiculously than shrunk in just as impossibly, suffocating him.

A disability….

Was this all a bad dream? Just a terrible hallucination?

The dull throb in his leg told him no. The cold, inhuman touch attached to his muscle and tissue said no. Loud, clear signs…

He was going mad; this wasn't happening. Any minute now he'll wake up and he'll be in one piece, fully attached to a limb made of flesh.

The hallucination didn't stop. The metal gleamed mockingly.

He felt like cursing the gods for this turn of events; it was an inevitable factor, explained the rational part of his brain—you enter a battle, you are bound to come out not unscathed. But a larger voice screamed that this wasn't supposed to happen, that it never asked for this either. Being accepted amongst his tribe was one of the greatest achievements he'd ever accomplished.

But this… disability? No, he wasn't sure he could cope with it.

He wasn't strong enough to handle something like this—plenty other Vikings could manage the loss of a limb, like Gobber. They were prepared and willing to lose them; they can deal with these better than he ever could because they were made of harder material than he ever hoped to be.

He knew, deep inside, he had been neither prepared nor willing. Vikings lived on occupational hazards; withal experiencing them was an entirely different matter altogether. It was bad enough being the village loser. Now he was a disable village loser…

It didn't matter that he and his dragon had defeated the Red Death. He still felt small and insignificant; because of this leg he now had to work hard again. He had shown them in battle he was not useless.

But the disability stared him straight in the face, and he felt sick. Huddling in on himself, he eyed the prosthesis with pure contempt.

Toothless sensed this and cooed; Hiccup didn't seem to respond, his eyes glazing over, giving the thousand-yard stare to something only he could see. Toothless felt his heart halt in panic. He whimpered softly, his tail swishing quietly to his side.

This brought Hiccup back to attention. His pine colored oculars slid to the tail-fin. The young man regarded it with curiosity, as though he'd never seen it before. Toothless gestured the tip of his tail once more, rumbling questioningly.

Hiccup felt a sense of guilt and self-loathing rupture inside. He shouldn't be complaining—he had no reason or right to. Toothless had handled the situation much better than he did. He learned to deal with it and accept it as a part of himself now.

Surely he could do the same.

Dragging in a lungful of air, than exhaling, he gingerly rose from the edge of his bed. Pain went through; he seethed, Toothless' ears rising at the sound. Furrowing his brows, he ignored it. He won't be weak anymore. He'll overcome this, like he managed to do with everything else. He'll get through this, just like Toothless did.

Hiccup stepped forward again; he stumbled, caught by Toothless' head and neck.

The Night Fury crooned, pressing closer.

"Thanks bud," murmured the boy, arm wrapped around the sturdy neck. He can get through this, he told himself. He will, because Toothless will be right here, pushing and encouraging him.


	76. Preferences

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm back. ('Oh shit…' right? XD) Thanks to: XxMadMax593, S t a r dust D r e a m s, Takira S., MusicPeaceAndCheese, xxHaleinaxx, just me, Alana-kittychan, Ivan's Kitsune, Shizuku Tsukishima749, avatardn.n, Luciee.x, ShootMe002, and those who are following in anon! And it's so close to 600! O_O Thanks so much! :D**

**The wedding was good. Surprisingly (and thankfully!) I didn't have to deal with many annoying people. The gathering was small and short. Tahoe is very pretty too; the prices… not so much. LOL**

**I hope all of you are doing well also! Summer is pretty nuts but hopefully none of you are getting the worst of anything. :3**

**These next two prompts are from just me! I did my best… ^^'**

**Prompt: colorful scales**

**DISCLAIMER: No… Oh! But I saw a video that put Hiccup and Kuzco (from "The Emperor's New Groove") together… I shuddered, shook my head vehemently till I got dizzy, and shouted, "NO! **_**TOOTHCUP FOREVER!**_**" If I do this then the fellow nutty fangirls got me fo' sho… XD**

_Preferences_

The Night Fury watched in boredom as several dragons flaunted their scales, making sure to catch the light to reflect them as brightly as possible. Mating season it may be, but the Night Fury remained ambivalent from the whole process.

Watching quietly, he observed as festively dazzling Nadders approached a female. While she, too, had colorful scales, they were slightly duller in tone when observed with a critical eye. It was even more apparent when looked through the vision of a dragon. Toothless noticed the slight lack of shine, though Nadders were renowned for being the type of dragon to preen them more often than any other.

Shoving each other aside, the Nadders promptly began to snap at each other. As interesting as it would have been to see, Toothless knew better—the fights between Nadders were sometimes deadly, withal, only became so when it had either gone on for too long or they ran out of possible techniques to show off their scales.

He turned away, pondering the idea of watching them later; he then witnessed the hissing of Zipplebacks. This was always amusing and a little perplexing. Zipplebacks, having twin heads, were absolutely incomprehensible, even to each other. Hence it was difficult for the heads of the male to decide which head of the females it should be devoted to. Like all other dragons, the heads were distinct in personality; it also rebounded back to color. Females were not as vibrant—no female dragon was ever brighter than a male—but Zipplebacks held less distinguishable features; once more, unless observed carefully.

Toothless noticed that the left head of the female was considerably less vivid, but the eyes shone brighter than her twin. This may or may not be beneficial for the left head. Scales were important, however the colors of eyes were just as mesmerizing for dragons—they all loved shiny objects.

Toothless, withal, was beginning to grow wearier from observing his fellow kin. Peeved, he stood up, preparing to seek a more suitable place for a nap. Golden rays kissed the obsidian scales, speckling it with glittering color. The refractions were brighter from the angle, hitting the wings till the darker navy tones beneath became a violet red.

The visions of dragons were superior to humans; and while the latter could still the shimmer of color, it was produced a hundredfold to the dragons—varying shades of rainbow intriguing the females more than that of their own type. It was like seeing the Night Fury for the first time, noticing the muscular limbs, the sleek ebon scales and powerfully constructed wings; especially the luminescent malachite stones of his eyes.

Toothless had stopped in his tracks when he felt the females begin to creep upon him. He looked questioningly at the other males, who only snarled and appeared aggravated.

The Night Fury was prideful of his appearance—he knew this well and didn't bother to correct his lack of self-modesty on his looks. But at this moment, he cursed it, guessing what had happened. Could they really blame him for this?

From their glares he decided they could.

And he broke off into a run, the females tailing after him.

**AN: Don't know 'bout this… But you know, it's like dogs and cats—they go after who they want when they're in heat. XD **


	77. Characters and Role Play

**AN: Thanks to: Shizuku Tsukishima749, just me, avatarmirai, wakazimaru, MusicPeaceAndCheese, ArmoredSoul, xxHaleinaxx, Luciee.x, Takira S., Backroads, Blackpassion777, al28894, BleakRemembrance, Clumsy Giraffe, and those following in anon! :D**

**I'm sorry it took a while to get back on! And this next one is the second from just me! I apologize that it took so friggin' long! I did my best… Your suggestions in the review helped me on a base. XD**

**Prompt: ****POPULAR FISHLEGS WITHOUT CHANGING HIS PERSONALITY (Uh-oh… LOL)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the book ****The Secret Art of Dr. Seuss**** (which not only has a plethora of images with cats but quite a few contained naked women. Bet I just killed your childhoods… XD). Curses!**

_Characters and Role Play_

Fishlegs was lost in thought as he and a few compatriots played Dungeons and Dragons; quite literally. It was one of their more fun and challenging RPG activities and Fishlegs had assumed the role of Hiccup, the main protagonist and the ultimate character of the game. He _always_ took on the role; there were plenty of others who desired to claim the role, but Fishlegs always told them he had to be played by someone who knew his character and would play it out as Hiccup would; although, Hiccup (if he'd seen or knew) would've been amused and slightly flattered at the very heroic taking of his likeness.

Fishlegs gathered his 'followers' and led them to battle the mighty Night Fury.

Now, while having the _actual _dragon would've been cool, Toothless had given a bored stare and went back to sleep, sweeping his tail in dismissal. So they made do with using a Gronckle. This dragon was more interested in pretending to be a snoring rock so they hurried ahead to the end of the game.

"You know what we never got?" asked one of his friends, a boy bequeathed with the unfortunate name of Gross. Just Gross; it spoke of their parents laziness and the name itself was literally gross, even on Viking standards.

"What?"

"An Astrid." He said, winking and smirking, though it wound up looking more of an ugly grimace since a bug flew near his face, causing the expression to twitch.

"We don't need an Astrid," replied Fishlegs.

"You don't want to be kissed by a hot girl?" Gross inquired, reverting back into his Snotlout impersonation, saying it how the warrior might say it.

Another boy, who was playing Tuffnut, spoke up, "Not to sound blunt or crude—oh wait, I guess I am, I'm Tuffnut—but there's not very many pretty girls around here you know."

Fishlegs rolled his eyes, trying to find a quip his character may use. "Oh, sure Wart—I mean Tuffnut; like we're any better looking than the next person."

Wart shrugged his shoulders in a decent Tuffnut manner. "Just saying,"

"Who would we get to play Astrid anyway?"

Gross and Wart exchanged glances and said simultaneously, "Ruffnut."

Fishlegs blushed a bright red, "W-Why her?"

"She's blonde—"

"She's strong—"

"She's a _girl_—"

"She's a _pretty girl_—"

Fishlegs, finding it slightly creepy how synchronized they were, shook his head in exasperation. No, wait, Hiccup would stammer… Or roll his eyes. He opted for both, "L-Look, we don't need to get Ruffnut as Astrid. We've done this many times without an Astrid before."

"Still, it's an option," Gross retorted derisively, "Look, here she comes now." And he gave Fishlegs a very Snotlout-like shove in her direction.

Fishlegs had no problem at this moment playing out how Hiccup acted around Astrid now. Though the actual Hiccup and Astrid was a couple, he guessed Hiccup's palms would be sweating and his heart would be hammering like his were doing right now.

Ruffnut glanced in his direction, and said nonchalantly, "Hey, Fat,"

Knowing this was not an insult, but her usual affectionate greeting for him, he was encouraged. "Hey, Ruffnut; so, hey, the guys and I were wondering if… well if you wanted to play Dungeons and Dragons with us?"

Ruffnut's left brow rose. "That's for geeks isn't it?"

"Uh… yeah,"

"Not my thing." She said and stalked off, calling a "maybe next time when I want to bore myself to death," over her shoulder.

Fishlegs sighed exasperatedly.

Gross and Wart came up to him, patting him behind the back, the former saying, "It happens to the best of us,"

Wart said, "She's not going to play but she acted _really_ Astrid-y just now! She's pretty darn good—shot you down and everything!"

Fishlegs' shoulders drooped, gave a weak scowl, and said in a Hiccup-like drone, dry humor in every word, "Thank you for summing that up."

**AN: 'Thank you for summing that up' is one of my favorite quotes from the movie actually… so I inserted it. LOL –looks back up at prompt- Guess I changed his persona… didn't follow the prompt at all… crap. –hides behind pillow in shame-**


	78. Some Casanova

**AN: …Hmm… I should've done last chapter in one sentence like I'd planned… I miss practicing that. Ah well! –giggles- Next one! Hope it's alright… ^^ Oh and you had requested this when Hiccup chose Toothless in my other story but… uh… there's no reference to them. XD**

**Prompt: Can Astrid and Tuffnut be a compatible couple? (Whoa, two with Astrid in a row? Ain't she popular at the moment? LOL)**

**DISCLAIMER: I want them so bad… the boys anyway… mostly for shallow reasons. Yes, I admit it—I'm just a sack of estrogen. Name one teenager who isn't a **_**little**_**, though. XD**

_Some Casanova_

It's been like this since they were children.

He's never liked her; she's never liked him.

He hates the way she is: cavalier, aloof, and a damn know-it-all.

She hates the way he is: obnoxious, callous, and a damn narcissist.

So Tuffnut was thrown off completely when, one ordinary day, he'd looked at her and thought she was incredibly beautiful, flaxen tresses cascading down her slender frame and clear eyes like the sky. Not just pretty; not just risqué; but beautiful.

He started to watch her closely, the way her winsome face would sometimes turn into a pensive frown and he'd have the strangest urge to smooth it away; the way she lovingly took care of her dragon, every whisper and croon so full of affection it actually made his mind reel at the sweetness of her voice.

It took her a while longer to realize the same thing, a few years later, to be precise. He was lean and tall, filled out with sinewy muscle, and she'd catch herself eyeing the scars he'd gained from training and raids with a look of longing. It was hard to look away since he always boasted them.

Despite this, she told herself that she had no attraction to Tuffnut whatsoever. He was still the same annoying boy she'd always known. He's proved it countless times even now, but she couldn't help noticing he was different in some aspects of his self.

Particularly towards her; he'd grown quieter when close, giving her the strangest of heated stares, beginning from her eyes to flickering briefly to her lips than pretending to look elsewhere; this had scared the daylights out of the girl, more so when her stomach knotted in a thrill of anticipation. She was much more used to his crude blows, not the smoldering gazes he'd throw in her direction.

Astrid approached Tuffnut hesitantly the following morning, deciding to be frank with him on what was happening—she was more comfortable and in control if she took matters into her hands. The sun had not even risen yet, but she found him sitting on a barrel, lost in thought, a finger absentmindedly twining around a long, tangled lock.

"Um, hi," she said. She yelped and jumped back a foot when he cried out in surprise and flopped gracelessly to the ground on his back. Groaning, his eyes shot wide when her head peered over his, hurriedly scrambling to his feet.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that?" he snapped, chagrined that she found him with, undoubtedly, a heartsick façade plastered on his face.

Using anger as her defense, Astrid's retorted, "With all you're training, you'd think you'd be a lot better by now. Guess you still need some practicing."

Tuffnut, to Astrid's relief and bewilderment, simply looked away, regaining his seat upon the barrel and stared out to the distance. Astrid walked up beside him, hands clasped behind her back while looking out with him.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" asked Tuffnut, propping his head up.

"Sort of,"

"And that would be…?"

She sighed heavily. "No reason, I suppose. Just wanted to talk to you,"

Tuffnut's head inclined towards her, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, he irritably remarked, "If you're not gonna say anything, it's not actually talking."

Instead of being angry, she threw her head back and laughed, the sound catching him off guard. She had a nice laugh… "I guess not. Guess I don't really need to say anything. Silence is always good, right?"

"Right," replied the Viking, straining to keep his mouth a firm, straight line. It didn't work, both smiling as the eastern horizon was dazzled and broken by new rays of sun. Yes, this was definitely better than talking. And it was a start.

**AN: Whew! Done! Anyway, it wound up being more romantic (I blame you! I hope you're happy…! XD) than I actually would've considered doing the pair and quite difficult; to be honest, Tuffnut x Astrid has never crossed through my mind till this was requested. At first, I was like, "Wait a minute… how am I gonna do this…?" but now, having tested it… maybe! :3 Although, the whole Astrid reconciliation with Hiccup and Toothless… who knows if that **_**will**_** happen? But I'm still in a sappy mood so I kept it from the acidity. LOL **


	79. Traitor

**AN: This one is CHAPTER EIGHTY! Holy crap! XD These three are from Ivan's Kitsune! :D**

**Prompt: Weakness**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the games Guitar Hero II and Rock Band; not HTTYD. –sigh-**

**Traitor**

"Toothless, have you seen Hiccup?"

Uh-oh…

The blonde tapped her foot, crossing her arms. "I know you know. Can you tell me where he is?"

No, no, Hiccup told him specifically not to reveal his location. He had to be firm, had to be loyal—

"I'll give you a bucket of fish if you tell me," she said sweetly.

An eye ridge rose and the dragon tilted his head.

Like magic, she produced a whole bucketful, filled over with his favorites. But he stayed resolute…

"I'll throw in some more—each and every day."

Everyday…? Toothless shook his head vehemently.

"That's too bad," Astrid said, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm going to have to give it to the other dragons." She smirked when Toothless' wings bristled agitatedly.

But, instead, he just turned his nose up in the air, tensing and haughtily giving a huff.

"Oh," she said, peeved, "Fine, don't tell me."

As she began to walk away, Toothless felt the gentle patting of his rider beneath the membrane of his right wing, "Good job bud, we got past her—"

There was a wet splat and Hiccup's sanctum was uncovered in a blur, Toothless grabbing hold of the fish miserly.

"Tooth—"

Astrid now held in him in a headlock, grinning from ear to ear. "You're going to help me out with cleaning the Great Hall, the ring, and the dragons, whether you like it or not."

"Do we really have to today?"

"Yes."

Hiccup rounded and glared at his best friend. "Traitor; giving me up for a piece of cod..."

"Salmon,"

"Whatever."

Toothless just played innocent and gobbled up his rewards in the basket.

**AN: Hope it was satisfactory! I decided to use it for something funny. Balance things out ya know. XD**


	80. Practice Makes Perfect

**AN: Next one! **

**Prompt: Father**

**DISCLAIMER: I own my Hiccup and Toothless doodles. **

_Practice Makes Perfect_

"Not too high, Harðænni," Hiccup sternly reminded his headstrong son, "You and Bits are still training."

"Aw, man… C'mon Bits!" Harðænni yelled enthusiastically, and his dragon rose swiftly into the air, though the boy made certain to follow his father's rule this time. He'd had enough lectures today. Toothless and Hiccup watched their children soar above the trees, pride swelling in the old friends but mingled with anxiety.

Harðænni and Bits were perfectly in tune with one another; while they could prove to be reckless, they've been gaining better experience with each passing day, learning from their mistakes and the pair had much potential. They were naturals; everyone thought so, even though they'd only begun to actually train a couple of months previous. Hiccup's children were now thirteen, a perfectly acceptable age to begin dragon training.

Ruhe and Bits had grown larger within those months as well; if they sat on their haunches, they both reached the top of their father's shoulder. They still had a ways to go before maturing into adulthood, but they were a decent size now to begin practicing on; he and Toothless both agreed that the _fourth_ highest tree was as much as they were allowed to perform. It was the only way to allow them freedom was to get used to being up in the air, but close enough to the ground to avoid incident.

Harðænni and Bits were not particularly delighted with the idea, and had broken the rule several times—under his influence, Bits complied—but, thank Odin, they haven't gotten badly hurt.

Ljúfa was hesitant on Ruhe's back, mounting the saddle as slowly as possible, stealing time so she could be on the ground more. Ruhe felt her hesitation, and he felt a ball of ice form itself into his heated stomach.

"All right," she said, "Let's go."

Ruhe took off like a lightning bolt, and the girl held tightly onto the saddle, fear gripping her chest. This caused the dragon to buck in worry, wondering what he was doing wrong. This shifted Ruhe's balance, and they were suddenly careering sideways to the earth.

"Ljúfa!" shouted Hiccup, already upon Toothless, "Concentrate! Don't let Ruhe hit the ground!"

This jolted some of her senses, and she shouted a hurried command. Ruhe immediately responded and landed harshly upon the earth. The ground scraped against the Night Fury's legs; while they were not damaged, the hide would only be complete in development when the dragon was of age so it was badly irritating.

Ljúfa was slightly shaking, and Ruhe immediately began to croon soothingly.

"Ljúfa!" shouted Hiccup, hopping off and rushing towards his daughter, scooping her up. "What in Thor's name happened up there?"

"I—I panicked! I'm sorry!"

"You need to be more careful!" he then glanced over critically at Ruhe, frowning at the scrapes, "It's a miracle neither of you came out to badly injured."

"I'm sorry, Papa…"

Hiccup sighed heavily, brushing away her hair. "Just don't scare me like that; but you _must_ be more careful when on Ruhe. It's important that you take a better approach with him."

Before Ljúfa could reply, Ruhe nudged her elbow, his eyes staring imploringly at Hiccup, chuffing softly.

Hiccup petted the Night Fury, "I'm not angry with her. You two just need more practice."

"But what if I never get better?" the girl blurted.

"What do you mean? Of course you will."

"No, Papa, what if I never get better? I'm not… maybe I'm not meant to have Ruhe. You and Harðænni make it look so easy but every time I get on the saddle, I just… freeze. And I know it's affecting Ruhe, because he feels it and it makes him nervous, too. I'm not meant for a dragon. I'm not like you, Father."

The older Viking exchanged glances with his and her dragon, smiling gently. "You're wrong, Liebchen. You just need practice that's all. That's how we all get better—Toothless and I had to do it, and your brother and his dragon are doing it as well."

"Yes, but, I'm always nervous with heights. How can you be so sure that I'll get better?"

"Easy. Because you're just like I was when I was your age."

Ljúfa looked up at him in surprise. "You were like me?"

Hiccup chortled, listening to Toothless make little amused snort behind him, "Oh yes. I was downright terrible. Well, I mean bad at other stuff Vikings did, but I was pretty bad at handling Toothless at first, too. It just takes work."

"I hope so… I want to make you proud of me."

"And you will; I have faith in you." he told her, pulling her into an embrace. Then, in a very seriously drawn face, said, "But don't you ever scare me like that again."

Ljúfa beamed widely, "I understand."

"Good. Because I would have to ground you; and your Mother would kill me."

**AN: I tried… XD**


	81. Opheliac::

**AN: Final prompt from Ivan's Kitsune! Here ya go hon! Sorry it took so long! Hope it doesn't disappoint any of you! ALMOST 700 REVIEWS TOO? Holy cow! -hugs each and everyone of you!- :D **

**Prompt: What if**

**DISCLAIMER: I own CDs from Evanescence and Within Temptation but not the movie… yet! It comes out real soon! You guys excited? :D**

_Opheliac_

"I know this answer… I just can't seem to get it..." murmured Garrett, brushing his hair back from his face, the nub of the pencil's eraser on his lips in consternation.

Tristan sauntered over from the shelf of books, the forefinger of his right hand stuck between two pages; settling it on the table, he deftly opened it and pointed to a sentence.

Garrett blinked in rapid succession then grinned widely. "Thanks! Ha! I knew it was Fort Sumter. You'd think the Civil War would be easy to remember since it was the U.S.A.'s battle but the way Mr. Harrison words out the questions, high school is practically useless."

Tristan walked back over to the shelf, searching for a copy of "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu for his Asian Literary Studies course. Sighing, he decided that he would simply have to purchase the book elsewhere; the library was drier than bones in a desert. Coming to sit beside Garrett at the table, he observed quietly as the younger boy scribbled furiously on the paper, handwriting something resembling chicken-scratch. His script was usually more elegant; not neat, but not difficult to make out.

Garrett flipped through his book, skimming down, brows furrowed in concentration. He then heaved a sigh; Tristan leaned forward, "Need help with something?"

The young man pursed his lips then hung his head; being close to the table, it hit the wood with a loud thud. "Ow." Garrett said in a plaintive tone.

Tristan smirked lightly, resting a hand on the slim shoulder, "You'll get it."

"I don't think I ever will," he murmured in a voice edging on desperation, "This is just getting really damn annoying. 'Sides, for a book in a university library, it sure contains a lot of pictures instead of words—guys with guns, guys with wounds, heck, guys that are toothless—"

Tristan's hand twitched—

"—it's _all_ images. Mr. Harrison's a tough bastard, so I'm sure he'll be happy to see me flunk his stupid class. I bet that Dance class would be less difficult, and that's saying a lot," sighing once more, Garrett shut the book, with more force than necessary, evoking a hush from somewhere.

"You don't have to quit," said Tristan, "I can help you keep looking,"

Scoffing, Garrett responded, "Helping? You're practically doing the work and it's not even your class; you're the_ tutor_—you're supposed to make me work my butt off till I get this crap done, not find all the answers for me."

"It's not a problem. You need all the help you can get,"

Irises the color of the deepest green met Tristan's face, and Garrett smiled; it stirred something that was both foreign and proverbial, "You know something Tristan, you're a really nice guy, you know that? I don't know why people are afraid to approach you; well, not true, you attract girls like you're some kinda super babe magnet, but even then they get intimidated."

"I'm also not looking for a relationship; you forgot that,"

"Don't see why. A girl would do you some good,"

Tristan smirked at him, "I doubt she could handle me."

Garrett blinked, surprised at the mischievous twinkle in the beryl pools, more so at the slight edge of his voice, the coldness hardening the eyes into ice. Still, he ventured, "Oh? Why is that?"

Tristan was silent, watching the boy for a moment, taking in the pale skin, the sage orbs and auburn locks. "Let's just say I have… an animal in me."

Silence; then Garrett burst into a guffaw, "Really? Got a darker, wilder side than you let the world know huh? Who knew, eh? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you got a badass demeanor lurking underneath; mum's the word."

Tristan felt his corners upturn into a smile, genuine but bittersweet. "I'm sure you will."

Taking no notice, Garrett began to shove his textbooks and papers into his backpack, hauling it over his shoulder. The pair walked over to the double glass doors, where a plump man stood stiff by them, looking around for any suspicious activity.

As they approached, he halted them with hand one. "I.D. cards,"

Garrett rolled his eyes, voice wry, "We came in here an hour ago; you know who we are."

"Protocol." replied the guard in the same clipped tone.

Pulling out his card from the back pocket of his jeans, the younger man stood impatiently as the guard looked it over. "Garrett Hugh Hunter?"

_Clearly; who else would it be?_ He thought to himself, annoyed; he kept shut and merely nodded.

Handing it back, the guard held out his hand and Tristan politely placed in the palm. "You're Tristan Nicodemus Shade?"

"Yes, sir,"

Done with his job, the guard moved aside, and Tristan thanked him while his companion just murmured it and nodded, heading out into the faint sunshine, orange and purplish hues swirling around the golden sphere. Stretching, Garrett inhaled and exhaled slowly, enjoying the breeze that flitted by. Tristan merely observed out of his periphery, the way the lean figure was taut like a bow, air tousling the tresses lazily, the way the translucent flesh shone, becoming olive in shade.

Garrett turned around and grinned, "You're gonna have to take off that jacket sooner or later. Don't you ever get hot wearing that thing? It's leather _and_ black."

Alike and yet not…

"No, I prefer it on; it actually keeps me cooler."

Chortling to himself, Garrett began to walk, "How do you figure that?"

"Who knows? I could be lucky."

"Or, besides a beast, just a masochist,"

_Oh, you like it; dragons are masochists…_

The words hit him hard, jarring him physically backwards; Tristan counted it fortunate that Garrett was still facing away. He recovered quickly when Garrett called over his shoulder, spinning on the ball of his foot to pivot, "I'm still giving you a ride, right?"

Tristan's dark brows rose. "When did you and I agree on this?"

The boy grinned, "We didn't; I decided to—you've been helping me, it's the least I can do."

"I have my motorcycle."

"You told me you walked."

"…Are you certain that's a good idea?" he remarked casually, glancing at the setting sun.

"Why? I'm not afraid of the 'animal' unleashing itself on me," he caught the way Tristan's eyes moved to the bloody horizon, "What? You gonna turn into a werewolf or vampire? It'd explain a lot, but you're not pale, you're not sparkling, and you don't go into dog-like behavior so I'd guess I'm safe," he laughed at the glare tossed his way, "C'mon get in, you don't have to distance yourself."

Tristan continued to hesitate.

Garrett finally sighed, opened the passenger door, stalked over and grabbed the other man by the wrist, "It's not like I'm going to rape you or anything."

That triggered memories—passionate ones, followed by darker ones of their consequences—and Tristan almost protested before he got caught off. "Look, it's no big deal. We're friends, aren't we?"

The sky came to view in his mind's eye, cerulean and bright, a boy upon his back, laughing and shouting in exhilaration as they climbed the heavens; that boy had been his best friend, had grown into more… and he'd lost him. Until now…

Blowing out an exasperated breath, Tristan murmured, "Why not, I guess."

"Great! See, was that so hard?" Garrett told him, rounding around the car and hopping into it. For the briefest moment, he merely admired the interior of his Chevrolet Camaro, sighing in contentment and brushing fingers over the radio. He'd been waiting forever to get this car. "Man, I love my car."

Tristan felt an unreasonable tinge of jealousy towards the heap of constructed metal.

Revving the engine, Garrett checked the rearview mirrors, angled it properly, than backed out of the parking space. They were quiet for a few minutes while Garrett just drove with ease, Tristan staring out the window.

_You're Tristan Nicodemus Shade?_

He knew he was not. He never would be.

…_guys that are toothless…_

_Toothless; the Night Fury…_

He hasn't been called that for almost two very long, very lonesome millenniums. He remembers it clearly, all of it in vivid detail—how he had fallen to a boy in countless ways: shot down, brought back up, only to succumb even harder to a love he never thought he'd know, more elevating than any flight, to lose it all, like grains of sand slipping through his fingers.

Their hourglass was finished before it truly started.

He'd spent that time in darkness, not remembering a single thing; Loki had done well… He'd kept him as a slave, a puppet for his beck and call. When Ragnarök had dawned, it was both a breath of life and the stealing of it. He remembered it all—how he had loved his rider with all his heart and soul, how the boy loved him back only to be stripped of it. He was free to do whatever he wanted, Loki dead and gone; but he had been so confused—what _had_ he been supposed to do? All that he knew during that time was to be someone else's toy; and all that he knew before had dissipated like wisps of smoke, leaving no evidence that happiness ever touched his existence. The surviving gods thought that they'd done him a favor restoring him, granting him the human body, allowing him to be immortal.

He thought it was the worst gift he could have ever received.

Over the years, he'd accumulated wealth, having grabbed the concept early: humans responded to money; money would keep him alive in this cruel world; because both it and money were cold, they went hand in hand like old friends. It was enough.

Even so, it had never brought him joy—he'd never expected it to, nor had he ever wanted to pour his sorrows out on pieces of plastic and paper. He'd just felt incredibly lonely, missing the world he'd known. The world had not only gotten colder, it had become more polluted with everything abominable: from the smog in the very oxygen they breathed, to the thievery, to the murders, to the lies, to the wars… the world had been hell itself. The gods who experienced Ragnarök had gotten off easy, he used to tell himself.

And the world became even more inhospitable when, by a terrible twist of fate, he'd seen a familiar face amongst a crowd of pedestrians: the body had not been as lanky as before, it contained a fair amount of sinewy muscle without being too bulky, but he recognized the face instantaneously, knew its smile, knew how beautiful the forest orbs were when sparkling with mirth, knew its laughter, knew the touch of its skin… and yet he didn't know.

He had seen Hiccup and not seen Hiccup.

Toothless had attempted to shake it off, telling him that immortality had finally crushed his mind, but he understood what was occurring, even when he told himself it was not happening: he was obsessing. He was perplexed to why he'd seen the boy; why would hope—a feeling as distant as the moon—suddenly swoop down and bury its talons into him, making the heart he'd thought turned to dust flutter ridiculously?

But, before he knew it, he would wait for the boy to show up, catch a glimpse, as though it were something perfectly normal, natural; Toothless used to do this. He wasn't Toothless anymore either, so why was he waiting?

He was a being in-between two worlds, belonging in neither and yet existing within both; he was two halves of himself in each form—human and not human, dragon and not a dragon.

The boy was the same—both the one he loved and a complete stranger; Hiccup was quieter, more timid; the boy was more comfortable in his own skin, carrying a confidence that outmatched but was similar to Hiccup's, the attitude abrasive yet still gentle.

Soon enough, he found a pseudonym, enrolled in the university despite it being quite late in the term (money had indeed come into play) and discovered the boy known as Garrett Hugh Hunter. He wasn't Hiccup, but the resemblance was uncanny. Upon this close inspection, he'd never believed in reincarnation till that moment, and he found a creeping coldness settling into the pit of his stomach.

If humans could be reborn… what were the chances gods may too?

"Hey," Garrett spoke then, smiling at him, "Where's your home at?"

Toothless snapped out of the reverie, withdrawing into the confines of himself; he was not Toothless the Night Fury anymore; he was Tristan, the human; so he smiled with ease, ignoring the internal battle. "Turn a left here, and then go straight till I tell you stop."

"All right,"

Toothless smiled bitterly; it wasn't, technically, a fallacy. It was Tristan's home; the Night Fury, on the other hand, remained without one.

**AN: This was LONG! Man, I had so much fun getting this outta my system, though! See why I wanted one of them (by them I **_**always**_** meant Hiccup) to die? XD Okay… maybe not; not the most original idea/alternate ending/sequel in the world, but I'm just glad I got it out. ^^'**

_**Opheliac (noun): 1. abnormal obsession [towards a person]; 2. a person who's succumbed to a mental illness/delusions**_

**The title was inspired by the song Opheliac by Emilie Autumn; I was listening to it while writing this and thought, 'Why not? It's cool.' Couldn't think of a better title anyway, and her song also just rocks; period! :3**

**Yes, if MAES wound up tragic, I had a possible sequel of sorts in mind. Right now, I think it's good as a one-shot. –nervous laugh- Anyway, reincarnation was a popular concept in Norse mythology and I thought it was a good way to incorporate it again. The university is left open for interpretation for now. The ID and security system thing I got from both my former high school and others that have this protocol. It's over two millenniums because, in my head, Hiccup lived around the Medieval Warm Period since the Viking Age began June 8, 739 and he's the third generation but he's also the third of a name… either way, my guesstimate is gonna wind up there. …I'll pinpoint it later. XD**

**Toothless' new name is based on some things I figured he'd have. For one, I always figured dragons liked ridiculously long names/names no one gives to their kids anymore. Toothless isn't going to care what people think and that's also why he has this alias, but at the same time, needs something that won't stand out too much and Tristan, while a popular name, is one I hardly hear.**

**Got his first and middle names from archaic languages to suit him; Tristan (Celtic): a sorrowful man; it contradicts his middle name Nicodemus (Greek): the victory of the people; and his surname Shade (English): a secretive man; I picked it since he's a mystery and dark in complexion in both forms, though it can be used as a first name too.**

**Hiccup **_**always**_** looked like a Garrett to me… ^^' Garrett (English/Norse): one who holds a mighty spear/gentle, watchful, enclosure; it's not a popular name (like Hiccup LOL) and he's both these things; Hugh (German): having a bright mind; Hunter (English): a great huntsman and provider. Hunter is both common as first names and surnames, and Hugh isn't popular at all either. –stares- Aw… if I got a name with an H instead of a G, Hiccup would've been a triple H again! One letter off… -snaps fingers- XD So, past!Hiccup and present!Hiccup are not totally the same; when you get a new life, you're going to have changes and present!Hiccup, while carrying past traits, has had a much happier childhood so he's going to be more outspoken and comfortable with himself, and his car is a representation of it as well (it's always associated with good-natured people; whoda thunk? XD) and I've always liked the vehicle. ^.^**

**Hmm… Sounds like names I'd give my adopted kids. If I get six boys instead of four, maybe they'll have them. The poor children! LOL**

**Hope you all liked it! ^.^**


	82. Lethal

**AN: Firstly, thanks to: just me, Takira S., MusicPeaceAndCheese, Luciee.x, BleakRememberance, Backroads, Shizuku Tsukishima749, Catnip-Packet, favo39, Calico, Caris L. Clearwater, Ivan's Kitsune, Tibki, ArmoredSoul, al28894, Marinela Guerrero, SkyHighFan, xxHaleinaxx, Sumizome, psi567, RedLikeStarlight, Rookesy, Disneyanime91, XxMadMax593, ElleChan, Toothless-the-nightfury, Kelim, Loti-miko, Victoria62015, Lament of Meow, and those following in anon! I was touched by the concern and appreciate all your helpful advice! :3**

–**kisses the cyber ground mercilessly- I know I should've been back up forever ago but, like I said, it depended on my "good behavior" which I won't bore you all with. XD Plus, Microsoft Word disappeared from my computer till now; it still puzzles even me how the laptop hides my stuff.**

**The prompt is from MusicPeaceAndCheese! It was the one that needed to be deleted and I told you I'd redo it. Kay, kay? :3**

**Prompt: For the female of the species is more deadly than the male.**

**DISCLAIMER: Uh… I own a ruler?**

_Lethal_

The men are strong: with their brunt force, skills with weapons, and just their attitudes are forces to be reckoned with.

The women however… are lethal. They have arsenal the men can only dream of defeating.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was such an unfortunate man.

He'd find himself in a stupor with just one look from her; one slim digit trailing along his chest made him more helpless than when he used to face dragons… but the curves… oh they were her deadliest weapon—she didn't need an axe.

And she knew it too, the little minx.


	83. The Happy Ending

**AN: This and the next are from just me! Hope they're okay. ^^'**

**Prompt: Womanhood; female counterpart of Ch. 59**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a Night Fury toy! Not a plushie—NEVER THAT ABOMINATION—but the action figure sort, you know. LOL Yeah, too big for toys, but my brother wanted it too, so I figured what the heck, eh? X3**

_The Happy Ending_

Ljúfa knew her face was a delicate flush of pink, staring up into the face of one of her suitor. She had admitted long ago that she held a special spot for Grimm, despite the fact she couldn't place why. The girl's demeanor was shy and quiet, opposite of her more boisterous twin, but everyone knew that, when they were children, no one could rile her more and cause her to actually lose her temper. And the sight of that sweet little chit turning into something demonic was never a pretty; but to the relief of everyone in Berk, her fits lasted for _very _brief periods of time and she'd merely become reclusive.

Harðænni and Grimm had been friends since they'd first tumbled together into a puddle of mud at the tender age of six, and the girl had been plagued with his aggravating manners—a true personification to his birth name.

It became more so when she was told by her parents that _he_ was the prospect for her future marriage; _Grimm_ was her chosen betrothed.

And she'd actually felt the unfamiliar passionate heat of hatred.

So it was incredulous and surprising when he'd first shown kinder sides to himself, revealing little parts of him she'd never guess. It'd begun when Grimm had become the age of thirteen and he'd just… changed. It was both a relief nonetheless frightening. Then he just grew out of his past self, gradually, and he became the man she knew now.

While they were already betrothed, he courted her and produced a ring. His speech had been eloquent, but the fire in that icy gaze made a feeling in her stir. Ljúfa's realization dawned: she was in love with him; and deliriously happy about it.

Astrid, Harðænni and the whole tribe of Berk rejoiced at the news. It was to be expected but it always wonderful to hear it from the couple themselves—it was a smart match: the lovely daughter of their Chieftain and one of the best warriors in their clan, a son of another Viking who had proved his loyalty to Hiccup countless times.

But her world crashed when Hiccup refuted the marriage proposal.

"Why…?" she couldn't understand; it'd been his and Mother's choice! Why not?

Her father stared out into the distance, a hand absentmindedly flitting along the massive dragon's strong backside. "I don't know whether I can count on them…"

This surprised his daughter, and two uncanny pairs of sage locked. "How? Father, that's… that's just silly! Grimm and his father have been devoted to you for years—why the sudden doubt?" She didn't shout—never at Father; though she desired to so badly…

Hiccup and Toothless exchanged glances, an eerie understanding that seemed so ancient it never ceased to awe her, even in her distressed state. "I have my reasons," said Hiccup, resting a hand upon the shoulder of his dragon, whose beryl optics bore into hers, a pleading look, wanting her to comprehend too.

Ljúfa, however, could not for the life of her. For the first time, as well, she resented how Hiccup placed his judgment to the dragon, trusted Toothless with decisions, more than any of his _human_ advisors. She knew that Hiccup entrusted the Night Fury with his very life, above anyone else—_including_ Mother—no one could make her Father see things better.

She didn't like it.

Toothless and Hiccup both knew it, felt the coldness radiating off her in a thick fog. They hated her being angry and dejected, especially by them; withal they knew this was important.

"Why?" her voice was a defeated murmur.

Hiccup sighed, pitied her desire to know. "I'm afraid I just cannot trust Grimm's father anymore. Toothless sensed it."

The young woman flinched; should've known.

"Ljúfa… I know you're angry. But… it's more than just a feeling—"

"You don't have to explain," she interrupted, an action that shocked the trio, "I completely understand." And with that, she turned about her heel and stalked out of the hut, another action neither party could believe had occurred.

Soon, however, the dream finally broke.

Her Father—Toothless—had been right. Grimm's paternal guardian had revealed his true colors a fortnight afterwards. Orders had come from a shadier group, one that Grimm's father has been serving as a spy and eventual assassin, all for the hefty sums of money they would give him.

Hiccup hated what needed to be done; he loathed how his tribe dealt with traitors. But it had to be done—it was how they've always done it and everyone wanted the bloodshed; bastard deserved it.

He couldn't go through with it and had actually pleaded with the counsel to, at least, banish him. It'd been the ultimate astonishment, Grimm and his father the pair most surprised and grateful for their—or rather Grimm's—leader's mercy.

The counsel was not so kind.

Comforted by Toothless' presence, Hiccup still felt the nausea, pushing back the urge to hurl as the man was thrown into the bog, squirming and gasping as he choked on black slugging down his throat, eyes wide and bulging with terror—he wouldn't be going Valhalla. The Viking turned away at last when a lone gurgle popped through the surface.

Grimm was stone-faced as his father left the world.

Ljúfa was more so. She didn't know what was going to happen now… but she knew for certain her happy ending was not going to arrive any time soon.

**AN: FEH! XP**

**Ljúfa just can't catch a break in here… my poor girl! D: Anyway, **_**this**_** isn't definite, y'know. LOL I wanted to put the danger, this time, within their own security so it wound up as you see. And I used the Viking Answer Lady Webpage a little to polish it up. ^.^**


	84. Absurd Salutations

**AN: Next one!**

**Prompt: What if Night Furies welcome flocks of guests the way loons do? (Explanation in just me's review at bottom.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a very bad headache from too much sun.**

_Absurd Salutations_

Hiccup shrugged and shook his head as Astrid glared at him accusingly. Toothless was acting strangely around this crowd of new dragons; they'd stopped on the island of Berk, no doubt, to recuperate before continuing their voyage to wherever. It was surprising that the Night Fury had become a sort of tour guide for the group. They were not malicious, as all the Vikings learned long ago, however they were a queer coterie compared to the residential dragons.

The Night Fury meandered through the village, prodding aside objects; but the trained eye (Hiccup's in this case who knew his dragon well) would catch that the dragon appeared to be grandly gesturing to all sorts of miscellaneous paraphernalia; his deep rumbling could be sworn to be palaver, but that was silly.

Though Astrid and Hiccup were quite certain that, at the moment, it was the farthest thing from silly.

Toothless pointed out to the flock of flying creatures the blacksmith shop; for a while, the dragons had been nodding and crooning in polite interest, though one in particular this time seemed to sniff indifferently at the assortment of weapons, distinctly the axes, which irked the pair watching—the girl because she _loved_ her axes, the boy because he helped _make_ those axes. What did that haughty thing know of good weaponry when it saw it?

Then the giant Night Fury came over to introduce the dragons to his master and his master's mate. The dragons, once more, nodded politely, though more intrigued; the notion that such a scrawny looking human was the rider of the strongest dragon was ridiculous to them, and Hiccup blushed furiously as if understanding their thoughts. Still, he stood more erect, trying to improve himself in any possible way under their scrutiny. Astrid, too, felt the ogling of the beasts, withal remained rigid and composed— oh did that one in the very back just _scoff_?

As Toothless continued leading them onwards, taking no immediate notice, Hiccup prognosticated the wrath as soon as her stance changed into an offensive one and struggled with a very peeved Astrid who mumbled hostile threats.

It went on till dusk and Toothless, finally, approached his beloved rider, giving the boy an affectionate nuzzle and lick on the cheek.

"Glad to know you remembered I existed," said Hiccup, realizing he indeed felt jealous.

Toothless' head hung in shame which made Hiccup feel guilty too. Patting him and scratching his special spot, Astrid came up to the Night Fury's side. "I wish you could talk Toothless—we're curious about what you were doing exactly with those dragons." And so she could find out what that one had scoffed about…

"Were you showing them around?" Hiccup guessed.

Toothless nodded, proud of his master's intelligence and puffed out his chest to show it. Astrid then inquired, "Why? Is it a customary thing?"

Toothless tilted his head at a confused angle and, decidedly, answered with another nod.

"So… did they like Berk?"

The sleek black dragon shrugged, as if to say, "How should I know? I just do this on instinct."

Both the humans went "Huh…" and figured it was best not to ask about why dragons do what they do—they can be so confusing.

**"Loons, according to the program, are not social creatures. But towards the end of summer, just before they fly back to the North Atlantic, where they pass the winter bobbing on stormy waves, they host a series of get-togethers. A dozen or more loons from all the neighboring ponds fly in, and they all swim around together for a couple of hours for no discernible reason other than the pleasure of being together. The host loon leads the guests on a proud but low-key tour of his territory—first to his favorite little cove, say, then perhaps over to an interesting fallen log, then on to a patch of lily pads. "This is where I like to fish in the mornings," he seems to be saying. "And here's where we're thinking of moving our nesting site next year." All the other loons follow him around with diligence and polite interest. No one knows why they do this (but then no one knows why one human being would want to show another his converted bathroom) or how they arrange their rendezvous, but they all show up each night at the right lake at the right time as certainly as if they had been sent a card that said: "We're Having a Party!" I think that's wonderful..."**

**AN: Uh…. I know—could've been funnier… ^^'**


	85. Sweet Dreams

**AN: Prompt is from al28894! Hope it was written okay!**

**Prompt: What if Toothless, Hiccup, Astrid, all his friends, his father, etc… etc… were MURDERED! One by one, in horror-movie style? (Oh Lord, here we go on a **_**very**_** badly written ride… **_**especially**_** since it is long. O_O)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a Lamb Chop puppet. –snuggles-**

_Sweet Dreams_

There was nowhere to go—he had been wounded but he kept moving through the brush, boughs heavily silhouetted by moonlight, stretching out, and claw-like, raking skin; heart thudding with adrenaline, he stumbled to a halt, inches from a long, vertical fall. The tide rushed up against the side, an angry black bubbling brew.

The dragon knew he was trapped. Even so, resolutely, he turned to face his demise… and sneered in such a way it was a _smile_.

xXx

Hiccup's eyes were downcast as he watched his father burn in the pyre, dead and gone, but he still couldn't fathom it. The funeral had been lengthy, in his opinion, but his father was a great leader, so he knew it would be. However, he was the clan leader now… and he felt the proverbial wall of apprehension blocking his mind from focusing, something he'd known all his life as the failure.

Astrid felt empathy wash over her and approached him, coughing softly so as not to startle him. Hiccup didn't even blink; so lost in his stupor, he didn't even realize the girl of his dreams was right next to him.

"I'm sorry."

Hiccup's blank façade softened a little. "We should be—his death was not a Viking one."

Hearing Hiccup talk of Viking deaths made Astrid's opinion of him go up a notch. "It's strange, isn't it?"

"Very much so…"

"Judging from the marks, though, the fight was brutal."

"That's what worries me."

xXx

Ruffnut walked cautiously along, shield and weapon at the ready. The sky was disturbingly jubilant, surroundings the impeccable sense of serenity, but the quivers in her stomach would not cease. There was a sudden movement, so swift she didn't detect it. There was a rustle—

"Who's there?" she shouted, unnerved.

"Tuff—I swear by Thor if that's you—"

She yelped when an object wobbly rolled out, coming to a lethargic stop at her feet. The orifice of the helmet was a bright, sickeningly merry red, strands of blonde hair coated with...

"Blood?" she whispered, mind frantically searching for a solution.

There was a figure before her now—

She screamed when pain pierced her abdomen, stupidly asking, even though it wouldn't help in any way, "Who are you?" They were her last words before her vision became scarlet and all she heard was the very faint sound of her own death throes.

xXx

"Snotlout was the first to find them," Astrid informed a perturbed Hiccup, "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Snotlout would be scared out of his mind."

Hiccup propped his face into his hand, leaning forward and trying to figure all this out. "There was no sign of a struggle was there?" He glanced up at her, waiting for a reply; he was worried about the bags beneath her eyes, too.

Astrid blinked. "No. Why?"

Just like his father…

Rising quickly, knocking down a barrel in his wake, the Viking began to run through the village, searching for his cousin, Astrid following close behind. Finding him, face still a bit chalky pale, Hiccup grasped the bulky shoulder. Snotlout shrieked in surprise. Hiccup, for once, rolled his eyes at him.

"Nothing's here. Now look—I want to know how you found them."

"They were… well," Snotlout gulped, "just you know, mangled. It was pretty gross…"

Hiccup pondered quietly, the other two watching him, unnerved at both what he might be thinking and because he appeared quite… studious, which Hiccup was never inclined to be.

So far every murder had been conducted in such a way it could be said, definitely, that the acts are being done for a vengeful purpose. Each and every death has been malicious, bordering grotesque, but if that was the case, why didn't anyone ever hear the screams? All the victims had been found dead in their—

Fishlegs suddenly emerged from Hiccup's periphery and the latter called him over; when the blonde didn't, Hiccup motioned with a hand insistently. The other lad wasn't looking so good—dark, purplish circles ringed below his eyes, which were frantically darting about in a fitting resemblance of paranoia.

Hiccup approached him halfway, and opened with the casual, "How have you been doing?"

Fishlegs wrung his hands together, frowning, "Oh just fine—just fine… you know, just fearing for my life is a daily occurrence."

"In some ways it is," Hiccup replied, "But the rest of don't exactly lose sleep over it. You know—occupational hazards and all…"

Fishlegs scowled at the smaller boy; Hiccup just met his gaze evenly.

"What is it you want?" asked Fishlegs tiredly.

Hiccup wondered carefully… why had he wanted to speak with Fishlegs? Then he glanced at the bags. "When was the last time you went to sleep?"

"The last time I had a decent sleep you mean…" murmured the blonde, rubbing his temple. "Around the time before your Dad got murdered. Why?"

Astrid gave a light gasp; Snotlout stiffened.

This caught his attention. "What's the matter?"

Astrid and Snotlout exchanged glances. "Well," she began, "Snotlout and I have been having problems sleeping too. Now that Fishlegs mentioned it, it was around the time Stoick died too."

"How come none of you have said anything?"

"It didn't seem consequential, you know. But now, with Ruff and Tuff gone… well, the two of us have been getting more restless. You too, then, Fishlegs?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, the nightmares are getting really bad. I thought it was just me so I didn't say anything about it either."

Snotlout gave Hiccup a suspicious glance. "Hey, how come _you_ haven't been having any nightmares?"

Hiccup knew what he was thinking and immediately shot the idea down, "_I_ didn't murder my own father, if that's what you're accusing me of."

The older male held up his hands in a surrendered gesture from the intensity in his cousin's eyes.

Hiccup continued to piece things… A murderer at night… But how was the murderer performing these without the slightest evidence that he had come in?

"Hiccup?" said Astrid.

"One of you is going to go to sleep tonight, and the rest of us will watch over you."

They began to clamor and he held up a hand, needing them, for once, to listen. "Look, it's simple—we, the ones hiding, will be out of sight in some dark corners while one of us is asleep."

"By us," Fishlegs piped, "You mean you right?"

Hiccup considered this; being his idea and the fact he needed to be awake to figure out the puzzle was one good reason why he couldn't. But on the other hand… it was a sacrifice he'd had to take. "All right, that's fair. We'll figure it out tonight."

xXx

It had gone all wrong.

Hiccup rushed frantically through the setting, beams of white scathing the earth, painting the world in a ghastly livid color. He was surrounded by black, heart pounding terribly in his ears, lurching into a parched throat. There was a flash of movement—

Hiccup and Astrid screamed simultaneously, frightened out of their wits. Once they recollected them, were insanely relieved to find each other.

"Hiccup what's going on?—"

"There's no time to explain, we have to get out of here." He rushed out in one breath, grasping her wrist and dragging her through the forest, their footfalls, shaky breaths and footfalls the only sound in the world.

Astrid's eyes darted crazily, wishing desperately for a weapon to cling to, preferably her ax—her comfort, similar to the grip of an old friend. But all she could do was run on, holding onto the boy like a lifeline. She didn't want to be left alone.

But where could they go? They were trapped.

And to further point it, the landscape appeared to shift. She had tripped over her footing, collapsing straight into the dirt. Hiccup halted, losing his balance but managing to upright himself. Turning around to help her back up, Hiccup wrapped an arm around her shoulders, listening intently for their enemy. Finding none, he relaxed slightly, aiding her to her feet.

"I think we're okay right now…"

"Hiccup…" she murmured, shivering, "I'm scared."

Hiccup nodded solemnly, "I am too really."

Her sudden embrace turned his face a bright shade of color, stammering and blinking stupidly. Words of affection spilled from her lips, sobbing heavy heaves into his shoulder and neck. Awkwardly, he patted her back. But at the words "I think I've always loved you" he stopped and shoved her roughly back.

"Hiccup?"

The Viking peered at her hard, taking steps away from the weeping girl. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, don't be stupid Hiccup—you know who I am."

"Astrid wouldn't be sobbing hysterically into my chest. She'd likely be punching my face in for getting her into this mess," he explained calmly, voice smooth, though his body was distraught with fear.

"I'm emotional right now! We have a psychotic killer after us and you're interrogating me?"

Hiccup sighed, putting his fingers to his temples. "You're right. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

She smiled. He drew a hidden blade and rammed it into her thigh.

As she howled in pain, gripping the wound, Hiccup towered over her, pointing the tip of her neck. "Where is Astrid? Where's everybody?"

"I _am_ Astrid!"

"Stop lying to me!" Hiccup yelled, enraged and disturbed.

The girl ceased to shiver, to move. Her arm lashed out then, latching tightly onto his throat. Faltering backwards, Hiccup dropped the blade, hands tugging at the pale, thin limbs, fingers scratching wildly into the skin. Opening an eye, he kicked mightily into her abdomen. She stayed put, only gripping harder. Darting out a hand, it moved over the ground; a digit caressed the hilt and he pulled it into his grip, slashing up into her face.

Scarlet ribbons streamed out, stray droplets plopping onto his face. He had had his eyes shut when he swung the knife. Looking up, panting a bit, he watched as the body slumped, red leaking from the gash in the jugular vein. The face was twisted in a façade of shock and disbelief, cerulean eyes wide and wet with previous tears.

Letting out a breath, heart sinking, Hiccup wiped the blade absentmindedly on his vest. Rising to full height, Hiccup looked at the body for too long this time and promptly vomited in the direction of bushes, esophagus now dry _and_ burning. The stench of blood was too much, but ogling at the sight of it was worse.

A clapping noise broke the quiet.

Whirling around, Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw Astrid beaming a sardonic grin, continuing to clap. She came closer, brushing her bangs out of her face. "You did it."

Hiccup, lost for words, only looked back and forth at the body and back to her.

"Shocked?" Astrid questioned, "I am too to be quite honest. You never seemed like much of a murderer so it was interesting to see you actually take down the girl. You wanted her for a mate didn't you?"

Hiccup shook violently, "W-What are you t-talking about?"

"That you murdered Astrid. You appeared to love her even. I thought it fascinating that you killed her so easily—"

"I… Wait, that was— But— you're lying!"

"I assure I am not," murmured the doppelganger, "You killed Astrid. Not anybody else."

"That was _not _Astrid! The Astrid I knew could barely stand to look at me let alone say that she loved me! Then she attacked me—it was proof enough!"

'Astrid' clucked her tongue. "A shame you thought her declaration was a lie. And she only attacked you because, as soon as you shoved her away, she instantly realized—or, rather, believed—you were not yourself and had decided to take you down as vengeance against me for killing the rest of your friends."

Hiccup's mind blanked when it realized the ominous truth: that he had killed Astrid. She hadn't been lying… Sick once more, he retched, tears searing out like acid.

"You humans… so weak,"

Angry, Hiccup spit at the copy and ran towards the figure, trying to jab at the imposter. 'Astrid' dodged easily. Lithely, Hiccup swung the blade once more, but the 'girl' continued to evade. Then 'Astrid' swung out a leg, swishing it beneath his feet.

Talons emerged, scraping the sides of his neck, pinning him in place against a boulder. Hiccup's sage orbs widened, gazing into a dark face, beryl moons coldly locked onto his. The Viking felt a hot pain in his shoulder, voice wrenching out a bloodcurdling, dry howl. He numbly glanced at his right shoulder, shredded flesh revealing white bone, gleaming in the light.

"I've been waiting for this…"

Hiccup shook his head, trying to clear it, "What…? What have I ever done to you…?"

The beast decided there was no harm in telling the boy; he'll be dead soon enough. "Your father murdered me—and I wanted revenge. Not just on him, but on all of you. Especially _you_, for you are of his kin."

Hiccup coughed; blood dribbled down his chin. "This… none of this makes sense…"

He will humor the boy; he crashed the weight of a forearm into a frail knee, relishing the cry that tore the atmosphere. "What doesn't?"

Blearily, Hiccup stared at the face, "Nothing… I'm dreaming aren't I?"

The creature grinned, "Dreams aren't supposed to make sense. And, since you _are_ dreaming, you know full well then that this won't hurt a bit. You'll just keep on sleeping forever." And he plunged, taking revenge.

**AN: Usually the girl always dies last, right…? I changed tradition. –shakes head- Never seen the movies but I always found a guy entering my dreams to get me super scary. In the first sequence, the POV of the person running **_**is**_** Toothless. Stoick dying in the next part was a little ways after Toothless' death so it's Freddy's revenge-dream thingy going on. Toothless was still murdered; he didn't have to be the good guy though… right? ^^'**

**When they're all asleep can Freddy put them in each other's dreams or not…? …Is **_**any**_** of the stuff I put in here what Freddy can do…? XP**

**I know this means it wasn't original at all (I know you all had it figured out likely after the first sequence. Heck, even the chapter title no doubt. XD), poorly construed, a pathetic attempt at horror and was easily predicted, etc., but I'm not good at this sort of thing… Also, I remember seeing this before leaving and used it for inspiration: www(dot)youtube(dot)****com/watch?v=UYYP-Qkm5JU**** Now HERE is a piece of work. All credit goes to them. My favorite film of all time actually scared me a little… I'm a baby, I know. But if Toothless wanted to kill me, I don't think my screams would be of **_**fear**_**, ya know? LOL**


	86. Truth::

**AN: This and the next are from Caris L. Clearwater! Hope you enjoy. :3**

**Prompt: Luminescent**

**DISCLAIMER: Got a Harry Potter coloring book along with every book made for the Harry Potter franchise plus all the movies released; but not HTTYD.**

_Truth_

Knowing that he loved the boy in a deeper way was unsettling nonetheless liberating.

He had been denying the feeling, unknowingly, for so long till now. Toothless couldn't place when exactly the feelings began to emerge nor the particulars of why. Just as humans did not find his kind remarkably attractive, the thoughts were mutual from his kin as well. Yet he found himself yearning more for the smooth soft touch than usual; noticing the way his smile caused his eyes to crinkle slightly at the edges, brightening the already iridescent pine orbs.

He would ignore the sting of jealousy when Astrid approached him, stealing him away for however long she intended; he would pretend to be observing something else when Hiccup would dress in the morning and evening, fascinated by the lean limbs, the muscles that stretched and flexed beneath the skin. Toothless, out of respect and embarrassment, _always_ did turn to look at something else when Hiccup would blearily remove his trousers, understanding that was an entirely different matter. Even so, the desire grew stronger.

Toothless had mistaken the way he loved him—he had thought he just loved the boy dearly as a companion. Soon enough _every_thing about Hiccup had become luminescent, right down to his quirks, driving him mad with wonder at the emotions. Toothless realized he _was in_ love with him… and it wasn't good.

**AN: Teaser more than anything else. Ah, good ol' angst… XD**


	87. Beneath The Skin::

**AN: Last from Caris L. Clearwater! ^_^**

**Prompt: Hyacinth**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD just like I don't own anything of Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus/Destiny Hope (Wow, identity crisis anyone?). But I'm pretty proud not to have the latter to be honest… ^^'**

_Beneath The Skin_

Hiccup sometimes wondered how he deserved to be both companion and lover of a creature that was practically immortal. There was nothing striking about him physically or internally, in his personal view of himself, yet he had Toothless for his own in all manner of ways.

Drawing the body closer, Hiccup's fists clenched at the familiar build of heat, hips rising on their own accord. He sighed as lips trailed down, lost in the caress. Despite more accepted than it had been previously, this coupling was still considered forbidden to some. He never would have believed he'd _never_ care about what others thought of him—that was all that mattered before meeting Toothless.

But that was just it—beneath the skin of either form it was Toothless; he mattered and that was the important thing. In the dragon form, he found the companionship slip easily into place, taking in the amiable comfort they shared together. Their friendship ran vast and deep, withal, with the Night Fury's human body, he found he could simply love him more profoundly, the bond growing into a more special connection. Both forms were close to him—Toothless would always be near to him, always matter.

The mortal moaned from both the thought and the touch his immortal lover delivered and returned it.

**AN: Uh… wow this is **_**so**_** PWP. XD I had wanted to delve deeper but it strayed from the prompt so I kept it to its original short format. **

**Yes, Hyacinth is not only a type of plant; it's the name of the man who was the lover of the Roman god Apollo.**


	88. To The Victor Belongs the Spoils

**AN: First out of five for Backroads! Hope you all like it. ^^'**

**Prompt: Bookworm**

**DISCLAIMER: I own my baby blanket.**

_To The Victor Belong the Spoils_

Fishlegs had always been known as a bookworm—knew all the details and statistics of The Dragon Book by heart. He had never had a problem with it and was secretly proud that he could recite each and every passage methodically and exactly.

Even with the status of bookworm, he had most certainly been better off than Hiccup.

But now everything was different. Hiccup was well-liked and the champion of their tribe; he had not minded this either, use to being in the background and preferred it. However, now, he felt that twinge of jealousy as he watched Ruffnut listen aptly to Hiccup speak, discussing her and Tuffnut's Hideous Zippleback; beside their owners, Toothless and the Zippleback (who continued to be nameless as their owners could not agree on one) chirred at the other.

Hiccup then said something that brightened her face, making her laugh. The Viking grinned at the girl, continuing their conversation. The smile still plastered on Ruffnut's face, her eyes took on again the focused look. By the faint tone Fishlegs detected in her voice, she had inquired a question. Hiccup nodded and suddenly took her hand into his, pressing her palm against the Zippleback's membrane tip. He continued to speak, a finger outlining a certain area in the wing, and taking no apparent notice at the blush that crept into her cheeks.

Fishlegs actually glared, hoping Hiccup felt it; victors always received what they did _and_ did not want. Hiccup managed to beat them all and Fishlegs continued to watch the pair dejectedly.


	89. Night Lessons

**AN: Next one from Backroads!**

**Prompt: Writing**

**DISCLAIMER: -hits head hard on floor-**

_Night Lessons_

The Night Fury waited as the boy knelt with stick in hand as he concentrated hard on the soft ground. Hiccup looked up at him and began to write and trying to remember the correct way it sounded and, hence, would be spelled.

The dragon, withal, looked briefly at the writing before he swept his tail across the dirt.

"Hey!" Hiccup barked, "What was that for?"

He shook his head, stomped a foot, and glanced at the ground: _Do it over._

The Viking, who's been at this for a few hours now, was growing groggy, but drew in a breath, searching for the patience he needed. After a moment of thinking, Hiccup began to write once more, taking his time. Much to his credit, he managed to achieve the proper length of each letter and symbol, despite the human's desire for sleep. He'd heard the rigorous training from within the confines of his prison and, in truth, felt concerned for the small human…

The Night Fury brushed aside the feeling, continuing to scrutinize the writing and words for any possible errors. Again, the boy surprised him by not having more than a few. Considering that this routine has only been occurring for a little over a month, the Viking was quite adept at languages, which the dragon found to be intriguing and he'd feel an odd swelling of pride that this fleshling would understand more than any of his kin would accredit to humans.

Hiccup looked pleased with his work and actually _grinned_ up at him; the smile startled the dragon so much he turned away hurriedly, eyes pretended to fix on an invisible object in the distance. The absolute lack of fear that had shown in those sage orbs was unnerving, in more ways than the dragon would have anticipated. He didn't want this human's kindness nor did he want the possibility of friendship with his captor, the reason he was forever lost, homeless, on the ground…

Speaking of which… "You need to hold up your end of the bargain, human."

Hiccup's head quickly craned back to gaze at the beast, still not used to the idea of dragons actually having a language and speaking. The Night Fury met his gaze coolly. Hiccup attempted to as well, withal, knew he failed miserably. "I have a name you know…"

The Night Fury shrugged. "That's an inconsequential matter—you simply promised me that I would be allowed to roam."

Hiccup bristled at the tone the dragon used and was sorely tempted to take back the promise; but he knew better and needed to honor the fact that the creature _was_ taking the time to teach him the language of his kind when he didn't particularly have to. It was still puzzling even at this moment why the dragon had granted him permission to learn. Hiccup, at times, felt as though the deal has been going on longer. He could barely remember that his fascination with his "conquest" had proven so exponential he'd asked the dragon if he could be taught their archaic language.

But he'd noticed as he flew with the dragon, the world was beyond description, a gem that needed to be cherished and Hiccup felt a growing homesickness when he departed from the dragon and his kingdom in the stars. He'd decided that was why the Night Fury had been less than indecisive—he missed his home.

"All right, wait here." Hiccup murmured, rushing back to the village to gather up the dragon's gear. No one knew of their nightly rendezvous and he intended to keep it that way. Despite the fact the Night Fury was his claim the Viking knew what might occur if the tribe discovered that he was being kind to the beast. Everyone was questioning why he wouldn't just kill the Night Fury but he deterred their inquiries with an offhandedness that worked.

As he jogged back to place he and the beast were at, he stopped short when his eyes fixated on the silhouette. He'd never paid much attention to the creature before except for the obvious massive size and the completely onyx features, darker than sin stains. Despite the foreign, one would say even demonic, assets, Hiccup was entranced. The Night Fury was, at the moment, very beautiful to look at… then the Viking realized the dragon has always been striking; he just never really halted and stared before.

"What are you doing?"

Hiccup blinked; the question was neither haughty nor even annoyed. Just full of plain curiosity, "Nothing,"

The Night Fury's oculars gleamed, inquisitive; but he turned back around. Hiccup stepped forward, strapping the harness and saddle on with more care than either could recall of him doing. "Hey?"

"Yes?"

Hiccup cleared his throat and asked, "What do… um, you keep looking at?"

"Just the moon,"

Encouraged by the straightforward and not sarcastic reply Hiccup went on aimlessly, "Yeah? That pretty huh?"

He knew what the human was doing, as all did when they were anxious or trying to ease some unexplainable tension—chattering mindless palaver. Even so, this was the first time both were communicating without wry quips; it was honest musings and he found himself wondering the human's thoughts as well and thus returned them.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he answered, "It's just a pleasurable pastime."

"Why do you do it if you've already seen it?"

"That's a silly question don't you think?" the Night Fury answered, "You do pleasurable pastimes because they are just that—pleasurable. Correct?"

Blushing furiously, Hiccup hid his face behind an arm, trying to make his voice sound less embarrassed, "I suppose so."

While it was amusing to see the boy become so worked up, he felt the gnawing urge to apologize. But the saddle was set and Hiccup mounted onto him. Despite the time they've spent together, it was more or less out of necessity to receive what they wanted and then the flight would be awkward, bordering as well on hostile. Much to the dragon's surprise and relief, he felt neither and simply took into the air, breathing in the clean, salty mist that perfumed about him, the despairing nightmare of never being able to fly again a forgotten memory.

The silence was still a bit queer nonetheless a lot better; Hiccup, too, was enjoying himself more than he'd usually allow himself. After a long while, he asked, "Hey, how do you say 'beautiful' in Dragonese?"

Brought out of a pleasant reverie, the Night Fury had to recall for a moment before finding the right word. Hiccup found he really enjoyed listening to the deep bass of the dragon. The language, when he'd first begun to learn, was awful sounding—choppy hissing sounds and rumblings, grating his ears for the first few weeks.

He had grown accustomed to it, sometimes finding it fun to speak and let the words spill forth, watch the symbols and letters shape; he'd even begun to write within his notebook randomly on words he liked. But there was an alien beauty to when the dragon would speak them aloud—they almost seemed to roll of the tongue, the hisses were sharper than knives yet he was able to soften them, knead them into words that were both sweeter than honeyed mead and slicker than oil.

So he made him speak again, "How are you referred to among the dragons?"

He gazed at the Viking over his shoulder, "Your term for me and the term my kind uses are rather similar. In your language it would be Schatten Dämon. As I mentioned, not far from Nacht Wut, is it?"

"No," Hiccup said, smiling, "Guess not so different. But how would dragons say it?"

He told the boy, whose face brightened and became one of wonder. "That's… huh, that's pretty cool."

The dragon laughed deep in his throat, "To you."

Hiccup suddenly realized something, "You need a name."

The Night Fury turned to look at him once more. "What do you mean by name?"

"You know a name. You have names for each other don't you?"

"My kind refers to one another by the titles of our types or use simple words to identify some sort of familiarity, such as "friend" or "comrade."

Hiccup was silent for a moment, simply gazing at the violet cloak. "My kind uses names because… well, we just do. It's a thing."

"You humans would likely give the sky a name if you so desired I bet."

Hiccup laughed cheerily at the remark, "I don't doubt that. The terrible thing would be that we, being Vikings, would likely give it the lousiest name we can think of."

The dragon shuddered at the thought of the celestial sky being bequeathed a horrible name and couldn't help but to question why.

"See, we believe that the uglier the name, the more protected you'll be from anything evil that may come your way. Who would go after a person with an intimidating but nauseating name I ask you."

He smirked to himself then, "I haven't the faintest idea… but how is that working out for you Hiccup?"

The human felt a chill at the tone withal was not one of terror. "Just fine, actually," and the boy was surprised he very much meant it.

Nonetheless, the Night Fury was curious as to why the humans believed something so ludicrous.

Another reign of quietude fell when Hiccup cried out an epiphany. "I got it! You're Toothless!"

The name was so inexplicably jarring the dragon actually dipped several feet from surprise, though immediately collected his wits and returned to a proper flight pattern. "I'm sorry?"

Hiccup was suddenly not so sure if this was the best name for such a powerful creature and kept quiet. The dragon swiveled from side to side to gain attention; when that didn't work, promptly turned upside down, scaring the living daylights out of the boy. He turned upright once again, "What was the name?"

Sighing, Hiccup whispered, "Toothless…"

"…May I just ask what particular reason or asset of mine might have induced the name?"

"Well… I saw you retract your teeth in once when you were just settling down to sleep. It's a dumb name, yeah, now that I think about it. You need something that sounds a lot more suitable…"

The dragon's thoughts weighed heavily down on reprimanding for the sudden dejected tone the voice of the Viking was expressing. And then it recalled that the worse the name, the more the owner of the name would be protected. While he didn't believe it, humans did, Hiccup did. In some fashion, it meant the human cared.

"No, it's all right. I'd be honored if I received the name."

Hiccup blinked rapidly. "You would, really?"

"I would. Honest," Toothless then turned, incisors drawn in, and flashed him the signature grin of his namesake. Hiccup beamed and the two felt the gap become much less wider.

**AN: Wow! Wound up a LOT longer than I planned! O.O I'm not very good at staying with prompts am I? -sigh- …If someone's done this idea I'm gonna bang my head repeatedly against a wall… anyone know? XD**

**Anyway, Loti-miko and I had been having a discussion before I left about the possibility of Hiccup learning Dragonese in the sequel, especially since book!Hiccup can do this. (And we'd **_**love**_** to hear THIS version of Toothless speak to be honest. LOL) Like I mentioned, I only have one book of the series so I just described it however; I used no actual words so they can be subjective to the reader (not sure if it was okay. ^^'). I suppose this is Alternate Reality? (What if the Vikings had listened to Hiccup and went to look for the Night Fury?)**


	90. Year after Year

**AN: Thanks to: MusicPeaceAndCheese, Luciee.x, Pterodactyl, just me, al28894, Takira S., brightlance, Loti-miko, Ivan's Kitsune, Victoria62015, Dusk LockHeart, The-Friction-In-Your-Jeans.x, BleakRemembrance, hellsfireydeath, darkhuntress13, l Aysu l, Reveal13, Olympian23, midnightwaters, Faye-The-BookWolf, crazyrTHANu882, Mary Penelope, and those who may be following in anon!**

**Wow, it's been **_**ages**_**, right? Damn college—I've been so hassled by it the only time I can write (for fun) is for friends and/or YouTube editors (newest fanfic = biggest project I'll ever do in my life) so it's killing me. But today HTTYD came out! I got it and played it soon as I got home and have been in a silly stupor, thinking, "I need to get back to those!" so I'm taking a little break for as long as I can allow myself.**

**Notes: Last chapter, FF deleted the translations: ****Schatten Dämon—Shadow Demon; Nacht Wut—Night Fury.**

**And of Ch. 84, just me reminded me to credit Bill Bryson, whom they took the prompt from.**

**Prompt: Birthday**

**From Backroads.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh my God, I can say it… I OWN THE MOVIE! –kisses her Blu-Ray cover-**

_Year after Year_

Hiccup didn't like birthdays—especially his own.

Every year, it was the same old, tiring and disappointing thing: "When is he going to get bigger?" "His size is nothing compared to my son!" "My daughter is half his size and she's able to hold her own."

He listened to each mocking tone, held his own against the scowls and glares; wondering when in Odin's name was he going to get better? When was he going to be able to prove himself to his father, to the tribe… to himself?

But he knew when—it'd be never.

As he got older he just seemed to become the anomaly that proved to be the thorn in everyone's side, a disgrace to the Viking name.

No, he didn't like his birthdays at all; it just reminded him further of the proof that he should never have been born.


	91. Clean

**AN: Next one! Still from Backroads—she has this and one more left. X3**

**Prompt: Funeral**

**DISCLAIMER: -does victory dance- I own the movie! I own the movie! I own the movie! Oh, and my brother has the Red Death toy; it came with little Gronckles that it 'eats'—you shove them down its throat and you take them out by opening the stomach. Poor Gronckles! Whoever made them the food is a specie-ist! O.o**

_Clean_

It all felt as though it had heightened with the death of his mother—her love and support buried along with her cold, lifeless form.

The world seemed to have grown harsher during that time, causing the child to build his own defense mechanism: a dry humor and wit, smacked together by slabs of caution and insecurity. Hiccup didn't know how else to cope with the fact that almost everybody in the village hated him; only the blacksmith would show him an ounce of compassion, which _used_ to be enough.

His father… he was an entirely different story.

So it was a dream come true to find his place amongst his people, even if the reason why had been a half-truth at first. He was just glad now that he had gotten past that point of no return: glares diminished, scorn withered like dust carried by a gentle sea breeze.

The day he found his dragon, he had been pushed off a precipice.

The day he felt those rough yet soft scales against the palm of his hand, he had died.

And rose from the ashes reborn and clean, finally finding his place.


	92. He Said, She Said

**AN: Last one from Backroads! :3**

**Prompt: Revenge**

**DISCLAIMER: I own these words… wow, no wonder I'd be a starving author.**

_He Said, She Said_

"I'm getting him today, you know this. He can't go with you."

The dragon growled deeply.

"Oh no, you are not going to intimidate me—it's not going to work."

Toothless hissed violently.

Astrid, to tell the truth, was startled, her heart jumping viciously into her throat but, thank the gods, managed to maintain a stoic façade and remain firmly planted to her spot. "No, Hiccup told me he would hang out with me today. Look, he can be with you all day tomorrow."

Toothless snorted, blowing flaxen bangs out of her face before they fell back in front of her eyes. The two were beyond annoyed and continued to give the other peeved looks. Astrid then stomped and said, "I'm not putting up with this—I have Hiccup today and that's that."

Toothless vehemently shook his head, rustling his wings. But the girl already began to walk away. The Night Fury hunched his shoulders, wishing his gaze could sear her back; he'll get revenge on her one way or another… stupid human female.

Impatient, he did not wait for opportunity to knock—he sought it out. Toothless noticed then there was a bucket of water near a hut. The ground was also still slick and muddy from a previous rain shower—more water would make it worse. He'll just have to wait for…

The Night Fury grinned menacingly as he watched his rider and the girl come around a corner.

Tipping said bucket—oops!—Toothless smiled in satisfaction as the water spilled out, mucking up the dirt further. Astrid slipped, but her reflexes had caused her to hold steady… until she tripped over the bucket and she fell with an oh-so-beautiful squishy plop, face first, into the mud.

Quickly Toothless ran off, listening to the girl's frustrated screams and Hiccup's nervous tone. Once he was a safe distance, the Night Fury promptly fell into a heap of laughter on a patch of soft grass, roaring out guffaws of mirth. Ha! That would teach the girl to hog his master to her every minute of the day!

Of course, the Night Fury knew it was a more 'childish' way of getting revenge. But if he had allowed himself to take it to the heights he _could_ do… no, he wouldn't let himself think about it. It wouldn't be good for Hiccup if his mate lost a limb, or her life; eh, whatever came first.

**AN: I know, could've done more with it but if I went too long I'd lose the train of thought with this.**


	93. Not Normal

**AN: Okay, keeping it moving. This one… well, it was harder than I thought. Comedy never has been, nor ever will be, my specialty. Everything I do end up being rather course and just plain dirty so… sorry. -_-**

**These next 10 are all from Takira S.! I hope they're all, at least, decent.**

**Prompt: sex ed (Oh goodness…)**

_Not Normal_

Sun was shining, birds were singing, all was beautiful and happy in the world!

Well, or so it had been.

Minding his own business, Toothless had wandered about the village, scouting the perimeter for Hiccup—he was hungry and the boy would sometimes forget his feeding time. It was always a bother but he loved the boy and never minded if Hiccup was late.

But today he was really late.

More peeved than a Viking whose sandwich was skimped on meat… scratch that, he was angrier than even that (which was saying something here); his anger was more akin to when Astrid's status of all-star athlete had been stripped from her out of nowhere.

…wait a minute… _Astrid_.

Toothless huffed irritably; oh, he was probably with her again! He should've figured that would be the case. That girl would be the death of him—and his master; he'll take that silly boy to Hel with him for forgetting to feed him, darn it all!—one day.

Coming upon Hiccup's home, he was sorely tempted to burst through the door and haul him out of the hut, but decided to go for decorum and simply look through the windows first. Stoick would be mighty upset if he broke anything.

Climbing up the side of the house, the Night Fury went up to the small window that shows Hiccup's bedroom—

WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING?

Falling out of his perch in shock, Toothless fell heavily upon the ground, staring up at the sky with a dumbfounded expression.

What… what _were_ they doing? Had he been imagining things? No, there was no way he could have seen that happening—the things they were doing were just physically impossible. They bended all plausible figments of the imagination!

Curious, withal, he had to double check; making his way back up—

WHAT IN THE LOVE OF FISH ARE THEY DOING NOW?

Ugh… _cannibalism_? Gross!

Toothless, nauseated and frightened by the horror he was witnessing, ran off in a great hurry, not knowing who to turn to or who to inform them that something awful was going on in that house.

In his haste, Toothless ran into a Nightmare, causing him to plow over his cousin.

The Nightmare snorted in annoyance, growling at him and shaking their head. The Nightmare quirked an eye ridge and stared at the Night Fury, perplexed at the look of… whoa, was that _fear_ on the Night Fury's features?

Intrigued, the Nightmare asked about what bothered him so.

Not sure as to whether or not he should tell the other dragon about his brief visit to hell, for it could likely damage them too, he almost opted no; the Nightmare encouraged him to speak—it might make him feel better.

So Toothless explained it all.

The Nightmare's eyes, by the time he finished, were larger than saucers and was quite disturbed.

Shaking its head, it shuddered involuntarily, rumbling in their chest a question: _Um… do I want to see this?_

Toothless vigorously shook his head, eyes just as wide: _Oh, no, you _so_ don't want to. _

**AN: So much potential with this one but… man, comedy's hard! XD**


	94. Why Do You Care?

**AN: Going, going, going…**

**DISCLAIMER: -holds up movie proudly- Ain't it pretty?**

**Prompt: black and blue**

_Why Do You Care?_

Night fell quickly, leading the dragon's heart to strum with anticipation and looking expectantly at the direction of the door; hearing the familiar chirping of crickets and other insect life was the only way now he knew about the outside world.

Sitting on his haunches, the Night Fury waited, already able to imagine how wonderful the wind's caress will be on his scales...

The large double doors opened, revealing a slim figure standing in the doorway.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," said Hiccup.

"No, that's quite all right. I just rose myself."

Hiccup stumbled into the darkness, groping his way around with his fingers; tripping, he fell forward and the dragon moved on instinct, catching the boy before he hit the ground. Toothless' entire body froze at how natural and surreal his action had been, as though it was something he had always needed to do, always should do.

Hiccup's heart had leapt into his throat, shocked beyond all comprehension that the Night Fury had moved so swiftly just to help him from falling. This was also the first time their proximity was so close without him being on the saddle or strapping it on. It was unnerving… in a pleasant way.

The dragon recovered, remembering not to get too close still; even if the human cared, cared enough to give him a name of his own. Don't get too close.

Awkwardly, Hiccup rose to his feet, clearing his throat abruptly and turning away. "Well, I have the saddle and harness in the woods; we can go now—no one's out."

Not responding, Toothless walked out into the large ring, eyeing the iron chains that barred the possible opening above with contempt. Following Hiccup out through the gate, they made swiftly for the forest; both were determined not to look at the other.

So that's why it was startling for Hiccup when the dragon's tail suddenly whipped in front of him, halting him in his tracks. Hiccup looked up in surprise, wondering what he'd done wrong.

"What is that?"

Hiccup's brows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

The dragon indicated pointedly at a large, ugly bruise, the black and blue already swelling into a deep purple shade, on Hiccup's left cheek. Reminded of the bruise brought the pain back along with it, and Hiccup gingerly reached up to touch it; the sting was unbearable, causing a new pang of dizziness to come with it.

"How did you get that?"

"Well, you know we have training every day—I wasn't careful and I'd… bumped into someone."

Toothless eyed him skeptically. "Bumped into someone, did you?"

"Yes, I did."

Hiccup left it at that, continuing down into the forest, footfalls soft and light on the moist earth. Toothless followed at a decent distance, trying to understand this growing rage that boiled beneath his scales, attempting to put together the torrent of emotions that were quickly permeating his mind.

Quietly, Hiccup gathered the items and set about putting them on, making certain they were tight but loose enough for comfort. As soon as he was perched on the saddle, Toothless spread his wings wide and took to the air.

Hiccup was oblivious to the tension in the air, thinking about other matters. Toothless, on the other hand, was wondering who had caused that ugly malformation on the human's face. That couldn't have been just an accident—judging from the way the bruise spread along the jaw and cheek it had been given with full force.

The anger returned with a vengeance, and the feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey, are you all right?" Hiccup inquired, disturbing his thoughts.

The Night Fury was quiet for a few moments; he then shook his head.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed, trying to discern what might be wrong. "Is it something I did? Or said?"

Another shake of the head was all he received; Hiccup felt the muscles of the dragon's side contract.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

Sighing, Toothless glanced at him over his wing, "Not particularly. You'll likely lie to me to cover it up."

"Cover what up?"

The rage finally imploded within him, "Cover up the fact that some miserable little human _dared_ to lay a finger on you!"

Hiccup's astonishment kept him silent for several moments, hearing the sharp seething from the dragon. "It was an accident…"

Toothless snorted, irritated that the boy would try to lie, "That bruise is far too large for it to be an accident—full force was used on you; it was on purpose."

"No, Toothless, it really had been an accident. Sometimes things like that happen—I'm also very accident-prone."

"…the last part I can believe. You seem to just fall into danger," with a huff, he glared at the boy, "Why can't you learn to be more careful? You'll be the death of yourself one day, and no one will be able to do a thing about it."

Hiccup crossed his arms, completely at ease on a dragon—one that could turn on him any minute—who was flying more than six-hundred feet in the air, "I am careful; it just seems to follow me. I can't help that. Besides, why do you care anyway?"

The question wasn't harsh—it was an honestly confused one.

And it puzzled the dragon too. Was he actually beginning to care something for this human? Of course, Hiccup took care of him as well as he could, allowing him to fly in secret at night. But this was necessary—he and the boy had a deal.

There was nothing lingering beneath that… was there?

Anger flared again, more so at himself that he was beginning to lose himself, not certain of what may happen to him and this human. He was getting too close after all… and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.


	95. Hate This Feeling

**AN: WOW! Thanks to: carbonh, Luciee.x, kol0, Takira S., MusicPeaceAndCheese, Ivan's Kitsune, Glitterfrost, Aylimaj Reizarf, SnowFox16, Calm-Waters, Victoria62015, Ice-Fire358, Martiny the one and only still, kairitonks, al28894, Mary Penelope, prncstastycake, kingdomheartsforevs, Sakis and those who may be following in anon! -gives all you a major hug- :D**

**Okay, now that I got most of my projects done… I can work on more prompts. **

**Still from Takira S.!**

**Prompt: underwater**

_Hate This Feeling_

Toothless looked up with a dizzy head and bleary eyes, trying to gather his bearings. He felt incredibly sick to his stomach, resisting the urge to roll over and just die. All his thoughts were swimming, fighting against a current that overwhelmed his senses, as though he were moving underwater. He felt so horrible.

Hiccup came over to him and brushed his fingers on his head, frowning in concern. "Yeah, you got a fever all right."

Groaning, Toothless' head lowered onto the floor, reeling so badly it hurt to even keep his eyes open.

"You know, bud, I still find it weird that you came down with a fever." Hiccup told him, smirking despite feeling terrible that his best friend was sick.

Not amused, the dragon was able to manage a glare before turning the other way, not wanting to look at his master in the face. He had never gotten sick before—that was just unheard of among dragons; the closest thing to illness would be if they were close to the age limit for their kind, slowing in metabolism and power till finally dying.

But a fever… it was excruciating. A constant feeling of being sunk beneath cold waters; ragged and choked breathing patterns; body so heavy it was weighed down by invisible chains. He felt sick and Hiccup's concern was evident upon his features, petting him comfortingly.

"It's all right bud," he told the dragon reassuringly, "You'll get better in no time. You just have to rest and eat lots of… fish, still, I suppose. We humans drink soup and medicine made out of herbs but you can have some too—"

Toothless vigorously shook his head, disgusted at the thought of taking those remedies humans thought worked. They smelled malodorous; so there was no way in his life that he would willingly take it into his mouth. The shaking of his head brought back the wave of nausea and he sunk back down, worse than before.

The Viking scooted closer to his companion as he allowed himself, to keep the dragon from increasing in body temperature; hauling a blanket slightly over Toothless, he gently caressed the massive dark head, grinning at the large, dilated eyes that beamed up at him in thanks.

"Anytime, bud, anytime."

**AN: 'Do dragons get sick?' is a question I've been wondering about for a while. I liked the irony of dragons, who can breathe fire, getting a fever so… I've wanted to write it down. XD**


	96. Rendered Helpless STARTING NEW CHAPTERS

Prompt: obsessive; given to me by my brother

_Rendered Helpless_

I come forward, the light blinding, strands of dark color falling in front of my view and I blow them away with a gentle gust from my lips. I raise a hand to cover my eyes from the intensity of glares, harsh blows compared to the soft dawn that kissed the sky this morning. The murmuring is loud and it beats into my skull, pounding impression upon impression.

My heart is hammering in my throat, terribly painful and nervousness settles within the pit of my stomach, weighing heavily, a black stone.

I'm anxious but I'm also excited. Today is the day.

I'm not certain what to expect; I try to rationalize, think, _How is it going to play out? What if something bad happens?_

…Am I going to enjoy this?

I move closer, breath hitching in my already shut off windpipe, gulping nervously.

The lights dim, sky rattling, and the crowd roars with enough sound to rival even the Thunderdrum.

Then, there are booms, the very air vibrating with incredibly beastly noises—my eyes shake within their sockets, watching in fascination as the rumbles causes this sensation; I hear it now, amongst the throng of raucous roars, of humans and demons, I hear the incredible cry of the shadow that lives within shadows, a beautiful screech that sends shivers down my spine, the hair on my arms and neck on end…

The shadow of the shadow glides over me and I look up, craning to see, ignoring the light that threatens to succeed in causing permanent myopia.

That: the Night Fury…

"HOLY FRIGGIN' FLYING SAINTS, THAT'S THE BADASS MOTHERHUGGING NIGHT FURY!" Dear God, I'm hyperventilating! With tears streaming ridiculously down my face as I shout at a pair of annoyed parents that I don't give a crap if their kid is trying to sleep—if they wanted the adorable angel (the baby really is adorable) to get some sleep, THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT IT TO THE GREATEST PLACE ON EARTH.

"Hey, sit down!" my brother will say in a harsh murmur but I kick him in the shin and I run forward, arms outstretched as I jump onto the stage and almost wet my pants, SWEET MUFFINS, IS THAT A NIGHTMARE? I tackle the beast and I hear the sound of whistles behind me, and I cling on for dear life—they can't take me out of here! I haven't seen the show!

"Miss, you'll have to return to your seat or be forcefully removed." I'm being told by a stern voice.

"Pah!" I shall spit, "When Voldemort plays chess in a tutu, I'LL THEN GET OFF THE DRAGON."

"Miss, these are incredibly expensive animatronic devices for entertainment purposes— WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT?"

Haha! The blue-bellies will not be able to make me, because, dang it, I've waited far too long to wait for this opportunity anymore. Unlike most people, I'll seize this opportunity by the horns! If Alexander the Great can conquer empires, I am so conquering my goal: to take this super awesome robot that they created as Toothless and claim it!

"Miss, you have to come back!"

"RICA, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I will hear some family members scream.

"NEVER, I WANT TOOTHLESS, AND IF NOT HIM, A TERRIBLE TERROR, AT LEAST GIVE ME TERROR!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU TERROR, YOU STUPID LITTLE—" Oh, crap, that's how my mother is going to sound…

Hmm… okay. I look at the laptop, screen brighter than usual, and I tap my chin thoughtfully. "Well," I mutter, "now that I imagine the scenario… no, it probably won't go well. I'll probably wind up in a straightjacket and handcuffed to, God forbid, a dirty sink…" I shudder at the last part.

"Hey, are you fantasizing about going to the show? Really, it doesn't even come to the United States till… uh, when does it come?" my brother asks.

"I DON'T KNOW." I weep, hands in my face and I thrash dramatically, wanting to go so badly…

Look at me. A college student, rendered utterly and totally helpless by a _kid's movie_…

I rock so hard.

**AN: THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT YOU GUYS, HUH? NEVER! THANKS TO:**

**sesshieluver89, daledude, lovethehate, krystal-of-hope, AirGirl Phantom, Rainbowz95, Unazaki, emodragon, OwlCityCitizen, Hairu, Mary Penelope, Caris L. Clearwater, Oluhasuu, LimeLavender, .11, Sanasuke, huijin, liteofsky, and anyone following in anon! There's a LOT more of you, I know, and I had written (actually put you on paper) your names down because I was about to get rid of my old laptop….then I lost the paper while cleaning my room. O_o**

**GAH, BUT YES, I'M GONNA DO PROMPTS. I just need to find where I left off. XD (Oh, yeah, changed my penname too. Been wanting a change since I started FF (too many 'katanas') and I figured time was now.)**

**Anyway, but even with this incredibly friggin' long wait YOU CAN **_**ALWAYS**_** STILL SEND IN PROMPTS—it'll just take me a while because, you know how life decides to hit you with the full force of a four horse power car and just break you until you're numb? Well, it did to me. Literally **_**and**_** figuratively… but I'm not going to get into **_**that**_** cherry on top of continuing crappy year. Right now, LET'S BRING THIS BAD BOY BACK. ;)**

**This was done to get it going again but ALSO because… HTTYD is going to go SPECTACULAR. Yes! In 2012, the World Tour starts for HTTYD in Australia since DreamWorks is working with GlobalCreatures to turn it into an event that you watch in arenas and I went, "HOLY MATH PROBLEM" and moved so fast I would've put Flash to shame. That's why the drabble is like this since I just felt like being silly and didn't want to waste any of your prompts on my silliness so I asked for something from my brother.**

**BOO-YAA.**


	97. The Deep

**CONTINUING: still from Takira S. (now FluffyFurball). I will give proper thanks when I am able to! I don't know where I am… IT'S BEEN 3 YEARS DAMN.**

**Prompt: tentacles**

_The Deep_

The Night Fury dives into the blue, water sliding past his form in a rush of sea foam and sprays of bubbles.

Hiccup thrashes, face red, quickly turning blue. He reaches into his side pocket and pulls out a knife, slashing down—

Air escapes past his mouth, the salt of the sea gargling his screams as the beast pulls him further down. Toothless, anger rushing through him, roars and takes one of the tentacles in his mouth, biting down hard until blood spurts in dancing red in front of his eyes.

There's a cry ringing in both their ears as the creature suddenly, for the briefest of seconds, releases his rider—

It's enough time and with a blast of blue fire aimed at the other beast, Toothless reaches out with a wing, dragging Hiccup to his side and rolls backwards, jetting out of the water. Toothless feels satisfaction as he hears rather than sees the creature howl in pain as the fire scathes its skin. The fire isn't as strong because of the water, but it does the job.

Flapping hard, Toothless pants as he holds his human near his scaly chest, the dragon's heart pounding in Hiccup's ears, keeping him from slipping under into unconsciousness.

He struggles to reach for the saddle but Toothless doesn't relent; Hiccup is too weak. He'll deal with the water.

Eventually, they reach the shore, and Toothless lays Hiccup down gently, nuzzling his face worriedly.

"Hiccup!" Astrid's voice shatters Toothless' thoughts. He lets out a distressed groan. The blonde warrior kneels beside her lover, head against his chest. He's breathing faintly. "What happened?"

Toothless mewls and grunts in panic. Astrid forgets at times that he doesn't really talk—she's been spending too much time with Hiccup…

In her anxiety and fear, she puts her mouth to Hiccup's and breathes into him, hoping that might work. Would that work? Gods, will that even do anything? Oh Hel, what if it doesn't? If he dies, that's it, what'll happen—?

Hiccups coughs, however, spurting out seawater. Color returns to his pale cheeks, ever so slightly. She brushes dark strands of hair from his face, sticking to his skin. "Hiccup! Oh, Hiccup, what happened?"

Wheezing, Hiccup lets out a shaky breath, "Uh… Toothless… and I… We were flying. We were… also practicing some… new moves." His voice cracks, throat dry and rough. Coughing, he swallows painfully. Gathering his thoughts and taking a deep breath, Hiccup continues, "We got too close to the sea. Then, out of nowhere, there was this… thing. It just lashed out and grabbed me. Toothless went after it and saved me."

At this, Toothless nudges Hiccup gently with his muzzle, and the boy's hand immediately reaches out to touch it, automatic and natural as breathing.

"What did it look like?" she asks.

"Uh…" Hiccup touches his forehead, the throbbing lessening, "Kind of… I don't know. It had…tentacles."

"Tentacles?"

"Lots of them,"

"…Is it some new species of dragon?"

"I doubt it. It was like… Those things we've heard about—squids; only a lot bigger. Like the Kraken."

Astrid's eyes widen. "Thor, I hope not,"

Hiccup breathes deeply, suddenly thankful for the briny air than before. "It was nothing. Toothless took care of it."

The ocean laps the shore, barely touching their feet. The two humans stand, the girl propping the boy up while the dragon helps with his head. In the scuffle, Hiccup's prosthetic leg had broken so they helped him onto Toothless' back. Together, the trio left the ocean. Unaware to the human couple, Toothless' ears pricked from the sound of something far within the belly of the sea. Snorting, he continues on; whatever the hell it was, it picked the wrong human to murder.

He never did like the deep too much anyway.


End file.
